


When the Violence Causes Silence

by theangstriddenwriter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangstriddenwriter/pseuds/theangstriddenwriter
Summary: Jughead Jones is a problem. Hiram Lodge doesn't have time for problems. [Takes place during the hunger strike]





	1. In Your Head They Are Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did I would be on vacation somewhere instead of writing this.  
> Please, please don't take this fic too seriously. The timeline is probably off, my facts are probably wrong, everything is a mess. I do enjoy the show but I am far from a stan. Forgive me.

Hiram Lodge is many things, but a babysitter is not one of them. So how one petulant child has become such a huge thorn in his side is still confusing to him. You see, Jughead Jones is a problem and Hiram doesn't have time for problems. It's a crucial time for him. His plans are all coming to fruition. Hermione has stepped up, Veronica has fallen in line, and Archie has proven to be quite useful. Even the Southside is seemingly dropping their issues with him. All except for one, that is. And technically he _has_ tried to reason with Jughead. He showed him a good hand. He has been a nice guy to him. He gave him and all of his little snake friends their disgusting trailers back when he could have just left them homeless. Still, that didn't appease him. The boy is relentless.

Sighing, Hiram tapped his fingers on his desk and considered his options. Jughead needs to be dealt with. He needs to go away. He's in the way, standing between Hiram and his legacy. He can't have that. There are, however, complications. His daughter, for example, has expressed affection towards the boy. Archie has tried to stay out of his issues with Jughead, but he knows their history. Hermione wouldn't be fond of the idea but she would fall in line. Maybe it would get everyone in the Southside to back off, but maybe it would create a war. 

"Hiram?" Hermione knocked once before stepping in. Veronica was quick to follow. His girls. He would have smiled at the sight were it not for the look on their faces. "Hiram, we have a problem-"

"Not a big problem, by any means," Veronica was quick to interject. She looked nervous. "A small one. Minuscule, if you will," she cast an anxious glance at her mother.

Hermione didn't return the look. "Hiram, it's Jughead. He and his serpent buddies have chained themselves to Southside High. He plans on getting town wide attention for it tomorrow. Apparently Mr. Jones is on a hunger strike as well. Isn't that right, Veronica?" Hermione finally looked at her daughter.

Veronica pressed her lips together before she spoke. "Jughead loves food. Ask Archie, he'll tell you. There's no way Jughead will keep it up. He's probably sneaking burgers as we speak."

"And chaining himself to the school? Will he keep that up, Veronica?" Hiram faced her.

Veronica took a sharp breath and fold her hands in front of her, meeting her father's gaze. "Jughead loves crime and injustice. We need to find something else to occupy his mind. He needs to be directed elsewhere-"

"We tried that Veronica. He's persistent-"

"Only if we allow him to be!" Veronica stopped her father. "Lets create a distraction. Lets get his focus elsewhere."

Hiram watched his daughter. His pride and joy. He had wanted a son but Veronica proved to be everything he ever needed her to be. Except for her heart. Her big, caring heart that would never be able to do what needed to be done. She would always protect the ones she loves, and while admirable, it's stupid in this business. "You're right, Mija," Hiram grinned. "Lets find something else for Jughead to do. Lets create a new mystery for him to solve."

Veronica's smile was genuine. "Good idea, Daddy," she kissed his cheek and walked out, a new bounce to her step.

Hermione closed the door behind her and took a seat in front of Hiram's desk. When their eyes met there was an unspoken truth that passed between them. An understanding. "Jughead needs to be removed from the situation," Hermione's voice was stoic. "Veronica and Archie must never know. And their little blonde friend we will need to keep preoccupied. He has pushed us too much Hiram. This isn't how things were suppose to go."

Hiram leaned back in his chair. He would always admire his wife. She wasn't like Veronica. Her heart had been buried behind her loyalty a long time ago. "I will go approach Jughead and offer him an out. If he refuses to take it, then we will take it for him." He reached to his side and opened his drawer, taking a gun out and placing it on the desk between them. "It's been a long time since I've had to really use this. I didn't miss it."

Hermione leaned forward and put her hand on his. "We have a job to do Hiram. I didn't want it to come down to this but it's more than the news articles or a statue getting beheaded or chaining himself to the school. This is the beginning, Hiram, and already we have had so many problems with him. Back when we were younger people who stood in the way were taken out of the picture. Jughead must make a decision. Perhaps his father should too. The Jones family needs to back off or they need to be taken care of," she removed her hand from his and stood. "I will keep an eye on Veronica and Archie. You take care of the situation," she kissed his cheek, opposite of where Veronica had, and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Hiram looked at the gun on his desk. If it's a war he wants, it's a war he will get.

\-----

"I expected to find more people here, rallying for your cause, Mr. Jones," Hiram's breath smoked in the cold night air. Jughead's glare was immediate. "Yet here you are, all alone. Sometimes even our best ideas fall through."

Jughead's narrowed eyes followed Hiram as he moved closer. "Yeah well, my group will be back. And tomorrow we're expecting this whole thing to go viral, so... say what you need to say but I'm not letting you get away with this. I'm not going to just sit around like everyone else while you destroy the Southside," Jughead straightened up.

Hiram eyed him. If he did have a son he would have wanted him to be like Jughead. Passionate about the things that mattered to him. However, he would want that passion to be in his own best interests. Jughead is wasted potential, standing there with his dirty hat, dirty jacket, trashy hair, chains wrapped around his wrists and torso. What a waste. Clean him up, give him some nice clothes, a nice lifestyle, some guidance... he would have been more useful to him that Archie has ever or will ever be to him. 

"Here's the thing Jughead. This prison is going to happen. This school is going away. The Southside will belong to me. There is nothing you can do to stop me. So I'm making you a peace offering, right here right now. Stop this stupid behavior. Stop being an idiot. Stay out of my way and I promise, nothing will happen to you or your family," Hiram met his eyes. "You have my word. If you don't stop this then you do not have my word."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes."

Jughead huffed. "I don't appreciate you going Tony Soprano on me. As long as I have a voice people will hear it. As long as I can stand people will see me. And even if I can't do either of those things, you will not take this town from me. From us. We are not things for you to throw away. This is my home. This is my friend's homes-"

"Who? Archie? Veronica? Betty?" Hiram stepped closer. "This isn't their home."

"Archie? Veronica?" Jughead shook his head. "I don't know if they're my friends anymore, thanks to you. Ever since you got into town everything has been crap. You're destroying this town and the people in it."

Hiram grinned. "I'm making this town better, Jughead. And I want you to be a part of that. Stop fighting me and join me!" Hiram grabbed the front of Jughead's jacket and gave him a gentle shake to emphasize his point. "Work with me not against me!"

Jughead tried pushing Hiram off him but the chains stopped him. "I will never be like you, Lodge. I hope Veronica manages to dodge your influence. God only knows what damage you have done to her. To Archie now. Just stop and go back to New York."

Hiram shoved Jughead back. "I tried working with you. I really did," he took his gun out. "You make things so difficult."

Jughead lifted his chained wrists, hands reaching out towards Hiram. Hiram met his eyes. He could see the panic in Jughead's eyes, in his face, in the way his hands shook just slightly. "Okay, wait. Wait. You don't want to do this," Jughead backed up until he hit the wall. "You're taking this too far. You're not a murderer."

"I am, actually," Hiram took the safety off. "A murderer. Not taking this too far. I honestly feel this has been a long time coming." He aimed the gun at Jughead.

Jughead's breathing picked up as fear started to unnerve him. "I'm sorry. I'll stop-"

"I... I don't believe you, Jughead. I don't think you'll ever stop. You see, here's what I think will happen. You'll run and tell your dad-"

"I won't-"

"Or maybe the Sheriff-"

"I promise-"

"Or maybe the whole damn town!" Jughead swallowed. His eyes were shining. Were they tears or was Hiram imagining things? He couldn't be sure. "I gave you a chance and you didn't take it."

"I'll take it now. You can have the school-"

"You're just saying that-"

"I'm not!"

"Even if you can't speak-"

"Please-"

"Even if you can't walk-"

"Please don't-"

"You'll always find a way."

It felt like hours passed between them when it had only been a few seconds. Jughead was looking for a way out while still pleading. For a second he considered letting him go. Maybe he scared the boy enough that he would back away. Maybe he didn't have to do this. But if he told the whole town? The sheriff? His father? More problems. More issues. More things in the way.

"I'm really sorry I have to do this Jughead."

"But you don't," his voice shook. "You don't have to do this."

"I do... because of you. This is on you Jughead. I'm sorry it had to come to this. I really am. You had a lot of potential. I could have used you. I'll keep Archie safe."

"Don't-"

The shot rang through the cold dark night. The sounds of owls and leaves blowing in the wind faded away as the echo of that one shot vibrated in his ears. Hiram didn't look, but he heard. He heard the body hit the pavement. He heard the gasp, the shock. He didn't have to look. He knew.

"I'm sorry, Jughead. My men will be back for you. Perhaps Archie can prove himself-" Hiram's head jerked to the side when he heard footsteps. _Shit_. He put his gun away and ran as fast as he could away from the school, towards his car. _Shit, shit, shit!_

\-----

FP whistled as he walked towards Southside High. The steam trapped in the burger bag kept his hand warm. Ever since he was kid, Jughead loved to eat. Naturally, anyone who really knew him knew this wouldn't last. So he bought the kid a burger, or two, or three. He still felt that guilt buried deep inside of him, permanent. Jughead, homeless. Where did he get food? How did he sleep at night? Had he been scared? He kept those questions away from the surface but they were always there, lingering-

A gunshot.

FP stopped in his tracks. The warm bag of burgers slipped from his grip. "Jug," he whispered. Panic set in and he started to run towards where he heard the gunshot. When he came around the corner there was no one there. There was nothing but loose chains. Relief flooded through him, the kids' bark was bigger than their bite, but it quickly left him when he saw a body on the ground. He rushed forward, but stopped when he got closer.

"Oh, God... Jug?" he stepped closer, dropping to his knees beside him. There was a pool of blood under him. There was blood everywhere. "Jug?" his hands shook as he pulled at Jughead's shirt, lifting it to find the wound. Right there, smack dab in the middle of his stomach, was a bloody bullet hole. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to run away. He wanted a lot of things. He reached for the keys in Jughead's pocket and unwrapped the chains from around his wrists and torso. His eyes found Jughead's. He's awake. "Hey bud," his voice broke. He put his hand on Jughead's cheek. "What happened?"

Jughead part his bloody lips, looking up at his dad. "Hiram Lodge shot me," his voice sounded weaker than it felt. He felt a strange sense of calm wash over him. It was like everything just suddenly stopped hurting. Maybe shock was finally setting in? Maybe he's dying?

With his hand still on Jughead's cheek, he stared at him. "Hiram Lodge did this to you?" he asked. Jughead gave a short nod. The amount of anger that course through FP in that moment was unprecedented. He had never felt anything like this. A huge part of him, the serpent part of him, wanted to get up and go kill Hiram. But for once, the father part of him won. The father in him wanted to hold his son's hand, tell him it would all be okay, save him. He reached for his phone and with bloody fingers dialed 9-1-1.

"An ambulance will be here soon, Jug. Just hang on," FP gripped Jughead's hand once he was off the phone. There was a tense moment of silence. FP didn't know what to say. He felt his eyes burning. "You're... you're going to be okay, Jug," the burning intensified. "We'll have to have Jellybean come stay with us. She always wanted to be a Doctor. You can be her first patient," FP's chuckle turned into a dry sob.

Jughead just watched his father. It was getting harder to breathe and his vision was darkening around the edges. "I called Mom when you went to jail," his voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "I told her I was coming out. She didn't want me to. I think about that a lot," he said softly.

FP swallowed. He had tried to keep the tension between him and his wife from the children, but his wife has always seen him in Jughead. There was resentment because of it. He'd tried to shield him, protect him from it, but he'd never done a good job. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know there was no chance of our family reuniting."

"Oh, kiddo," FP paused. Jughead was shivering. He carefully situated them so he had Jughead in his arms, his jacket off and over Jughead. The last time he had held Jughead like this he had been 2 and sick with an ear infection. FP had rocked him to sleep. "I'm sorry that was your burden, Jug," he looked around. Where was the ambulance?

Another minute of silence passed before Jughead coughed, specs of blood flying from his mouth. FP held him tighter. "They'll be here any minute-"

"Dad, I'm dying," Jughead's voice was weak, but broke even more. FP looked down at his son. "He won, Dad. Hiram won."

FP shook his head. "No, no he didn't win. He's dead. And you? You're gonna be fine buddy. You're going to be fine. We're going to get you to the hospital-"

"I'm bleeding out, Dad-"

"Stop it! You're going to be fine! Stop being so damn negative all the damn time, Jughead! You're going to be okay! You're...." FP stopped. He was the one shaking now. His son. His first born. His pride and joy. He never told him enough how much he loved him.

"I love you, Dad..." Jughead whispered. 

FP had barely heard it. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. He opened them and swallowed hard. Where the hell is that god damn ambulance?! "I am so proud of you. I love you, Juggy. I couldn't have asked for a better son." He wasn't ashamed of the tears that fell now. "I love you, Jug. I'm sorry I've been such a shitty dad. That changes now. I'm going to carry you to the hospital myself. I'm going to give you my blood. You're not going to die. You _can't_ die. I'm going to bring you to the hospital now. Hold tight okay, Juggy? Can you do that?" But when he looked down at Jughead, his eyes were closed.

"Jug...?" his fingers felt for a pulse. Nothing. He laid him back down and put his cheek against his chest. Nothing. He put his ear by his mouth. Nothing. "Juggy...?" He sat back and looked at him. His fingers brushed over his cheek, cold. "Take me," FP whispered to the night, tears trailing down his cheeks. "Take me. Not him," he shook Jughead by his jacket. "Take me! Not my son!" he sobbed, bending over so his face pressed against Jughead's chest. He was just a kid.

"What the hell happened here?! Jughead?!" Toni came running over with the others. "Oh my God," she breathed. They had just gone for food and drinks and to get warm. They were gone for half an hour. "Jughead? How... how could this happen?"

Sweet Pea pushed past Toni and went to FP's side, gripping his shoulder. FP slowly lift his head from his son and met Toni's eyes. "Hiram Lodge. We're going to kill Hiram Lodge."


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up to a tragedy while tensions begin to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I won nothing. Also, don't get mad at me if the timeline is weird. I'm writing this for fun. No one is paying me to be 100% correct. Enjoy it anyway or don't.

There are two different kinds of personal deaths. One, is the person you know. You see them in the halls at school or maybe you shared a couple of classes together. Maybe you had a crush on them at one point or maybe you were lab partners. And then when that person dies you feel sad. You think about those classes you shared together and you shed a tear or two. You think, 'wow that is tragic'. But then there's the second kind of death. The person you _know_. The person who has become so integrated into your life that you can barely remember a time when they weren't there. The people who are there for you when you cry, who you laugh with, who you see almost every day, who know you better than you know yourself. These are the people that are a constant, like the sky and the ocean and the air. They will always be there.

Until they're not.

This type of death is soul crushing. It's not the type of heart break you hear in songs about lovers who just can't make it work. There aren't words people can sing to truly describe losing a loved one. Death is a feeling that is indescribable. You can be one person one second, then a whole different person the next. Your values change. Your life changes. Things will never be quite the same. Although people get used to it, they will never be what they were before. These type of deaths kill you as well.

Although Jason Blossom had died and many people she knew, like Archie's father, almost died, Betty had never experienced the second kind of death. She still had that innocence in her. So when her mother woke her up early that morning, she hadn't assumed the worst. She figured something was going on. Chic ran off, her dad was causing problems again, something was amiss. She thought it was just another problem to be solved. But this problem would never be solved.

Alice had found out an hour ago. Fred Andrews had called her. She was in the middle of roaming through her closet. "Hello?" she sighed into the phone. 6am. He had some nerve.

When Fred spoke, his voice was grim. "Alice, it's Fred Andrews. I'm sorry to call this early in the morning, but something happened," there was a long drawn out pause, to the point Alice was sure they had been disconnected. Then the small sniffle was heard in the background. "Jughead was shot and killed last night." 

Alice stopped looking through her closet. "Surely there was some kind of mistake?" Her first instinct had been to run to FP. Old habits die hard. 

"Let Betty know." That was the only answer he gave before hanging up.

Does thinking of FP first make her a bad mother? Sometimes she forgets Betty and Jughead are as serious as they are. It's hard for her to watch her daughter make the same mistake she did. She wanted to give her a better life than she had. She wanted her to have better opportunities. She wanted her to know better people. But Jughead isn't bad people. She didn't even dislike Jughead. She found him to be smart, passionate, kind, good for her daughter even. If only he had a different father.

Alice sat on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath. Her heart broke for FP. When Polly ran away it had been a lot for her. It kept her up at night, wondering where her daughter was. Was she okay? Happy? Safe? She couldn't imagine if she lost Polly or Betty. Children aren't meant to die before their parents. And in that way? Murdered? Just like Jason Blossom. The children in Riverdale weren't safe. Maybe Polly was better off...

She said a silent prayer for Jughead, the same she had said for Jason Blossom. Then she got dressed, ready for the tough day ahead, and went to Betty's room. She would find FP later.

"Betty? Sweetheart, wake up."

Betty groaned when her mother shook her shoulder. "Mom, what? I still have 20 minutes," she pulled her blanket over her shoulder. 

Alice sat on the edge of her bed. "Betty. I need you to sit up and listen to me. Something happened." Betty continued to ignore her, grumbling about Chic. "It's about Jughead." The grumbling stopped. 

Betty turned over and sat up. Her bright eyes were now alert, awake. "What about Jughead? Is this about the protest?" she watched her mother for any sign, hint, giveaway as to what might be going on. Alice just reached forward and squeezed Betty's hand. Were those tears in her eyes? "Mom, you're scaring me," Betty said as she pulled her hand away from her mother. "What happened?"

"Betty, I..."

"What happened mom?!"

"Sweetheart, Jughead was shot last night. Betty, he didn't make it. He didn't survive. Sweetheart, Jughead died."

And there it was. Grief had finally reached Betty Cooper. The Betty Cooper that was, would never be again. A cold bitterness had entered Betty's life. She wouldn't know it just yet, but as time would go on she would lose that hope she had always clung to. She would never have the same dreams, the same hopes she once had. And as tears slid down her cheeks and she clung to her mother and she asked herself why, she knew that things would never be the same. Life had changed and the love of her life was gone. How could you love someone so much one day, and lose them the next?

\-----

He was going to be late, and Archie was never really late. Stumbling over laundry on the floor, he finally made it through his bedroom door. He had overslept. Usually Betty would text him but he hadn't heard from her this morning. He would catch up with her at school. Archie barrelled down the stairs, grabbing his backpack by the kitchen and rushing towards the door. He caught his father out of the corner of his eyes. "Bye dad!"

"Archie," Fred called from the kitchen. Archie doubled back and raised an eyebrow at his father.

"Dad, I'm running late-"

"Sit," Fred pointed to one of the chairs.

It was the first time Archie really took notice of his father. Shoulders tense, head down, eyes avoiding his, voice quiet, and fists clenched. Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong. Archie dropped his backpack and took a seat as told. He felt a wave of panic roll through his chest, starting from his throat down to his stomach. Is it the Black Hood? Is it his mom? "What is it, dad?"

Fred swallowed and lift his head so his eyes met Archie's. The sorrow and heartbreak he felt would be worse for his son. How did he give this kind of news? How does he tell his son that his best friend since he was a kid was murdered last night? How could someone do this? Jughead was a good kid. Angst ridden, sure, but a good kid. He was smart and passionate and he had hopes and dreams. He had a future. Fred truly believed that. The 'Jones curse', as FP calls it, wasn't going to touch Jughead. 

Fred slammed his fist on the counter. "God, Archie. I don't even know... I don't even know how to say this. It's not something I ever thought I would..." he shook his head, ending his train of thought.

"Dad-"

"Son, Jughead is dead."

Archie merely blinked. He let the words repeat in his head. _Jughead is dead. Jughead is dead. Jughead is-_ "Dad, no, he's not. That's... no," Archie grinned and shook his head. "Dad, I spoke with him last night. Well, no, I text him. I was sending him pictures of food and asking him not to do this stupid protest at the school and... no, Dad, you're wrong. You're wrong, I'm sorry," Archie chuckled. "I'm going to be late for school." Archie stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"Son, I'm not wrong-"

"No, dad, you are wrong. You're completely wrong. I was texting him last night and people don't just die like that out of nowhere. No-"

"What about Jason Blossom? He died out of nowhere."

Archie didn't have a response to that. Instead he just watched his dad for a second before moving towards the door. "Jughead is fine, dad. He's fine. I'm going to go to school and he's going to be there with Betty and... everything is fine, okay? Now I'm going to be late I have to go-"

"He was shot." Archie stopped. "He was shot, last night. Right in front of Southside High. His father was bringing him food. He found him. He died shortly after." Archie stared at the door, his back to his father. "The ambulance didn't get there in time. They don't know who did it."

Archie thought about it. He pictured Jughead in front of the school, wrapped in chains. He imagined him lying in front of it, bleeding. He imagined how scared he must have been, and as he imagined it he believed it. He had text Jughead last night, true. Jughead had never responded. He had assumed it was because he was mad at him, but...

Archie's backpack fell from his shoulder and before he knew what was going on, Fred's arms were around him, apologizing. He wasn't sure why. He didn't care why. Jughead is dead. Archie wrapped his own arms around his father, eyes burning as he tried to keep the tears back. His dad was telling the truth.

And just like that the world seemed tainted. Just like that the vision of him and Jug in college, being roommates, turned gray. Just like that he couldn't imagine going to Pop's, or sitting at their usual seat in the cafeteria or.. or playing video games and laughing about how stupid the world could be. Just like that, his world had changed. Things would forever be different. 

Jason's death had been surprising and tragic, but Archie wasn't that close to him. But Jughead? Even at their worst times as friends they were still a constant in some way. Glances in the hallway or bumping into each other at Pop's. How could someone kill Jughead? Why would someone kill Jughead? Sure, he was passionate and in your face with his beliefs but he had such a kind heart. He was so smart. He brought a lot of light to their group. 

"Dad, I have to go," Archie pulled out of the hug. His voice sounded smaller. He felt smaller. He turned his back to his dad and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. 

"Are you sure, son? You can stay home today."

"No. No, I need to... not think about this in my room all day, ya know?" He sniffled and picked up his backpack.

"I understand," Fred squeezed his shoulder. Archie put up a brave front and grinned at him. 

"See you later dad," he said before he headed to the door.

"Hey Arch?" Archie opened the door and turned to face his father. Fred's eyes met his in a cold stare. "I love you, and I trust you, but I want you to listen to what I am saying and understand that this is going to be a fact in your life, not an option." Archie frowned at his father, who rarely took such an authoritative tone with him. "You are _never_ to go near Hiram Lodge again."

"What? Why?"

Fred walked up to Archie and held the door. "Think about it. Do as I say. I love you, Archie," and with that he closed the door.

\-----

When Archie arrived at school everything seemed to move in slow motion. He walked up the steps to where Veronica waited for him, dressed in black. As soon as he reached her she wrapped her arms around him. "Archie, I am so sorry," she whispered to him, but the words didn't register. "My father told me this morning and I... I just couldn't believe it. I can't imagine how you and Betty are... and FP."

_You are never to go near Hiram Lodge again. Think about it._

"Betty?" Archie asked. He didn't see the blonde anywhere. She has to be devastated. Veronica shook her head up at him and he nodded. She wouldn't be in today. Archie took her hand and walked into the school with her. 

The entire school stopped. 

Everyone, no matter what they were doing or saying, stopped to look at them. You could hear a pin drop in the hallway. Archie squeezed Veronica's hand, glancing once at her, before he led her down the hall. Half of the students looked upset, sad and sympathetic eyes watching Archie like they wanted to say something to console him. The other half just looked him in wonder, waiting to see what would happen next. Archie and Betty would become the new Cheryl Blossom. Not to the same degree. Jason was a beloved member of the community, the football team. Jughead was... well, not. He was a Southsider before he even became a Serpent. He was always separated from the rest of the school. They saw him as different, an outside. But like with most tragedies, that all goes away once the person dies. Now everyone will leave flowers at his locker and cry out 'how could this happen'? It was all fake. Jughead would have hated it.

Among all of the students gathering around, he did notice a few who were missing. The Serpents. "Where's Toni? Sweet Pea? The others?" Archie asked Veronica. She clutched his arm and shrugged. He eyed her.

_You are never to go near Hiram Lodge again. Think about it._

"They're probably with his Dad," Veronica suggested. Just then they reached Jughead's locker. There were flowers, cards, little messages. Fake, fake, fake. Jughead would have hated this. 

"Oh, Archie." Just as Archie turned, Cheryl Blossom hugged him. It was a tight hug and to be honest it really took Archie by surprise. So much so, that he tensed up in front of her. Veronica let go of Archie's arm. Cheryl pulled back and looked up at Archie with sympathy. "Archie. While not entirely similar, I lost a brother too," she pressed her red lips together and took her hand from his cheek. Everyone was watching. "I know you're trying to hold it together," she placed a hand over his cheek. "I know you're trying to be strong. But I am here for you. Toni told me this morning and... Jughead may have been an annoying pest, but he didn't deserve this." Her eyes scanned Veronica for a second before looking back at Archie. "I'm sorry for your loss," she concluded, squeezing his hand.

Archie wasn't sure who this Cheryl was, but he appreciated it. "Thanks Cheryl I... I really appreciate that. I, um," he cleared his throat. "I-'

"It's okay. I understand," she nodded at Archie once and walked away, watching Veronica as she did. Veronica took notice, and frowned at Cheryl's back. What the hell is her issue? Instead of mentioning it, she took Archie's arm again and squeezed it, giving him a small supportive grin when he looked at her. When they started moving again she noticed something. Everyone was staring at Archie, yes, but they were glaring at her. 

Principal Weatherbee's voice broke their thoughts. "Attention students. As I am sure you have all heard by now, last night we lost one of Riverdale's very own students. Today during lunch we will have 5 minutes of silence in his honor. Thank you."

"Jug would hate that," Archie said to Veronica. "There's a reason he wanted to save the Southside. That was his home. This place, these people, they were never good to him. He wouldn't want their silence, or their cards, or their flowers. He would want them to realize there are bad people out there and he would want them to do something about it. He would want us to save the Southside. That's what he was doing. That's why he..." he couldn't say it. It was still hard to imagine. "I can't even believe we're having this conversation. I can't even believe he's gone," he choked.

"Archiekins, why don't you go home for the day? I think maybe taking the day off would be good for you. You need to grieve."

"I know what I need, Ronnie. I need to find out who did this."

"Yes," Veronica said slowly. "And we will. But right now? Right now you need to go home."

"I can't sit in my room and think about it-" Archie trailed off, staring past Veronica. Veronica turned around to see what he was looking at.

There she was, Betty Cooper. Walking down the hallway like a zombie. The stares and whispers didn't seem to penetrate the bubble she had around herself. It was almost as if she wasn't really here at all. Veronica's fingers went to her pearls as if they were a cross. She started forward. "Betty-" but Betty walked right past her and instead walked up to Archie. 

"Betty," Archie said softly, his hand gently squeezing her arm. It was almost like the contact brought her back to reality, because she looked up at Archie and her bright eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. "Oh, Betty," Archie wrapped his arms around her, holding her so she wouldn't fall. He tried pulling them to another room but she couldn't walk. "Betty-"

"Why Archie? Why would someone do this to _him_?" she cried against him. "Not Juggy. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. Not to him. I loved him Archie. Heart and soul. And now he's gone," her sobs reverberated through the hallway. People were at least decent enough to give them space.

Archie felt his own eyes start to burn, tears threatening fall. "I know Betty. I know. I would have taken it. I would have taken it." He was stronger. He would have made it. He could have sacrificed that. He could have and he would have. Jughead would have done it for him. And what did he do in return? He sided with Hiram Lodge.

_You are never to go near Hiram Lodge again. Think about it._

Veronica watched, feeling like an outsider. No, she hadn't been around since the beginning. No, she didn't grow up here and no she did not have childhood memories with Jughead. But she cared for him. She cared for him more than anyone apparently knew. They had times together, alone. Times where they laughed and bantered back and forth until one of them cracked a smile. She had hugged Jughead when his father was accused of killing Jason Blossom and he had hugged her when she was having issues with her father. They had their moments, as secret as they may have been. She cared deeply for him. Maybe he wasn't Betty or Archie, but he was her friend. He was a true friend. They disagreed and they fought but at the end of the day they still had a connection. She would miss him. She would grieve him too. So why was everyone treating her like the enemy?

"Betty-"

It was then that the doors to the school blew open. Everyone backed away and scattered. In walked the Serpents. All of them in their leather jackets, school rules be damned. Each of them wore a red scarf tied around their upper arm. A symbol, but of what Veronica wasn't sure. Jughead, she assumed. They were angrier than Veronica had ever seen them. Their presence sucked the air out of the room. Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs led the pack. Toni's eyes scanned the hallway until they found Veronica. Glaring, she started to march towards her. Veronica would be lying if she said she didn't feel threatened just by the looks she was receiving from the group.

They stopped in front of Veronica, eyes only on her. "Veronica Lodge," Toni spoke, her voice loud and echoing down the hall. Cheryl reappeared, and stood to the side, but closer to Toni. Her eyes looked Toni up and down, concern clear in her expression. Archie stood up, gently leaving Betty on the floor, and stood beside Veronica. Sweet Pea cracked his knuckles. "Veronica Lodge," Toni repeated. "Your father, Hiram Lodge, has hereby been sentenced to death."

There were whispers and gasps all around the hallway, onlookers covering their mouth or reaching for their best friend to gossip. Veronica appeared braver than she felt. Her hands shook, so she put them on her hips. "Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

Toni stepped forward, the space between the two of them smaller. "I said your father, Hiram Lodge, has hereby been sentenced to death. And if we found out you had anything to do with it-"

"That's enough," Archie stepped in. Sweet Pea was quick to react, slamming Archie against the locker. Veronica gasped and stepped back, looking to Toni to be the voice of reason as she usually was, but she remained silent. "Get off of me!" Archie shoved Sweet Pea but he kept his grip firm on Archie.

"You're not completely innocent either, are you errand boy?" Sweet Pea hissed between them. For a moment Archie stopped struggling against him. "You picked your side Andrews. You're just as responsible as she is."

"Sweet Pea," Toni's voice held an edge to it Veronica hadn't heard before. "Veronica will be innocent until proven guilty. You know as well as I do we shouldn't pay for this sins of our father-"

"Alright! Alright! That's enough! Let him go!" Mr. Weatherbee stepped into the group, separating everyone. "I understand that this is a very emotional time for all of you, but none of you are to put your hands on one another. We still maintain our zero tolerance policy on physical viol-"

"We're leaving," Toni said. She looked at Cheryl and reached forward, squeezing her hand. She let her go and nodded at the Serpents. "Lets go boys. We have work to do," and with that, they left just as quickly as they arrived. But before they reached the door Toni heard someone call her name.

"Toni wait!" Betty got off the floor and started to walk towards them. 

"Betty!" Veronica called after her, but Betty kept walking and didn't even look back. That hurt. That hurt more than Veronica ever thought it would. She watched Betty go before looking at Archie. "What the hell was that?" she asked. Archie swallowed.

_Think about it._

"Toni," Betty finally reached her. Her eyes were red and swollen, and she used her sleeve to wipe her eyes. "Toni, I know we're not friends. I know we're not close, but I need to know what happened to him. I need to know whatever you know," she sniffled. "Please."

Toni sighed and nodded to the others to walk ahead of her. When they left, she turned her attention to Betty. "Last night, we were all chaining ourselves to Southside High. It was Jug's idea, obviously. Well we got cold, and had to pee, and we were hungry so..." she paused, as if gathering the strength to say what she needed to say. "So we left him there. When we got back we heard some kind of crying. We ran towards him and he was already... gone. FP was holding him and crying and..." Toni looked down. "He was my friend Betty. We saw something in each other. I felt close to him. He gave me something I hadn't felt in a long time... hope. He wanted to change things, make us better and stronger and closer. I believed in him and I followed him because he was my friend and because I saw a future in him. I believed in him, Betty. We all kind of did, as much as we hated it. He shook things up. It wasn't just us being bad guys anymore. We were already a family, but he made us a family with a purpose. I respected him. He didn't deserve this." When Toni looked back up, her eyes were red. "We're going to make him pay."

Betty had started crying again. "How do you know it was him? Hiram? What if it was the Black Hood or the Snake Charmer?"

Toni smirked. "Because Betty, while Jughead was dying in his father's arms, he told him who did it. He told him Hiram did it. Now Hiram must pay. And if his charm school daughter had anything to do with it, she will too."

\-----

It took Alice two hours to track down FP Jones. She tried all his usual hangouts, figuring he was self loathing and drinking himself into a stupor, which he had every damn right to do. But she didn't find him anywhere. It wasn't until she ran into some kid in a Serpent jacket. She didn't know his name but his scowl reminded her of someone she used to know. After 5 minutes of coercing the kid with bribes and threats, he finally told her where FP is. The hospital. "Is he okay?" she has asked. The boy gave her another scowl. No. Of course not. His son is dead.

It didn't take her long to find him at the hospital. He was in the waiting room, sitting on the floor even though the waiting room was empty and there were plenty of chairs available. She watched him for a moment. A shattered man. A shattered father. This isn't the first time she has seen him crumble. It is the first time she has seen him shattered, perhaps too broken to be put back together. She took a deep breath, gathered her courage, and walked over to him. 

"FP." He didn't look up. She bit the inside of her cheek. "I heard about... what happened." What was she supposed to say? Sorry your son is dead? How are you?

"I bet you did," he chuckled. "Alice Cooper, investigative journalist, sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

Alice narrowed her eyes down at him. He's lashing out. She let it go. She took a seat on the floor beside him, against her better judgement. He smelt like booze and nicotine. He was drinking again. They sat in silence for a minute, then two, then three. Finally Alice sighed. "I am so sorry FP. I remember how much it hurt when Polly left-"

"No. Don't even talk to me about Polly running off Alice. It is not the same damn thing and you know it!" he shouted. A few nurses peeked over to see what was going on. 

"Oh, God, no. I didn't meant it as the same thing-"

"You didn't have to hold your child in your arms while he... while he..." He took a shaky breath. "While he died. While he bled out in your arms. Your child never died, Alice. And I hope to God they never do."

Alice was careful as she put her hand on FP's arm. "I never meant it that way FP. I apologize. I couldn't even imagine... I didn't..." she didn't know what to say. As usual, she came off the wrong way. It's a flaw of hers. She watched him, his red eyes cast down to the floor. She could practically feel the pain radiating off of him. "Why are you here? Are you hurt?" she asked, changing the subject a little.

"Me? No," he chuckled. "I'm just fine. I'm here because my son is here. He's down in the basement in a freezer, but he's still here. I won't leave him. Not again. I want to see him. One last time. Before they make him look nice in his suit with all his makeup on. Before they stick him in a box and we put him in the ground. I want to see him before."

Her heart broke for him. She wanted to take him in her arms, wrap herself around him to protect him until he didn't hurt anymore. But she could never heal this, not even if she tried. Instead she took his hand and squeezed it, surprised he let her do so. Usually when he shuts down he kicks everyone out of his life. But it looked like he was letting her in. She was about to say something when his phone rang. He leaned over and pulled it out of his pocket then laughed. He showed her the ID. His wife. Ex-wife? She wasn't sure.

"Look who finally found the time to call me back," he grinned. 

"I can give you a minute-"

"Don't bother. This won't take long," and with that he answered. "Hey sweetheart, how are you?" The sarcasm was noticable. "Oh I'm great. So listen I don't want to take up too much of your time because I know how busy you are with your boy toy over there-" Alice could hear her yelling on the phone. "But I thought you might like to know your son died last night." And the yelling stopped. There was a long pause. "No, you heard right. Jughead died last night. He was shot while protesting the shut down of Southside High. You need to come back. And you need to bring my daughter with you. Now," and with that he hung up on her. 

Alice couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable, as if she had walked in on something she shouldn't have. "I shouldn't have done that," he said, voice so soft she had barely heard him. "Who am I to talk? How good of a father have I been? Did you know my son was homeless? He lived in a movie theater, in a school. I knew the whole time. I asked him to come home he said no. I was drinking too much and... I never hit him. But I pushed, and I yelled, and one time I nearly set the trailer on fire. So he left. Who could blame him, huh?"

Alice hadn't known any of that. Betty was very vague when it came to Jughead. She never revealed too much. "I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"For what? I did it. I did it to him. Fred Andrews was more of a father to him than I ever was-"

"That's not true-"

"It is true, Alice! It is!" He slammed his fists on the floor, letting his head fall back to hit the wall. "It's so true. And even Fred turned his back on him because of me." FP ran his fingers through his hair, sniffling. "I... I remember when he was born. God, I loved that kid the second I saw him. Even before. I promised him I would protect him and love him til the day I died. I was the only one that could get him to stop crying. He would look at me with these big eyes like he was in awe of me. Like he already hero worshiped me. I saw it. Everyone saw it. They all told me 'man, that boy adores you'. And he did. And I remember telling my father that things were going to be different. I was going to give him a reason to adore me. I was going to break the Jones curse. I was going to make my son proud. I was going to be an example to him. He would have opportunities I could only dream of." Tears gleamed in his eyes. "But I let him down. At first it was small things. Not showing up to things, staying out too late, fighting with his mother. Then it was big things. Losing my job, losing all of our money out gambling, drinking, losing my job again. But still, he kept looking at me with those eyes. Like I was his leader. Every time something happened, it was 'what do we do now, dad?' or 'how do we fix this, dad?'. It was never blame. It wasn't until his mother left and took Jellybean with her. She hadn't wanted Jughead. He was too much like me, she said. It wasn't until then that the 'what do we do now, dad?' turned into 'what did you do now, dad?'. It was no longer 'how do we fix this, dad?' but more of 'when are you going to fix yourself, dad?'. And when I realized that? That I was losing him. That's when I decided to give up on him first. So I drank more. I came home more often and screwed everything up. And when we had that big fight and he said he's leaving so I screamed at him. I said 'good, get out, i don't need you around anyway'. And he did. And things changed after that. We didn't have a relationship anymore. It killed me but I felt like I did the right thing. Save him while I can. But then everything happened with Jason Blossom. Clifford Blossom threatened to kill him and I saw red and I thought I need to save my son. It wasn't about me needing him it was about him needing me."

Alice stayed silent, allowing FP to open up to her in way she never thought he would. He wasn't shutting her out after all, he was letting her in.

"It was a miracle when I got out, ya know? And I promised Jug and myself that I would get better and I did. I really did. I got a legitimate job, I got sober, I was trying to take care of him. How could I have been so stupid? Maybe if I had left him alone. Maybe if I had stayed away he would still be here. He would hate me and spit at me whenever I walked by but he'd be here. Breathing, heart beating, alive and healthy. My son would be safe. I didn't protect him. I failed him anyway. I let him down anyway-"

"Mr. Jones?" A medical examiner stood on the other side of the room. FP's attention went to him immediately and he stood up, holding a hand out to help Alice up as well. "Mr. Jones. First and foremost, I want to give you my deepest sympathies and condolences on your loss." FP nodded in recognition. "With that said, I can take you to see your son one last time. I do want to warn you as I do everyone, that it will be very difficult to see him in this state. I want you to be absolutely sure this is something you want to do." The examiner held a clipboard out to FP.

FP eyed the clipboard for a moment before taking it. He swiftly scribbled his name on the dotted line. "I understand. I want to see my son. How much time can I have?"

The medical examiner took the clipboard back and nodded. "We can give you about a half an hour, no more.

FP nodded and started to follow the medical examiner. He was surprised that when he was half way down the hallway he heard heels clicking behind him. He turned his head to find Alice right behind him. "Alice, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm coming with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to. But you need me FP. I am going to be here for you like you were for me."

And just like that it was settled. It didn't take long to get to the morgue. Go down a few hallways, take an elevator down to the basement, and there they were. The first thing FP thought of was how cold it was down there. He nearly shivered as he stepped off the elevator. Alice was right behind him, tightening her coat around her. 

"Mr. Jones, we set your son up for you. Please follow me. I will let you in and leave you alone," he led FP and Alice into the cold room. FP stopped when he entered. There, in the middle of the room was a body on a table, white sheet laid over it. It was the only one out. It was Jughead, he knew it, he could feel it. He had promised himself that he would be brave. That he would see his son and say goodbye and apologize and be a man. But without even seeing him. Just knowing where he was, was enough to break that promise. His heart started to pound in his chest, his limbs felt weak, he felt lightheaded, his eyes were burning with tears, and his hands were shaking. 

No parent should bury their child.

He was about to collapse when he felt Alice's hand in his, holding it tight, as if she was sending him the strength and courage he lacked right now. He squeezed back and moved forward, each step more painful than the last. The medical examiner waited for FP's nod that he was ready before he pulled the sheet back.

It was a moment that words couldn't explain. It was a pain so unbearable that it could kill you. It was one of the absolute worst moments of his life. FP left out a wail so loud and so sudden that Alice jumped back. His hands gripped the edge of the table as he leaned over his son. When he had held Jughead as he died, Jughead had still been him. But this? This is a body. A stark reminder that there is nothing left in it. That it was a shell. A physical thing to hug and love but what really mattered was gone. His soul, his kindness, his love, was all gone. He would never hear him laugh again. He would never hear him say 'dad' again. He would never get to pull his hat off and hold it over his head again, laughing while Jughead reached for it. He would never get to hug him again. He would never write another word. He would never finish his novel. There would be no wedding, no grandchildren, no nursing home visits. There would be no advice from one father to another. He would never get to sit back and smile while Jughead's sarcasm tore into others. He would never get to be proud again. He would never get to make up for anything. He would never get to have him as his son again.

The loss was more than he could bare. He put his hand on Jughead's cheek and just whispered his name over and over again as if it would be enough to make him reappear. Through tear filled eyes he stared down at his son's pale, lifeless face. In death Jughead looked just like him. It should have been him. He wants it to be him.

And while a father crumbled over his dead son's body, a mother stood and watched. She held her hand to his back and whispered comforting words to him. She held his arm when he nearly collapsed. She supported him. All the while that mother raged. She raged over the grief of another parent. She promised herself for her daughter, for FP, and mostly for Jughead, that they would find who did this. And whoever did would suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nice comments!!


	3. My Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladys and Jellybean come to town. Things are tense between Veronica and her friends. A war is about to begin.

"Dad..."

FP jumped and opened his eyes. His heart began to race as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Except they weren't as unfamiliar as he thought. Southside high. 

"Dad!"

FP flung around. "Jug?" he whispered into the night air. He started to walk towards the entrance. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't move that fast, for some reason. "Jug!" he called. A gunshot rang out. "JUG!" He was finally able to run. He turned the corner and headed straight towards the entrance. He stopped short when he saw Jughead standing there. The chains were wrapped around him. His face was pale, like porcelain. Blood was coming out of his mouth and nose. Even in the dark he could see the bullet wound, right in the middle of his son's stomach. The blood shone in the street light. His son's blood. His blood.

"Where were you Dad?" a tear of blood slid down Jughead's cheek. FP tried to climb the steps to get to him but couldn't move his feet. What was happening to him? "You should have been there to protect me."

"I tried!" FP was getting angry. Why couldn't he move? "I tried so hard to protect you! From Clifford Blossom, the Snake Charmer, Hiram Lodge, you mother! I always tried-" he choked on a sob. He needs to get to him. "Jug I wanted you to leave me. I wanted you to go to college and get a life away from here. I wanted so much for you."

"But now I'm dead."

FP collapsed to his hands and knees, breathing shaky. "I know. I know and I'm sorry. I would have taken a million bullets for you kid. I would have taken it."

"But you didn't," Jughead's voice broke. "I did, just like I always did. Every bullet that came at this family I took it, Dad!" He was crying, cheeks now covered in red tears. "I begged him not to do it."

"No. Please stop."

"I pleaded-"

"Stop!"

"I didn't want to die, Dad!"

"I know! I know!" FP screamed back, sobbing. He tried reaching for him. "I'm so sorry, son. Just let me come to you. Let me help you."

"It's too late, Dad. You can't save me I'm already gone."

"No!"

_FP..._

"Your punishment for being such a terrible father-"

_FP wake up..._

"-will be to live the rest of your miserable life without me." 

_Nightmare..._

"And know that you're the reason why." FP looked up just as Jughead collapsed.

"FP!"

\-----

"FP!" FP sat straight up in bed, breathing heavy, cheeks wet. Alice sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. "You were having a nightmare. Screaming." She handed him a hand towel to wipe his face with. He ignored it and laid back down, pulling the covers over himself and rolling over.

Alice pressed her lips together in disapproval. "I laid some clothes out for you. It's 11am. You need to get up, FP. Like it or not there are things that need to be done." He didn't say anything and he didn't move. Alice narrowed her eyes slightly. She had to be careful. She was quick to go to anger, but that's not what he needed right now. She sat on the edge of the bed. "You need to get up. Gladys and Jellybean are on their way here."

FP huffed. "Good. Let the bitch take care of her son for once," he said, voice deep from sleep, and filled with venom. "It's the least she can do."

"FP..." Alice sighed, disapproving.

FP's eyes opened and he flung back to look at her. "Excuse me? Don't reprimand me."

"I just think you should keep the tension at bay. For now, anyway. Especially when Jellybean gets here-" she stopped when FP sat up, anger flaring in his eyes. 

"Do you know," he pointed his finger at her. "Do you know what Jug said-" he paused. "Do you know what she _did_ to him? Do you know that what she did to him hurt him so much he actually told me as he was dying? That it stayed with him so much that he had to get it off his chest before he died? Do you-" he put his hands up. "Forget it," he chuckled, though there was no humor behind it. "Forget it, because you don't know a god damn thing, Alice! So stay out of my family's business!" And with that he got out of bed, going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Alice ran her tongue over her bottom lip, trying to keep her anger at bay. But then again maybe he needs a rude awakening. She got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Listen here, FP. No. I don't know your family drama and to be totally honest I didn't know your son as well as I should have. As well as I would have liked to. But you will not speak to me that way again, do you hear me? I am here to help you! No, I don't know what you're going through and I can't even imagine if one of my girls..." she bit her lip, anger suddenly falling away. "FP," she knocked once. "Come out here and get dressed."

There was a long pause of silence and Alice was fairly certain he was a lost cause. "You let me fall asleep last night?"

She grinned, relieved. "Let? By your fifth beer I knew let wasn't going to be an option anymore," she smirked. "Open the door. Let me help you."

The door opened and she took a step back. "I don't need you to take care of me, Alice," he said, no anger behind his words. "I appreciate it, really. But I'll be okay." He leaned against the door frame. His eyes met hers and he found a softness in them. A softness he hasn't seen in over a decade. A loving, sympathetic, understanding, accepting moment passed between them. FP was genuinely surprised by it. Then again maybe he shouldn't have been.

"I know you don't need me to, but I want to. Now," she shoved his clothes at him. "Get dressed. Gladys and Jellybean will be here soon."

\-----

It was crazy how you could leave a place without ever really leaving the place. Even though she had been gone for nearly 3 years now, it felt like she never left. Nothing had changed. Not a single thing. Well, except for one thing. One big thing.

With her forehead pressed against the window she watched as all the familiar places came into view and then quickly faded away. She felt numb. The places that had once made her feel happy or safe now felt like nothing. They felt like a lie. There, the library. She remembers her brother taking her there while their parents were fighting. Their fighting had always scared her, made her cry. He would always take her by the hand and take her somewhere. It was usually Pop's, the movie's, or the library. They read the entire Harry Potter series together over the course of a summer. There was a lot of fighting that summer. That was their last time ever going to the library together at all. That September had been the final straw. There would be no more fighting, no more reading, no more Dad, and no more Jug.

"Jellybean? Are you alright?"

Jellybean lift her head from the window and looked up towards the passenger seat where her mother sat. Her medium length brown hair blew in front of her face as the wind rushed in from the open window. Her eyes were red. She had been crying. She didn't cry enough. Jellybean cried more over her brother than Gladys did over her son. Didn't seem right. "No." It wasn't a time to lie. Jug always told her to be honest. "How much longer until we get to Dad's?"

Gladys frowned at her daughter, watching her. She didn't know how to help Jellybean. She and Jug had been very close. The move had been a huge hurdle to get through. Jellybean had cried for months to go home. But she adapted. She text her brother a lot and that seemed to appease her for the time being. She always threatened to run away home but Gladys knew she never would. She was finally starting to get used to living there, after 2 years, when Jughead had called saying he was coming. She told him no. That was the last conversation they ever had.

It was Keith's hand that brought her back to reality. Keith. Her boyfriend of nearly a year. FP didn't know about him, yet. To be honest, they weren't even divorced yet. They were considered separated. She wanted a divorce. She was planning on bringing Jellybean up this summer to see her brother and break the news to her father. He would be angry. He would have a fit. Word is he isn't drinking anymore, so at least she didn't have to deal with that. Whether he is or isn't, she didn't want to be with him any longer. Although under unfortunate circumstances, Keith felt now would be the time to tell him. Gladys couldn't agree more.

"Hey Jellybean? How's Mr. Teddy doing?" he asked, grinning in the rear view mirror at her. Jellybean looked at the ragged teddy bear in the seat beside her. Jughead had shoved this ragged bear in her arms right before she left home. 'Take him and if you're ever scared or sad hug him' he had told her. He had tears in his eyes as he handed his favorite teddy over to her. He had outgrown the bear at that point and it usually sat in the closet. She thinks the tears were more because he was losing her than they were for the bear. She cherished the bear, though. Reaching across, she picked him up and wrapped her arms around him. She can't ever remember being this sad, so it was definitely Mr. Teddy time. 

"Fine." It wasn't that Jellybean hated Keith. It's just that she doesn't really like him either. She felt indifferent. They didn't have a relationship. He came over and spent time with her mother. If they all had dinner she usually sat there bored. They didn't talk much. They didn't have anything in common. He's just... her mom's boyfriend. He would never be her father. That was for sure.

"Stop. Stop the car!" The car came to a sudden halt and Jellybean barely braced herself in time. Gladys stared out the window as she unbuckled her seat belt. "I'll be right back. Jellybean stay in the car." Gladys threw the door open and stepped out, slamming it shut behind her. She walked around the front of the car and started to head towards a building.

"Where are we?" Keith asked.

"Southside High," Jellybean answered. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, following her mother's path towards the front of the school. Keith opted to stay in the car. "Mom?"

"Jellybean, stay back!" Gladys called over to her. Gladys pushed past the yellow police tape and walked around the orange cones. It wasn't hard to see. Among the chains on the floor was blood. A lot of blood. Her baby's blood. She didn't really know much about what had happened. But this school? She met FP at this school. She had the time of her life at this school. Now? Now all of those memories mean nothing, because her son had his life taken from him at this school.

"Is that blood?" Jellybean's voice quivered behind her.

"Honey, I told you to stay back."

"Is that Jug's?" Tears welled in Jellybean's eyes.

"Oh, honey."

"It is, isn't it?" 

"Come here." Gladys wrapped her arms around her daughter. Jellybean's cries were quiet into her shoulder. She wouldn't have even known she was crying if her body hadn't been shaking. Gladys rubbed Jellybean's back, trying to keep her own tears back. She needs to be strong for her daughter. She needs to be here for her. It's the least she could do, since she couldn't do that for her son.

"Everyone alright?" Keith called from the street. 

"We're okay!" Gladys called back, wiping her cheeks. She pulled Jellybean back and wiped hers as well. "We have to be strong. Can you be strong for me? Can you put on a brave face for me?" she asked. Jellybean nodded and wiped her eyes again. "That's my girl," she kissed her cheek. "Come on. Lets go see your Dad," she took Jellybean's hand and walked her back to the car, looking over her shoulder at the crime scene behind her.

Once they got back to the car and drove away, it took only a few minutes to reach the trailer park. Talk about nostalgia. Jellybean could remember every inch of this place. She could remember playing ball with her dad, riding bikes with her brother, dancing in the streets in her tutu and making her mom angry, and she can even remember where she felt and cut her forehead. Instinctively her hand went to the tiny scar. And there? That's where Jughead fell and broke his arm. And those big group of rocks? They had all played lava there with Archie Andrews. And the summer that she left a girl named Toni Topaz had taught her how to braid her hair right by that tree. Jellybean touched her pigtail in memory. She's gotten much better since then. She wondered how Toni was, if she was still around. 

The car came to a stop at the most familiar place of all. Home. The memories hit her faster than she could push them away. This place screamed of Jughead. And for a split second, for the tiniest amount of time, she forgot. The corners of her mouth tugged up and she went to reach for the car door handle. She was going to run inside and throw herself at her goofy big brother. He would smile and laugh and hug her and ask her a million and one questions about literally everything until she got tired of him and even then he would bug her. But then she remembered. The corners of her mouth fell and her hand lingered on the car door handle. 

She would give anything for a million and one questions about literally everything. She took it for granted.

The front door of the trailer opened and her dad stood in the doorway. She snapped out of her memories and pushed the door open. She grabbed Mr. Teddy by the arm and ran up the steps to her dad, wrapping his arms around his waist. She missed him. She never chose to cut him out of her life. Her mom did.

"Jellybelly!" FP picked her up and swung her around. She didn't laugh like she usually did, but he got a grin out of his little princess. "My God, you have gotten so tall! What are you, 10 feet tall?" he whistled. Jellybean smacked him on the arm. He smiled, genuinely, at her. He looked up and the smile completely disappeared. Jellybean had forgotten about Keith. "Gladys. Stranger." He acknowledged the both of them. There was immediately tension in the air, as there always had been when Gladys and FP were in the same room together. They had one of the most passionate love affairs to ever come out of Riverdale, her mother had told her. But from what Jellybean can see, the most passionate love turned into the most passionate hate. She can remember years of screaming, cursing, bottles crashing, couches and tables flipping, holes in the walls, things breaking, and sitting with Jughead in his closet because they were scared, or going out to the library. That's how she would always remember her parents.

"Clever. FP, this is Keith."

"Your Uber driver?'

"No. My boyfriend."

Jellybean watched her father. His fists clenched and his jaw set. Time for a fight. "Dad, I'm going inside." but he didn't even acknowledge her. She took Mr. Teddy and walked inside with it. She still had a bedroom here. Granted, an old one. Outdated, not quite her style anymore. Probably full of dust. But she walked past her bedroom door and went straight to her brother's room. She took a breath before opening the door. It was just as she remembered. Small. She laid down on the plaid blanket he laid over his bed and clutched Mr. Teddy. Screaming started outside. She sniffled, ignoring it. She buried her face in Mr. Teddy and started to cry. She clung to the bear as tight as she could. Once she calmed down, she stared at Jughead's wall, covered with news articles. She sniffled and wiped at her wet cheeks before wrapping her arms back around the bear. "School's good. I really like math. My teacher says I might be able to skip a grade in math. I have a lot of friends. The new girl, Melissa, she's my best friend. We exchanged bracelets." She bit her lip. She would answer his million and one questions, even if he wasn't here to ask them. She could see his smile, hear him tell her 'that's so good Jellybean I'm so happy for you'. "I miss you." She cried until she fell asleep.

\-----

"Dad, I'm going inside."

FP barely heard her. _This bitch..._ "You brought your boyfriend to our son's funeral?"

Gladys huffed at him, standing by the car. She was waiting to see how this played out before she decides whether or not to stay here. "Soon to be fiance. And yes. He's part of mine and Jellybean's life."

"Well it would have been nice if you would have been a part of Jughead's life."

Gladys nodded, laughing. "You're right. My mistake for expecting you to step up and be a man for once and take care of our son!"

"That's right Gladys!" he came down the steps to meet her. "That's right! _OUR_ son! When you left me to punish me you punished him too!"

"How dare you-"

"Alright lets all calm down!" Keith stepped between them. 

FP eyed Keith. "I never said you were allowed on my property. I mean her," he jerked his finger at Gladys. "I get. She's always been a selfish bitch. But you? C'mon man during my son's funeral you want come here and piss on my territory? Really?"

Keith put his hands up between them. "I didn't come here to piss on your territory. I came here because I love this woman and she needs my support. When she heard, she was inconsolable."

FP laughed. "You love her? Ah man, my god damn condolences! Good luck with that!"

"Screw you, FP! You're a god damn pig!" Gladys snarled at him. "We're not going to stay here. Shame on me for thinking you could be a man for a damn week! Keith start the car. I'll get Jellybean."

"Wait." FP stopped her. "Let her stay here. This is beyond you and I. She needs to be where her brother was. She needs to be here right now. Please."

Gladys wasn't sure. FP had never laid a finger on Jellybean, but when he drank, he scared her. And without Jughead... "Fine. Fine. But if she wants to come to the hotel with us, she's coming. Try not to let anything happen to her."

FP grind his teeth. "Hey Gladys?" he stepped closer to her, so they were almost face to face.

"What?"

"Jughead was shot. He was shot in front of the school where we met. Where we kissed for the first time. It was Hiram Lodge. He shot our boy down and left him there to bleed out and die alone. If I hadn't come along. If I hadn't brought him food... Juggy would have been alone. Scared and dying. He did that to our boy." He sniffled before turning dark eyes towards her. "When I was holding him in my arms, he told me he loved me. He also told me that he called you. He wanted to come to you and you turned him away. Maybe if you hadn't turned him away he would be in Toledo right now..." FP grinned when the look of horror crossed her face. Checkmate.

Gladys slapped him. Hard. Right across the face. "I hate you."

FP laughed. "The feeling is mutual." He watched her get in the car, Keith quick to speed away. "Bye!" he waved after them. Once they were gone he lit a cigarette. "Bitch." He sat outside and thought about his family as he finished his cigarette. He needs to step up for Jellybean. He needs to start being a better father. Jughead is gone and that's something that will haunt him forever. But he can still protect her. He took a moment to himself before going inside and finding Jellybean asleep in Jughead's bedroom. Walking in, he covered her with a blanket. On Jughead's desk was a big plastic bag. He went over to it and opened it. Reaching inside, he pulled out Jughead's Serpent jacket. All of his belongings from the hospital. His cell phone, his clothes, his shoes. And then there was the hat. That hat he had found in a thrift store when Jughead was 5. They didn't have much money, but he had enough to buy it for him. The kid never took it off after. Holding the hat, he took a seat on the edge of Jughead's bed, careful not to disturb Jellybean. He looked down at the hat, looking it over, clutching it in his hand. He grinned at it, before burying his face in his hands and sobbing.

He misses his son. He misses him so damn much.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Round two with his ex, he presumes. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him to give Jellybean peace and quiet. He opened the door.

"Come back to apolog-" he stopped when he saw who was there. "Fred, what are you doing here-"

Fred pushed the door the rest of the way open and hugged him. Past be damned, they were best friends at one point. He watched Jughead grow up. "I am so, so sorry FP. Jughead was a damn good kid. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve this."

FP hugged Fred back, tears welling in his eyes again. "I did. He didn't."

"No. You were a good father. None of us are perfect."

FP felt a tear fall. "I could have been better. You said so yourself at one point, right?" FP's voice broke. He pulled out of the hug and wiped his tears. "I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't even be able to stand if it were Archie. When the Black Hood had that gun on me and Archie came out of the bathroom... man, I almost died right there. And when I was shot I just kept thinking thank you. Thank you for shooting me and not him. So from where I'm standing FP, you have nothing to apologize for. You're being very strong."

"Yeah? I don't know about that." He sniffled, not able to meet Fred's eyes. "I miss him, Fred. Unbearably so." He took a breath. "Hiram did this."

Fred nodded. "I thought so."

"Yeah well I know so. Juggy told me, before he died. I'm going to give Jug this week. I'm going to remember him, grieve him, honor him. Then Hiram Lodge is dead."

And for once, Fred didn't disagree. Instead he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He kept by his side as his best friend, who had once been like a brother to him, broke down sobbing. He felt a tremendous amount of pain for FP. He had been there when Jughead was born. He can remember FP running out screaming at him. 'IT'S A BOY IT'S A BOY I HAVE A SON'. Tears of joy shone in his eyes. Gladys and FP had waited til birth to see the gender. Gladys said she knew she was having a girl. FP told her a boy. Fred can remember those days like it was yesterday. Young and careless. FP holding his son in his arms, promising to take care of him and love him. Asking Fred to be his Godfather. He remembers the first time he had held Jughead. He was a tiny thing, born prematurely. 'He'll get strong, my boy' FP had told him. Fred can remember Mary taking pictures of Archie and Jughead when they were just babies. Side by side. He remembers when they learned to talk together and walk together and play together. How did they get here? How did they go from FP crying out 'it's a boy' to sobbing on the ground screaming 'my boy'.

This wasn't how it was suppose to be. But so goes life. All Fred can do now is let go of his vision of Jughead's future and let go of the past. It didn't matter now. He just needs to be here for his friend.

\-----

After Alice left FP's, she went to the register. She had some things on her mind that she wanted to clear up. Mostly, who is Hiram Lodge? Yeah, she knows him barely from when they went to school together. Sure, they knew plenty about his prison stay, but what about his life before that? Was he in the mob? What other crimes did he commit? Murder? She didn't really care. As far as she's concerned Hiram Lodge is guilty. If Jughead named him, and she believes that to be something FP would never lie about, then he did it. No questions asked. But if she had something to back it up and to really show what kind of person he is, it would at least make this thing easier. It would get more people on their side and would solve a lot of opposition they might face. 

It honestly didn't take long to find something. Now that a lot of old news articles were being republished to the web, she was able to find exactly what she needed. There, in NY, Hiram Lodge suspected of murdering 3 people. Bingo. She printed out a couple of copies and grabbed her purse. FP had asked for peace this week, but that didn't mean she couldn't at least get the ball rolling, right? Grinning, she left the Register and headed home.

When Alice got home she found her daughter sitting in the kitchen, still in her pajamas, hair down, crying. It's hard, seeing your child hurt. For a split second she imagined herself holding Betty's body, watching her die. She felt lightheaded as she pushed herself forward. She went into the kitchen and came up behind Betty. Without a word she wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her tight. Betty started to sob, head bowing forward. Alice clung tighter, trying to protect her from the pain. Sitting in front of Betty on the table were photos of her and Jughead. They were smiling, happy. One had Betty giving Jughead a kiss on the cheek while another had Jughead with his arms wrapped tight around her. Alice always has to remind herself that they were in love. Betty didn't just lose a friend or a boyfriend, she lost her first love. Possibly, what would have been her only love. 

Once Betty started to calm down and her sobs turned to silent tears, Alice released her daughter. "Betty." Alice took the seat beside her. "I am so sorry for your loss. Truly. I regret immensely the way I treated Jughead before. I will be here for you every second that you need me. I promise you." Alice took Betty's hands in her own. "But things are going to change in this town soon. Before Jughead died he told his dad who shot him. It was-"

"Hiram Lodge."

Alice sat back, watching her daughter for a moment. "How did you-"

"Toni. One of the Serpents told me." Betty didn't look at her mother, but instead picked up a picture of Jughead alone, looking to the side and grinning. "Jug knew he was going to make Hiram mad, but... I don't know. If I thought something like this would have happened I would never have let him do it. But Jug... he loved the Southside. There was something about him when he became a Serpent that changed. He became confident. He started to feel safe, like he belonged. And that's all he ever wanted, Mom, was to belong. Then Hiram came and he threatened to take that away from him and he was never going to let that happen without a fight. But, he didn't want to die, Mom. He didn't. He wanted to go to college. He wanted to finish his novel. He had dreams." Betty sniffled, wiping her cheek. She put the photo down. "Hiram took that from him. He took him from us." Betty looked her mother right in the eyes. "If a war starts in this town, I'm going to be damn ready for it."

Alice felt torn. On one hand she knew, deep down, that she would never be able to keep Betty from this. On the other hand, all she wanted to do is keep Betty from this. Again, the image of Betty dying in her arms stabbed her heart. She's not sure how FP continues to live. She would surely have died. "Betty, I don't want you to be involved in anything that goes down in this town. I do, however, need you to play a small part." Alice pulled the article out of her pocket and handed it to Betty. "I know Veronica is your friend, but-"

"Veronica and I are in limbo right now. It all depends on where she falls with her father. She either supports Jughead or she supports his murderer. Her call." Betty took the article from Alice and unfold it. "What a surprise." She put it on the table. Ironically right next to Jughead's photos.

"Well, Sweetheart. I think you need to have a conversation with your friend. Perhaps bring this to her attention. Maybe you should talk to Hiram's new solider, Archie, too."

Betty nodded. "I think you're right, Mom." She grabbed the photos and the articles and went up stairs to get dressed.

\-----

Archie had been lying in bed all morning, going well into the afternoon. He had text Betty 4, maybe 5, times. She wasn't answering. He would have went over there but he literally felt like he couldn't move. It was almost like the weight of his guilt kept him in his bed. His dad had come in an hour ago, asking him to get up and get dressed. He hadn't responded. He couldn't. Was this what it was like to grieve? Being dead and being alive at the same time. His organs working but his mind and body gone?

Is this on him?

Is this his fault?

He had been the one Hiram called to take care of this. He had tried, but maybe he could have tried harder? Maybe if he had tried harder he could have gotten rid of Jughead and the Serpents and then maybe Hiram would have been pleased? Maybe then he wouldn't have killed Jug?

His stomach hurt and he felt like throwing up. He's accusing Hiram based off what? His father? He can't do that. Hiram never would have killed Jughead. Right?

Archie groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. It was too much to think about. There's no way. There's no way he supported the man who murdered his best friend.

His phone buzzed. Betty. 'I'm coming over'. Archie bit his lip and finally managed to push himself out of bed. He threw on a clean pair of jeans and an old T shirt. He was just putting his sneakers on when Betty barged into his room. "I let myself in. Your dad wasn't home."

"Oh." Betty stood there, staring at Archie. Something passed between them. An acknowledgement of each other? An understanding of each other's grief? Of each other's guilt? Archie stood up and hugged her, tight. No words were exchanged, but the moment meant a lot to each of them. They were Jughead's Northside family. They needed to stick together for him. 

"We have a problem." Betty gently pushed out of the hug. "By the name of Veronica Lodge."

"I noticed." Archie crossed his arms. "Betty, you need to take it easy on her. She's catching a lot of heat for something everyone thinks her father did."

Betty smirked. "Thinks?" she shook her head. "He did it, Archie. Look at this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the article. 

Archie took it from her. Hiram was suspected of murdering 3 people. It was almost as if the ground gave out beneath him. He sat down on his bed. Did Hiram really kill his best friend? He let out a breath and hand the article back to her. "That doesn't mean..." he swallowed. "That doesn't mean he did it."

Betty took the article back, sticking it back in her pocket. "Are you saying that because you believe it or because you don't want to live knowing you supported a man capable of that?" She crossed her arms, watching him. It hurt and she knew it would. She meant for it to hurt him. "Archie," her voice was softer now. "I told Veronica to meet us at Pop's. We need to confront her with this. We need to know where she stands." Archie just nodded. Betty sighed and sat beside him. "Look, you can right your wrongs here. Help me get to the bottom of this. Help me get rid of the person who did this to Jughead. Okay? Make up for what you can." Archie only nodded again.

Betty rubbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Archie. I'm sorry for all of this."

So was he. In more ways than he could count.

\-----

This was the first time in a long time that Veronica didn't feel good going to Pop's. She wished she could say she didn't know why, but she knew exactly why. Betty's mad at her. She didn't even look at her yesterday in school. She didn't even acknowledge her existence. And she isn't the only one. She could feel people glaring at her all the time, almost as if she was the one who shot Jughead. She would never have done that and her father didn't do it. She spoke to him that night. He was home. He couldn't have done it. But yet, they were guilty without even being given the opportunity to prove their innocence. Might as well put them on death row now. 

When Veronica walked into Pop's, she immediately noticed Archie and Betty sitting together in a booth, their backs to her. Betty's head was on Archie's shoulder and even from a distance she could see the slight shake in her shoulders. She wanted to be there for Betty, but she wasn't allowing her. Sighing, Veronica moved forward. She put up a sympathetic smile and scoot into the booth across from Betty and Archie. "Hi, guys," she reached forward and put her hand on Betty's. They were looking at photos. Jughead in all of them. Veronica frowned down at them for a moment. A face she would never see again.

Betty pulled her hand back and wiped her tears away. She gave Veronica a look that could kill. "Did you know?"

Archie sighed, clearly uncomfortable. He sat up straighter and took his arm back from around Betty. Veronica noticed they were awfully close. "Betty. Don't do this."

"Oh, I'm going to do this, Archie," she gave him a side glance before meeting Veronica's eyes. "Did you know your father was going to kill Jughead? Are you here to do damage control?"

Veronica rolled her eyes for a split second, letting out a huff. "Betty. I know you are grieving-"

"Answer the question, Veronica. And don't lie. I'll find out."

"Betty. My father was at home that night. We had an entire conversation in his study. Also, my dad is a piece of work sometimes, sure, but he is not a killer." Veronica felt her temper flaring.

"Is that so?" Betty slammed a new article down on the table so hard the milkshake glasses shook. "You sure about that?" Betty pushed the article towards Veronica. 

Veronica picked the small piece of paper up. 'Manhattan Murder Suspect' was the title. Highlighted beneath it was her father's name. He was suspected of killing 3 men back in New York. Veronica felt the air get sucked out of the room. Her father? Hiram Lodge. A killer? Did her mother know? Why didn't anyone ever tell her? Veronica shook a little as she pushed the article back towards Betty, maintaining eye contact. "Suspect. He was a suspect, Betty."

Betty held Veronica's gaze. "Before Jug died, he told his dad. He said Hiram Lodge shot me."

"Wait, what?" Archie paused and looked at Betty. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Veronica huffed at her boyfriend. "Because it doesn't matter, Archie. My father didn't do it-"

Betty slammed her fists on the table. "YES HE DID!" She screamed. 

Veronica sat back, stunned. "Betty calm down-"

Her fist hit the table again. "Your father killed him! He shot my boyfriend and he KILLED him! And yet you sit here and defend the monster-"

"Betty." Archie put his hand on her arm. "Calm down-"

"No! Your father killed Jughead! He murdered him! Your father is a murderer!"

"Betty! That's enough!" Veronica yelled back, tears stinging her eyes. "You don't know-"

"I do!" She slammed her fist again. "Jughead said so!"

Veronica licked her lips, breathing a little heavier, wanting to cry. "If I thought my father did this, Betty, I would hand him over to FP in a heart beat. But he didn't! He didn't do it!" A tear finally fell. "Jughead was my friend too-"

Betty cut her off with a hysterical laugh. "Your friend? Your friend!? You never cared about him! You never even spoke to him directly. He was never your friend, Veronica." Her words filled with hate, her glare murderous. 

"We did, actually, Betty. Just because you weren't around babysitting him and dragging him into your bullshit doesn't mean-" 

Veronica was cut off when Betty reached across the table and slapped Veronica right across the face. Veronica's mouth dropped, hand going to her stung cheek. Archie grabbed Betty and pulled her back to her seat. His eyes went from Betty, to Veronica, then back to Betty. Veronica's lip trembled. Her best friend. How could she? "Betty-"

"Get out of my face, Veronica Lodge. Jughead's blood is on your whole family." Her voice was calm, but venomous.

Veronica looked at Archie, who looked sorry. Well screw that. She grabbed her purse. "Fine. Gladly-" just before she got up, someone stepped in front of the booth. 

"Lodge."

Veronica looked up at Sweet Pea. His dark eyes stared down at her. She was going to be attacked. She could feel the tension in the air. "Let me up." But he didn't move. "I will scream. Let. Me. Up."

At this point Archie stood up. "Sweet Pea, let her up. She didn't do anything."

Sweet Pea smirked, fists clenching. He kept staring her down. "We don't know that," he said and cracked his neck. "I like you Veronica. You're pretty. You're smart. But if you had anything to do with this? I don't attack women. But that doesn't mean the others won't. Toni has no issue with it. If you were in on this, you will pay."

Archie grabbed Sweet Pea by the arm but Sweet Pea shoved him off. "Leave her alone!"

"I am. If this had been your father, Andrews," Sweet Pea chuckled. "You would have been dealt with already. Then again," he stepped up to Archie. "You're in bed with the Lodges, aren't you?" then he smirked. "Literally."

"I had nothing to do with this. Jughead was my best friend. I would have defended him." Now Archie's fists clenched. "Now leave Veronica alone and don't ever threaten me again."

Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes at Archie. "You know, Andrews. That does beg the question, did you know about this? Being his lap dog and all. Maybe you were even the one to pull the trigger-"

Archie shoved Sweet Pea hard. Just before Sweet Pea punched him, Fangs stepped in and wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him back. "Enough," Fangs hissed in his ear. "FP said not yet," he whispered. 

Sweet Pea jerked away and pointed at Archie, then Veronica, then walked off, practically kicking the door open as he barged out it. Fangs sighed and looked at the group. His eyes landed on Veronica. "I really hope you had nothing to do with this. Jughead was fond of you."

Veronica felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she watched him leave. Her heart was pounding, hands shaking. She needed to get out. She needs out right now.

"Ronnie, let me walk you home-" She shoved right past Archie and practically ran out of Pop's. She's not safe in this town anymore. They've turned against her. She lost Betty. She basically lost Archie. Jughead's gone. She's alone.

"Excuse me, watch where you're going!" Cheryl belt out as Veronica practically ran into her. Veronica suddenly felt not so alone. Cheryl, her friend. She would have her back just like she's always had Cheryl's. "Veronica, what's wrong?"

"Everyone is turning against me, Cheryl." Veronica wiped the tears from her cheek. "Archie didn't defend me. The Serpents want to kill me. Betty has completely turned on me. She slapped me!"

"Well, there's the Blossom in her." Cheryl smirked, mostly pleased. Her small grin fell though, as she took Veronica's hands. "I know what it's like to have a terrible father. But, your father did kill Jughead. As much as I value our friendship... well, Toni isn't taking this well at all. She's very upset. Apparently Jughead was a great guy?" She shrugged. "The point is, I really care for Toni. Like, a lot. And she really needs me right now. She's been there for me and I need to be there for her-"

"And I haven't?"

"You have. Which is why I will try and clear your name. But in the meantime..." Cheryl let go of Veronica's hands. "I wasn't Jughead's friend, but he didn't deserve to die like that. It's a tragedy. I will try and clear your name with Toni, who in return will back the Serpents up. But for now you need to hold strong. And Veronica, if your dad did do this... maybe you need to consider making peace with this. Maybe you need to let him go."

Cheryl gave Veronica a small smile before walking into Pop's. Veronica stood there for a minute. She was confused. Was Cheryl on her side or not? If not, she's completely alone. Suddenly she remembered when FP had been put away for murdering Jason Blossom. She remembered Jughead being picked on, ridiculed, blamed for things, even beat up because of what happened with his father. Maybe now it's her turn. He handled it with grace, kind of. She can too. 

Suddenly she really wishes she could call Jughead. 

But instead, she called her father.

"Daddy? I need someone to pick me up. Now."

\-----

Veronica sat in her father's study, staring up at the painting of herself that hung over his head. Her father had picked her up from Pop's. He had threatened to destroy the town when Veronica got into his car and broke down sobbing. He was a good father like that, always trying to save his daughter from hurt. But now she couldn't help but think of FP, who would have done the same to his son, but her father might have taken that chance from him. 

No.

_No._

He wouldn't. He didn't. But in the back of her mind...

_Did he?_

"Mija." Veronica's eyes fell from her portrait to meet her father's. "Mija, tell me what happened. Did someone hurt you?" At that point Hermione came in with a glass of water, handing it to Veronica and sitting in the chair beside her. "Was it Archie?"

"No." She took a sip of water. She had to ask. She had to tell him. She has to be brave. "Daddy... people think you killed Jughead."

Hiram sat back in his chair. "What?" He said, incredulous. He stared at his daughter, who looked away, then turned his gaze towards Hermione. "Do you believe that, Veronica?"

"No!" Veronica responded quickly, putting the glass of water down on his desk. "No, of course not. You wouldn't, because we had that conversation where we agreed to distract him. We agreed not to do anything drastic. I know you wouldn't lie to me." Her eyes met his again. "I know you wouldn't betray your only daughter. So no, I don't believe them." Hermione crossed one leg over the other. Hiram tapped his fingers on his desk. Veronica noticed all of it. "Unless you did. Unless you did betray me and murdered my friend."

Hermione's grip on her chair tightened as her head jerked towards Veronica. "Veronica. You better not go there. You have accused me of trying to murder Fred Andrews and now you're going to accuse your father of gunning down a boy. I'm starting to question your real view on this family."

Hiram put his hand up towards Hermione, never breaking eye contact with Veronica. "You just broke my heart, Veronica-"

"Jughead told FP that you were the one to shoot him. Before he died, he named you. Why would he waste his final breaths to lie? And Betty found an article that accused you of murdering 3 people back in the city so you tell me what I'm supposed to believe."

"You're supposed to believe your father."

"I want to, Daddy! Don't you get it! I want to believe with every piece of who I am that you would never do this! But it's always secrets and lies in this family. Secrets, lies, sneaking around, never telling the full truth. I don't know what to believe anymore, but I so badly want to believe you."

"Then believe me, Mija! I promise you I never hurt that boy!" Hiram stood. Veronica wanted so badly to believe him wholeheartedly, but the seed of doubt has been planted. So while her father stood there and looked at her, expectant, she said nothing. She just turned her head and wiped her eyes. Hiram nodded. "If you think I am such a monster, Veronica. Go to your room. I wouldn't want you to be in danger." Veronica stood up and sped off to her room, slamming her door shut.

Hermione stood up and closed the study door. "This is bad, Hiram. This is very, very bad." Hermione poured the both of them a drink. Truth be told, things in the Lodge household have been tense since the shooting two days ago. The plan had been to kill Jughead and have someone dispose of his body. Bury him in the woods on a side road no one ever went down. His face would appear on missing posters and people who hold search parties but no one would ever find him. Toss that ugly hat of his in the river and let everyone think he drowned. But since the shooting itself, everything has gone the complete opposite of how it was supposed to go. Someone, who Hiram now knows is FP, was there when he pulled the trigger. He had to run instead of take time to dispose of the body. Then everyone knew he was murdered and of course the authorities would get involved. And now? Now the little annoyance named him before he died. To top it off, his little band of idiots are turning his daughter against him. Things were getting gradually worse and it was getting harder and harder to stay optimistic. He should have went for a head shot. At least then Jughead never could have named him. 

"I know, I know," he sighed. "Even in death the little troublemaker won't leave me be." He fold his hands on his desk and leaned forward. "So, FP thinks it was me. I'm surprised to hear this. I would have thought there would be Serpents burning our home down by now." He scratched his cheek, lost in thought. "If FP thinks I did it then the Serpents think I did it. Any support we had in the Southside is now gone. It was very little to begin with."

Hermione finally handed Hiram his drink. "So, what do we do? Do we give up on this whole project and leave? Do we fight them?"

"No, we act like nothing happened." He took a sip of his drink. "FP thinks we did it, but we're not suppose to know that. We act like we have no idea we're being suspected. We donate money to support the funeral, we offer to name something after his kid, we go to the funeral. We act _normal_. If they see us getting ready for war or running away it'll be automatic guilt to them. We play it cool. In the meantime, I'm going to call some friends of mine. Get reinforcements in here. We're not safe in this town right now, but they can't know we know that."

Hermione nodded, taking a sip of her own drink before she sighed. "This is going to be a war, Hiram. I'm not so sure we'll win this one."

Hiram was surprised. "Why do you say that, dear?"

"If FP had killed Veronica, you would kill his whole family to avenge her. As strong as we are and as resourceful as we are, this isn't a gang war, Hiram. This is a war against a man that has nothing left to lose. He will fight us until there's nothing left in him. He won't stop until you're dead."

\-----

Cheryl isn't accustomed to these... conditions. The smell of smoke and cheap beer in the air. Barely any light. Grown men grunting at each other. Young men fighting over pool. It's a long way from home, where they had fine china and beautiful attire. Here it was all leather, smoke, and sweat. But as unaccustomed she is with the scenery, she was able to find a light in it all. 

"Milkshakes for two." Cheryl grinned as she put a milkshake on the bar in front of where Toni was sitting. Toni, is her light. And if this is where Toni was happy and felt safe and comfortable, she would become accustomed to it. It was hard to be here, knowing her brother died downstairs. She didn't often come here for that reason. But right now Toni's hurting. Right now, the girl who broke her out of her own personal hell to show her she loves her, needs her. Cheryl can put aside her feelings for now and do the same. 

"You didn't have to do that." Toni grinned, nonetheless, and took a sip of her milkshake. Pop's always had the best. 

Cheryl smiled. "I wanted to." She took a sip out of her own milkshake. Silence passed between them. Cheryl watched Toni carefully. She's strong, Cheryl noticed. She put up a brave face and act like everything was okay but Cheryl could see the slight slump in her shoulders and the way her eyes often drift down. She remembers Toni showing up at her house that night, shaking, eyes bright red. She had walked right into Cheryl's arms and cried. Cheryl didn't know why, only gathering a few words here and there. Jughead, her fault, she shouldn't have left him, dead. She had held her all night. The next morning Toni had apologized, but Cheryl didn't accept it. It was honestly the least she could do.

"I really appreciate it, Cheryl." Toni reached forward and squeezed Cheryl's arm. Before she could pull her hand back, Cheryl put hers on top of it.

"How are you doing?" Cheryl asked.

Toni turned around to make sure no one was really around them, before meeting Cheryl's eyes. "Not great. I mean..." she sighed. "Look, I didn't know Jughead the way Archie and Betty did. We weren't friends when we were kids. We knew each other. FP used to babysit me. I used to braid Jellybean's hair," she chuckled. "But we were always more acquaintances than friends, ya know? But when FP went away and Jug came into the picture more, things changed. I really liked him. He and I had a lot of common interests and, I don't know. He wanted to change things. He wanted to make us better than we were. The Serpents, I mean. He wanted us to be better and I wanted that too. We have a bad reputation. The generation before us don't really give a damn, but he did. I wanted the same things he did. We bonded over that, ya know? At first I wasn't sure about him. He seemed soft around the edges, but he proved himself. He stood up for us, for our home. He was a real Serpent prince," she smirked, sad. "He shouldn't have died, Cheryl. Not like this. And the worst part was... I should have been there."

"I'm glad you weren't. You could have gotten hurt." Cheryl's thumb was rubbing the top of Toni's hand. "No offense to Jughead, but I'm glad you were never put in harm's way."

"I know." Toni grinned at her. "But that's what Serpents do. We protect each other. We unite. And we left him there to die. And FP? He's never been anything but amazing to us, all of us. Seeing him broken like this? It hurts. Our leader is crumbling and we don't know how to help him." Toni rest her chin on her hand and watched Cheryl. "This just, really sucks."

"I know." Cheryl stood up and hugged Toni. Toni hugged her back, burying her face in Cheryl's gorgeous red hair.

"I do need a favor though."

Cheryl pulled back. "Anything for my Serpent Queen."

Toni grinned. "Tomorrow night. I want to do a memorial for Jug. I want you to get some people together and sing, like you always do." She pushed Cheryl's hair behind her ear. "I know you and Jug weren't friends-"

"We weren't. I didn't entirely hate him and I very much do not hate you. I'm in. You tell me what you need and I'll do it."

Toni leaned forward and gave Cheryl a tender kiss. "Thank you." She met Cheryl's eyes.

"Anytime-"

Suddenly there was a loud clatter and then silence. Toni turned around to see what the commotion was. Behind them, FP had come in. This was the first time they were really seeing him after shooting. He had sent them all a text message, simply saying 'No one touch a Lodge. Not yet.' That was all they got. But now, two days later, here he was. "You should go." Toni gently led Cheryl to the back door, giving her a quick kiss before escorting her out. Afterwards she moved into the crowd, pushing her way between people to get to the front. FP stood there, but not alone. Jellybean was at his side, holding her brother's Serpent jacket.

"FP." Sweet Pea stepped up to him out of the crowd. FP sighed. Sweet Pea had been bundled with anxiety since the shooting, Toni had noticed. She wasn't sure if it was because she thought FP would be mad at him, because he felt guilty, or if he just had pent up rage he didn't know what to do with. "I'm sorry, FP. I'm sorry I let Jug down. I'm sorry I let you down. I..." he swallowed. FP nodded and put his hand on Sweet Pea's shoulder.

"You didn't let anyone down, Sweet Pea." And then he looked around the rest of the room. He cleared his throat and moved through the crowd, getting everyone's attention. "Alright." He turned towards all of them. "As I am sure you have all heard by now a Serpent was murdered. My son was murdered. Two nights our young group of Serpents held a peaceful protest to stop the knock down of Southside High by chaining themselves to the front entrance. While most of the Serpents took a break, Jughead stayed behind. It was then that Hiram Lodge turned a peaceful protest to murder. He singled out my son. He shot him while he was still chained. A grown man went after a 16 year old boy while he was unable to defend himself and he killed him. Why? Because he was a Serpent. Because he was getting in his way." FP paused. He would keep his emotions at bay, at least while he's here. He's seen every single person in this room cry, for one reason or another. But he's the leader. He doesn't get the same luxury. Or, at least, he shouldn't.

"I held my son as he died. I held him in my arms like I did when he was born. I talked to him. I got to tell him I loved him. But while we were waiting for the ambulance to come, he told me it was Hiram Lodge who shot him. So for me, that's fact. My son would not lie on his death bed about who shot him. He wouldn't." FP looked out at the crowd, eyes burning as he held back the tears. "For me, this is personal. That was my boy. For some of you, this might be personal. Maybe you were friends with him," he looked over at Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs. "Or maybe you didn't talk much. Maybe you didn't know him that well." He looked at the others. 

"What I'm getting to is this. We all rely on each other and I know none of you ever have a hard time asking each other for a favor. But this favor I'm going to ask? This isn't helping kick some guy's ass that screwed you over, or taking care of your wives or husbands while you're locked up, or helping with a gambling debt, or anything like that. No. What I'm asking you to do is help me murder someone. I am going to kill Hiram Lodge and if I find out his wife had anything to do with it, I might just kill her too. I don't know. But I can't _expect_ any of you to help with this. I can only ask. So that's what I am doing. I'm asking all of you to help me avenge my son. Help me avenge another Serpent. Those of you that have kids, I'm asking you to feel compassion. Think about how you're going home to them tonight and..." FP looked down. "And some of us aren't." He looked up, eyes red. "So I'm going to go into the back room and anyone who wants to help me, come join me. If you don't, I understand, I do. Jellybean, my daughter, brought her brother's jacket with her. We'll hang it up with the rest."

FP walked into the back room, ignoring the whispers that were going on behind him. For all he knew none of them would agree and he'd be on his own. If that were the case, fine. FP stood in the middle of the back room and took a breath before turning around. Right behind him was every single person he had just spoken to, trying to budge their way into the room. Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs stood right in front of him. He eyed the three of them. "Don't feel obligated. You're just kids. I understand if you're scared or you don't want to. Jug would too."

Sweet Pea shook his head. "We're with you."

Toni nodded. "He would do it for us."

Fangs shrugged. "I kind of liked him."

FP grinned at them before looking at all of the others who had followed him in. "Everyone who is okay with this raise your hand."

All hands went up. FP grinned. "Good. Lets get started."


	4. Angel Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memorial service continues to raise the tensions between the Lodge family and the Southside. The Jones family prepares for a funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song belongs to Lady Gaga. I changed two words I think.

The funeral home wasn't as dreary as FP had imagined it would be. It was his first time here. He had expected gothic wallpaper and statues of weeping women everywhere. Typically everyone he knew was serviced at the Southside funeral home, which was modest in it's decor, but Gladys thought it would be nice to 'switch things up'. Aka, rub in his face that he can't afford to bury his own son. Funerals are expensive.

FP held the door open for Gladys and allowed her to walk in first. Immediately there was a young man in a black suit standing there, waiting for them. His face was a mix of polite business and sorrowful business. FP already didn't like him. Gladys seemed to though, walking right up to him and shaking his hand.

"Before we get started, I would like to offer my condolences on your loss. It's always a tragedy when someone is taken so young and to lose them in such a violent way... well there's no words to describe what I am sure you are going through right now." The funeral director bowed his head in sorrow towards FP and Gladys. FP couldn't help but wonder how many people he has said that to before. It must be part of the training. "With that said, I know you called earlier regarding the price." The director looked at Gladys. "Fortunately, I did receive a sizable amount of donations towards your son's funeral. A lot of people have been calling in and donating their money to help make your son's final resting very special."

"Wait, wait, wait." FP held his hand up. This wasn't sitting right with him. "Donations? Do you keep a list?"

The funeral director was caught off guard for a split second, but recovered quickly with a grin. "I do. Let me get the list for you. One moment." And he walked off.

Gladys huffed and turned to FP, sneering at him. "Why does it even matter, FP? This is good news. God knows we can't afford to give Juggy what he deserves." She started to look around the room. It was a big room, with coffin samples lining the walls. Wood samples and fabric samples. She walked over to the samples and reached forward, running her fingers over the smooth oak wood sample. "Juggy would want something darker than oak, don't you think?"

"Who gives a shit, Gladys?" FP shook his head, anxious to get his hands on that list. 

Gladys' head jerked towards her ex. "I care, FP. And you should too, you insufferable Pig. This is your god damn son. He deserves the best."

"Ah!" The funeral director returned. "That is our Natural Grained Solid Oak casket. It's one of our most popular picks. Families really like the lighter wood-" He paused when FP grabbed the papers out of his hand. "I can show you a full sample if you would like."

"I would." Gladys crossed her arms and glared at FP. FP didn't care though. He scanned the names on the list.

_Andrews family_  
Topaz family  
Cooper family McCoy family Keller family 

And then a hand full of Serpents. No Lodges. He sighed. Good. That made him feel better. He had been afraid they had donated. He remembers Fred telling him that the Lodges helped with his medical bills. That would have been the last slap in the face he would take. He would have marched right over to the Lodge residence and killed Hiram right where he stood. He fold the paper and stuck it in his back pocket. He would thank everyone personally because the truth is they really couldn't afford to do this.

"FP. We're going in the back to look at the caskets. Are you coming?" He could tell just by her tone that he was really pissing Gladys off. He didn't entirely care. He followed them into the back room, where the room was filled with caskets of different sizes, shapes, wood, and fabrics. 

And just like that it hit him. He realized like a brick to the face what they were here to do. In the end, the casket doesn't mean anything to him. They'll never see it again. Jughead will never know. It's not important. But standing here, caskets everywhere, he became very aware. Aware of the fact that he is going to bury his son in one of these soon. His fingers gently ran over a dark wooden casket. 

"That's our polished solid mahogany finish. It's a nice medium between the light oak and the solid black. Many people like it." The funeral director stood beside him. FP kept running his fingers over the polished wood. 

FP closed his eyes. "I want this one. This one is Jug." He opened his eyes and took his hand from the wood. Gladys came over and looked at it, feeling it for herself, before nodding in agreement. 

"Now for the interior, we can do polyester, satin, or velvet?"

"I think satin." Gladys looked at FP. "A white satin. I think that would look very nice for him." FP didn't acknowledge her. It just served to make her angrier.

"Okay. Very good choices. Now please follow me and we can talk about prices and options." The funeral director led them to his office. His desk was on one side of the room, facing outwards, and facing it was a couch. Tissues sat on a table between them. FP and Gladys took their spots on the couch. "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Jones-"

"We're divorced." Gladys quickly interrupted him.

"Oh! My apologies."

"Yeah." FP smirked. "I was surprised too." Gladys glared at him.

"So, did your son follow any particular religion?"

"No."

"Okay. Would you like to bury or cremate your son?"

"Bury. You ain't burning my boy." FP leaned forward a little. He wasn't 100% sure why that pissed him off as much as it did. He knew a lot of people who were cremated. Hell, his mother was. But the idea of Jughead burning didn't sit right with him. "He will be buried in the Southside cemetery."

"Hold on, we didn't agree to that."

"We don't have to agree on that, Gladys. You gave up your right to an opinion when you abandoned him. Twice." She looked like she was going to hit him. The funeral director cleared his throat. FP didn't really care. "He will be buried at Southside. We're going to have a service here for him and then a burial the following day. I want the mahogany casket with whatever interior she wants. I don't really care. That's it. Now how much?"

"You are such an ass." Gladys really wanted to clobber him.

"How much?" FP ignored her.

"Well, most of it is covered. There were a lot of donations. You would owe 4 thousand."

"Fine. Are we done here?" FP stood up. 

The funeral director, clearly intimidated, stuttered before looking to Gladys for help. Her narrowed eyes were fuming on FP. "I can handle everything else."

"Good, great." FP reached into his pocket and pulled out Jughead's beanie. "I want this on him. It's very important-"

"We're not putting that ratty thing on his head, FP! Show some respect-"

"I want it on his head. If you fight me on this, you'll have the Southside to deal with." FP stared the director in the eyes. The director swallowed, before reaching forward and taking the beanie. 

"We'll need you to deliver his suit before the viewing. His body will be delivered here tonight. We'll begin prepping. The viewing will be in 2 days, the burial in 3 days. 7 pm viewing. 11 am burial."

"Very good. I'll get you the money by tomorrow." And with that, FP turned around and rushed out of the office, and practically ran out of the building. Once he got outside and fresh air finally hit his lungs, he felt immensely better. He couldn't stand being in there for another sec- Gladys snuck up behind him and whacked him, hard, on the back of the head with her purse. "Damnit Gladys, what the f-"

"How dare you!" she shoved him. "How God damn dare you!" she hit him again with her purse. He grabbed it out of her hands and flung it across the street to her car. She didn't even care. She used her fists, pounding them against his chest. "You son of a bitch! How dare you act that way in there!"

"I couldn't stand it, Gladys! I can't stand around all of that-"

"It's not about you! It's not about YOU!" She hit him again, shoving him after. "We need to give Juggy the best final resting we can and you come in here with your nasty attitude and rushing the whole God damn thing?!" She hit him again. Now he grabbed her arms, shoving her away from him. "Do you think it was easy for me to be in there? Do you think it's easy to imagine my son lying in one of those damn boxes? No! It was the hardest thing I have ever done! But this isn't about me and this isn't about you. Think about your son for once!"

"Oh?" FP laughed. "Wow, take a look in the God damn mirror Gladys. You left your own son here. He was homeless did you know that-"

"That's on you! I didn't leave him alone you idiot! I left him with his father. Where were you?! Stop putting your guilt on me, you bastard!" She shoved past him and grabbed her purse off the road. She wiped at her tears. She was crying out of anger. She hates him. She got into Keith's car and started it.

"I'll see you at the memorial!" She flipped him off as she drove away. FP huffed. "Whatever." He got on his motorcycle. What does she know? Nothing.

\-----

"Thanks for meeting me, Kev." Betty slid into the booth, opposite Kevin's seat. 

Kevin put his milkshake down and immediately took her hands. "Betty. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I am here for you. Anything you need." He squeezed her hands.

"I'm glad you said that, Kev, because I do need something from you." She leaned forward in her seat. "According to some people, there was a camera system outside of Southside. It was right above the entrance way where Jug... you know." She cleared her throat.

Kevin let go of Betty's hands and sat back. "What are you asking me, Betty?"

"I'm asking you to find a way to get that footage."

Kevin watched her, worried. "Are you okay?"

Betty sighed. "I'm okay Kevin. I really need you to do this for me, though. I need to see if there's anyway to point out who it was. I need to know who killed Jughead."

Kevin ran his tongue over his bottom lip, lost in thought. "The school was shut down. The cameras may have been off or-"

"They were on. Your dad was worried about vandalism. He kept the cameras on. He said he couldn't see anything but I need to know for myself."

"Well if my dad said-"

"Please, Kevin. Please do this for me. Imagine if it were someone you love. Imagine if one day you're madly in love with someone and the next day they're dead, gone. Imagine if you had to think about them everyday. Imagine if sometimes you would pick up the phone to call or text them before you remembered all over again that they weren't there anymore. I will never get to see him again, Kev. I'll never get to hold him or kiss him or even just..." Betty paused. "I'll never get to just talk to him again. I never even got to say goodbye. I need this footage. I need to make sure that whoever did this pays. I need to know, Kevin. Please."

Kevin sighed this time and looked away. "Alright. Okay. I'll do it. But I can't promise I'll find anything."

"Just try." Betty smiled. She got out of her side of the booth and leaned over Kevin, kissing his cheek. "I can never repay you. Thank you so much. You're the best." She then ran out of Pop's. 

Kevin watched her go before looking back at his milkshake. "What am I? The new IT guy in this town?" He huffed to himself. He could do it though. And it looks like now he has to.

\-----

"TT, love, I know you want to do this extra special for your friend, but honey you have to trust me. If there's anything I know how to do it's plan a fabulous memorial."

Cheryl put her hand on Toni's and Toni looked down at the table. They had papers and photos spread out between them. Behind them, Sweet Pea played pool, pretending not to pay attention. But given the way he's been almost clinging to her lately, Toni knew he was feeling about as bad as she is. He just didn't have a Cheryl to lean on. She nodded to Cheryl, her own way of waving the white flag. "You're right, you're right. I just want it to be... I don't know. Good enough?"

"And it will be, love. Trust me. I won't let you or Jughead down. We will make the statement you're trying to make. It will be very dramatic, very extra, but also..." she kissed Toni's hand. "It will be a perfect memorial for your friend. I've got your back."

"I know you will, beautiful." Toni leaned in and gave Cheryl a tender kiss. Sweet Pea made a small noise of disgust behind them. Not because of who she was kissing, but the fact that she was kissing anyone typically grossed him out. 

"Now, Jughead's favorite color, I'm assuming given his personality, was black. So we should-"

"Blue."

Cheryl turned her head to look at Sweet Pea behind her. He was leaning over the pool table, getting ready to take his shot. "I'm sorry, did Jax Teller have something he wanted to add to the conversation? Or are we just going to continue to stand in the background and make varying noises of discontent that no one really cares about?"

Sweet Pea took his shot, ball easily gliding into a hole. "His favorite color was blue. Dark blue, or whatever."

Cheryl huffed. "Pray tell, Veggie boy, how on earth you would know that and why we would ever take your opinion seriously?"

Sweet Pea was geting annoyed. Toni could see it in the way his shoulders suddenly tensed and his lips pressed together. She put her hand gently on Cheryl's, a way to tell her to back off and leave him be. Cheryl had the wicked tongue of a snake, but Sweet Pea had the venomous bite. She didn't want the two mixing. "I just know. He told me one time. I was making fun of him, called him goth boy or whatever, and he said blue was really more his color and... I think that means it was his favorite color. Look, I don't know. I ignored him at the time but I just remembered so, do whatever the hell you want. He liked dark blue."

"Navy." Toni corrected him. As soon as she saw his face she knew it was the wrong things to do.

"You know what, Toni?" Sweet Pea slammed his pool stick down on the table, making a few people jump and others turn to look at him. "Screw you, alright! I don't care about his stupid memorial and I'm not going. Maybe if he wasn't such an idiot he would be here right now! This is on him, not me!" And with that he stormed off into the back room.

Toni sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at Cheryl, who rolled her eyes. "Sweet Pea is a rather deceiving name for that boy."

"That's the point." Toni got up and kissed Cheryl's cheek before going after him. She walked into the back room and found Sweet Pea pacing. She's known Sweet Pea since they were kids. Well, they all knew of each other as kids, but she really knew him. He's wound tight. When he paces, he's unraveling. That's not good for anyone. Closing the door behind her, she crossed her arms and watched him. "Talk to me."

Sweet Pea stopped pacing, his back to Toni. "Nothing."

"Bull. Spill it."

"I said nothing, Toni! Drop it."

"Spill it."

Sweet Pea sighed. "No Serpent left behind. No Serpent stands alone." He paused. "In unity, there is strength." 

Toni nodded. "I know the laws-"

"Yeah but do we follow them?" Sweet Pea turned towards her now. "Did we? That night?"

Toni uncrossed her arms and stepped forward, putting her hand on Sweet Pea's arm. "We never could have known that it was going to get violent that night, Sweet."

"But shouldn't we have known? He was telling us all along. Hiram is bad. Lodge is bad. He's going to literally get rid of us. He said it, remember? I just... I thought he was being a psycho, ya know? A conspiracy theorist. A true crime fan, or whatever." He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down. "We never should have all gone. I should have stayed with him."

"And what would you have done? Hm? He was chained up and you would have been chained up. What could you have done, Sweet?"

"More than I did, which was nothing. I could have been there. Maybe if I were there... maybe he would have ran off. Maybe he would've been scared taking on two of us."

"Scared?" Toni huffed and rolled her eyes. "No. He would have just killed the both of you."

"Well." Sweet Pea let out a humorless, dry laugh. "Maybe he should have."

Toni was silent. She watched her friend cautiously. Was he having a lot of thoughts about dying? "Sweet, no. This isn't on you, man."

"Do you think he knew I liked him?"

"Who? Jug?"

"Yeah. I beat up on him a lot. Not like, hit him. But I was a real ass to him. I saw him as a little brother. Like he's annoying and I want to shove him out a window but if someone else tried to shove him out a window I would kill them. Do you think he knew? That he was my friend?"

Toni wasn't sure. They had never talked about Sweet Pea's feelings towards Jughead. It had never come up in conversation, but he did give Jug a lot of crap, all the time. Jug always said he was used to it from years of going to school in the North. She'd always pitied him for it. Something inside her thought maybe Jughead didn't know that Sweet Pea cared for him. But she knew Jug cared for Sweet Pea. When he looked up at her, she knew what he needed to hear, so she said it. "Yeah, he knew. I had asked him one time if he was going to put up with your crap for the rest of his life. He said he knew you didn't mean it."

"He did?"

"He did." Toni grinned at him. It was hard to know Sweet Pea, but he's a sweet guy. He has a big heart but a very tough exterior. She pat his shoulder. It was silent for a minute or so before Sweet Pea sighed. 

"I can't believe he's gone. I mean, he wasn't around the whole time but I can't remember a time when he wasn't, ya know? He didn't deserve to go out like that."

"Come to the memorial. We invited a lot of Northsiders. I don't know if they'll show up, but we're going to make a statement. We're going to declare war tonight. We need you there."

Sweet Pea nodded. "I'll be there."

They were interrupted when the door flew open and Cheryl came in. She looked annoyed. "You guys are going to want to see this one." Cheryl led Toni and Sweet Pea out of the back room. She pointed towards what she wanted them to see, but she didn't really have to. They could hear her. By the entrance of the Whyte Wyrm was Gladys Jones. She stood among the group of older Serpents and greeted everyone with a big smile and a hug. "Not your average grieving mother." Cheryl noted with a side eye to the others. Gladys laughed at something one of the guys said and slapped him on the arm before walking past them to the bar. She was wearing her Serpent jacket. Gladys sat at the bar.

"This isn't going to end well."

\-----

Archie wasn't 100% sure how long he had been sitting on his bed, staring at the picture in his hand, but he knew it had been awhile. The picture was of two little boys. One had brown hair and the other had red. They were about 7 at the time it was taken. Archie had his arm thrown over Jughead's shoulders while Jughead put on an obnoxious smile, eyes crossing. Archie was laughing at his friend. Jughead had his beanie on, but it was big. It hung lopsided, almost over one of his eyes.

"How could this have happened, man?"

It was the same thing he had been repeating in his head all day. How could this have happened? How? Yeah, he knows literally how. But he couldn't wrap his mind around someone wanting to hurt his best friend. Sure, Jughead could be a little dramatic and broody, but he had a heart bigger than anyone he's ever known. He had such a capacity to love and care for people. How could someone kill him? _How?_

More importantly, how could he support the man who did this to him?

It was made up in his mind. Hiram Lodge did this. And even now, just thinking about it, Archie could feel his fists clenching. He wants to kill him. But at the same time, who is he? He's just as responsible. On the night Jughead died, he had agreed to take care of the situation for Hiram. He was going to unchain him. He was never going to hurt him. He would do that for no one, not even his own father, but he would cut the chains for Hiram. Except by the time he was going to do that Hiram had already cut the chain for him. For good.

And Veronica?

God, his Veronica.

He knew to his core that she had nothing to do with this. She and Jughead had bumped heads a few times recently but she had always expressed to him that they were friends. She even wanted to become better friends with him. She would never do this. She would never hurt anyone but she would especially never hurt Jughead.

Right?

He thought that about Hiram too.

But something had changed between him and Veronica. Although he last saw her at Pop's, he didn't want to think about her at all, whereas before she was all he could think about. He didn't want to call her, or see her, or love her. He just wanted to avoid her. It wasn't fair to her, and he knew that. But he couldn't help but harbor some anger towards her. She was living with a monster. A monster that she had defended. He remembered her doing her dad's dirty work. She is a Lodge at the end of the day. And Lodges stick together.

Archie rubbed his eyes and stood up. He had to get prepared to go to the memorial. He promised Betty he would go, though it seemed kind of dark to him to go to the very place Jughead was shot. It made him feel uneasy. Disgusted, maybe. But there was no way he wouldn't go. This is his best friend, after all.

Betty text him that she was ready. Archie fixed his hair and changed his shirt, then jogged downstairs. He tucked the photo into his pocket. "Dad! I'm going with Betty to the memorial. I'll see you there?"

Fred nodded. "I'll see you there son. Be safe."

"I will." He grinned at his dad before walking out the front door. Betty was waiting for him. He just reached her when she grabbed him by the arm and tugged him towards her. She leaned up, mouth to his ear, and whispered.

"Kevin found the video."

Archie stared at her. No way. He really thought that the footage would be gone. "And?"

Betty grinned. "It's Hiram. You don't see his face but... it's him. I can tell. Everyone will be able to tell." She joined her arm with Archie's as they started to walk towards Southside High. It would be a good walk, maybe half an hour. Plenty of time to talk.

\-----

The memorial was taking place in front of Southside High. Jughead's blood had been cleaned up by the police, but you could spot a stain or two if you really looked. The stairs and the sign for the school were littered with candles. Right where Jughead was shot was a giant picture of him. A school photo that Toni stole from his trailer while FP was drunkenly crying in bed. They blew it up, put it on a stand, and surrounded it with more candles. Beneath the big photo were a bunch of other photos people had left. Toni looked at all of them. She could spot one of Archie and Jughead as kids. Another of Betty and Jughead kissing. Then she saw hers, the photo she took of him when he first arrived here.

All of the candles were navy.

The memorial was set to begin at 9pm and it looked like most of the guests were there. All of the Serpents stood in solidarity in the front, which others stood behind them or to the side of them. Toni was surprised at how many people showed up. She wishes Jughead knew how many people had actually cared about him. Or at least, his life.

Toni looked over to where FP stood with the Serpents. He looked like a ghost, pale and dead. His eyes moved back and forth between Jughead's photo, and the spot where he died. Her heart broke for him, it really did. Gladys, who had been drinking all day at the Whyte Wyrm, stumbled up to FP and threw an arm around him, the other around Fred who had been standing by FP to support him. It seemed like an uncomfortable situation.

Suddenly a white light turned on next to Jughead's photo, and Cheryl stepped out from the shadows and into the light. She wore a black dress and her usual cherry lips were painted black tonight. She crossed her hands in front of her. Music began to play. Cheryl began to sing.

_I confess I am lost_

_In the age of the social_

_On our knees, take a test_

_To be lovin' and grateful_

_Shots were fired on the street_

_By the school where we used to meet_

_Angel down, angel down_

_But the people just stood around_

Toni looked out into the crowd. Gladys was crying, openly, head resting on Fred's shoulder. Her new boyfriend, Keith, didn't seem amused. Fred gripped FP's shoulder tightly. FP just looked like a zombie. Alice had shown up, and was now on FP's other side, holding his hand tight, watching him instead of Cheryl.

_I'm a believer, it's a trial_

_Foolish and weaker, oh, oh, oh_

_I'd rather save an angel now_

_I'm a believer, it's chaos_

_Where are our leaders?_

_I'd rather save an angel down_

The music kept playing, but Cheryl stepped aside. A short brunette stepped into the spotlight. Jellybean. She took the mic, her big eyes already red and filled with tears. Suddenly FP came to life, seeing his little girl beside his son's photo. Jellybean began singing.

__

_Doesn't everyone belong_

_In the arms of the sacred_

_Why do we pretend we're wrong?_

_Has our young courage faded?_

_Shots were fired on the street_

_By the school where we used to meet_

_Angel down, angel down_

_Why do people just stand around?_

Cheryl stepped beside Jellybean, her own mic in hand now. They looked at each other for a split second. Cheryl put her hand on the girl's back. Together they sang.

_I'm a believer, it's a trial_

_Foolish and weaker, oh, oh, oh_

_I'd rather save an angel down_

_I'm a believer, it's chaos_

_Where are our leaders?_

_I'd rather save an angel down_

The song ended. Crying could be heard from all over the group of people, but specifically from Gladys, who drunkenly sobbed against Fred still. Keith still didn't seem amused. Alice had her forehead against FP's shoulder, squeezing his hand like she was trying to give him her strength. Archie wiped away tears as Betty cried against him.

Jellybean brought her mic to her mouth, her own tears rolling down her cheek. "My brother was murdered here three days ago. He was good. Everything about him was good. He didn't deserve this. Lets all hold a candle and stay quiet for 5 minutes. That's how long it took my brother to die." FP closed his eyes, bowing his head, memories flooding him suddenly. "In unity, there is strength." Jellybean finished.

Toni caught Sweet Pea's eyes in that moment, handing him a candle. He slowly took it. She could literally see the guilt eating him alive. She pat his back and bowed her head as they all remembered Jughead in their silence. The only sound to be heard was the wind blowing and people sniffling.

Archie felt someone grab his arm and turned to see Veronica. Her eyes were red and she looked sadder than he ever could have imagined her looking. He was surprised, and slightly put off, to see her here. He didn't say anything until the moment of silence was over. "Ronnie? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"I need to talk to you." Her red eyes met his. "Alone."

Archie gently removed his arms from around Betty and kissed her cheek, noticed by Veronica. Now that the silence was over, people were standing together, conversing. Talking about Jughead, about the tragedy, about who did it. Some were looking at all of the photos. Others just cried. Archie took Veronica's hand and led her away from the crowd, hoping to keep her under the radar. But Sweet Pea noticed.

"What's going on Veronica-" Veronica grabbed Archie's face and kissed him. It felt familiar and a part of him remembered how much he enjoyed kissing her, but right now he wanted nothing less than to do so. Gently, he took her arms and pushed her back. They stared into each other's eyes, each confused for different reasons. 

"You don't love me anymore."

Archie huffed at her, suddenly angry. He let go of her arms. "Is this why you came here, Veronica? Hm? You came to my best friend's memorial to yell at me about our relationship issues?"

"I wasn't aware we had relationship issues, Archie."

"When your father put a bullet in my best friend we started having relationship issues."

"Ah." Veronica sucked in a shaky breath. "There it is, Archie. You believe Betty over me. You think my dad killed Jughead."

Archie opened his mouth to deny it, but stopped himself. "You know what? Yeah. I do. I really believe your dad killed him."

Veronica felt her heart break. She didn't only lose Betty. She lost Archie too. Suddenly, she felt angry. This isn't fair. None of this is fair. "Betty get you to believe that? I see the two of you were really cozy over there-"

"Oh, stop it-"

"It's not fair Archie! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yeah well it's not fair that I'm burying my best friend either, Veronica! None of this is God damn fair!"

Veronica took a step back. Archie had never yelled at her before. It caught her by surprise. This wasn't the Archie she knew. Betty wasn't the Betty she knew. There was really nothing left for her in this town. "I honestly can't believe you're treating me this way, Archie. I don't think there's anything left between us." She's not sure why she expected him to be heartbroken, but he wasn't. It hurt more than she thought it would.

"I think you're right, Veronica. Lets just end things here. It's the Lodge crime scene after all."

Veronica nodded, tears spilling over her cheeks. She tried to be strong. She had tried really hard. "Goodbye Archie." She shouldered past him, wiping her eyes. She headed into the crowd, moving around people to get to the front of the group. Everyone stared at her, most just curious, wanting to watch the trainwreck. She got to the front, where Jughead's photo stared out at all of them. Sniffling, she reached into her purse and pulled out a photo. It was of her and Jughead. They took it during a party. Jughead was grinning, clearly not wanting his photo taken. Veronica had her arm throw around his shoulder, laughing at him. She stared at it for a moment, remembering the details. She tried to imagine Jughead lying here, in FP's arms, dying. She tried to imagine her father, killing him here. It hurt all around. She reached forward to place the photo with the rest, but someone grabbed it out of her hands.

"You don't belong here, Lodge."

Sweet Pea said her last name like it was a curse. Veronica was starting to believe it was. She reached for the photo but he pulled it away again. She clenched her fists. "Give it back, now. I swear to God, you better give it back."

"Or what?" Sweet Pea leaned into her a little. "You'll shoot me?"

"Leave her alone, Sweet Pea." Fangs grabbed his arm to pull him away.

"Okay, you know what? Fine. Lets say my dad did do it. What the hell does that have to do with me? Huh?" She crossed her arms, her sadness turned red. "I never laid an ill finger on Jughead. I never wished any harm his way and I certainly never killed him. You're blaming me for things I didn't do and you're attacking me because you can't get to the person you really want to attack. You damn coward-" Veronica stopped though. FP came up behind Sweet Pea. He took the photo from Sweet Pea and looked at it. He closed his eyes for a moment before handing it back to her. "Thank you." Veronica whispered, putting the photo back in her purse. It didn't belong at this memorial after all.

"Go help Toni pass out flyers." FP guide Sweet Pea and Fangs away from them. Afterwards, he turned to Veronica. "What are you doing here?"

Veronica swallowed, surprised at how afraid she suddenly felt. "I um, came to honor Jughead."

"You did?"

"I did." She took a breath. "Look, Mr. Jones. I... I want to offer you my deepest and most heartfelt condolences. I know there's a lot of tension between our families right now, but I cared deeply for Jughead. He was my friend and he was very kind to me. He made me laugh when I was down and he always offered me good advice and... he was one of the best people I have ever known. And I can't imagine how you must be feeling, given... given the circumstances and... and um..." She could barely meet his eyes. 

"Your child being hurt is every parent's worst nightmare. Losing your child, is something worse. When Jughead named your dad as his killer I thought to myself... Hiram Lodge has put me in hell. Let me do the same to him. He should feel how I'm feeling right now." FP stared into Veronica's eyes. She took a step backwards, ready to run, but another Serpent was standing behind her, watching her. "But, lucky for you, I'm actually a better person than your father. I don't hurt children. I don't kill them. So you don't have to worry, Veronica. People may be mean to you, sure, but none of the Serpents will lay a finger on you. I promise."

But it did little to ease her fears. "Mr. Jones-"

"Your father is another story. I'm going to tear him apart. And your mother? I'm going to make her watch as I do it. He will pay for what he did. That I can promise you. I don't care if it takes me a week, a year, the rest of my lonely existence to get him. I will get him. You can take that back to him. Let him know his time is up. He screwed with the wrong kid."

Just as he finished speaking, Veronica's phone went off. No, everyone's phone went off. Before Veronica could grab hers out of her purse she heard Gladys scream. Shortly after Jellybean fell to her knees. Veronica, curious turned on her own phone. She had a message from anonymous. She opened it and a video started to play. Jughead was standing there, chained wrists out. Someone had a gun on him. There wasn't any sound. You couldn't hear what they were saying. But then, suddenly, Jughead hit the ground. It took a moment before the figure looked to the right, panicked, and ran. Shortly after FP showed up and ran to his son. He cradled him in his arms. You could see Jughead go limp. You could imagine FP's sobs. Then the video went black and white letters came up. 

'HIRAM LODGE MURDERED JUGHEAD JONES'

Then it showed a shot from the video. And there he was, her father. Face hidden but so obviously him. Her world dropped out from beneath her, or so it felt. She looked up and everything seemed like it was in slow motion. She saw Sweet Pea in the background, watching the video, lips pulled back in anger, Fangs beside him with his hand over his mouth. She saw Toni leaning into Cheryl. She saw Gladys clinging to her daughter, sweet Jellybean, who sobbed into her mother. She saw Betty on the ground, clutching her phone, Alice on her knees beside her about to throw up. Archie finally crying, Fred holding him, afraid. She looked at FP, who stood in front of her, face contorting with pain as he relived the memory. His red eyes looked up and met hers. "As much as this hurts... people need to know. Stay away from my family, Lodge."

Shouts were coming from the crowd. 'He was only a boy!' 'How could you kill a kid?!' 'Hiram Lodge is a monster'. She felt panic rise inside her and before she even knew what she was doing, she was running. She ran and ran and ran until she got home. She ran in past her parents, who were worried and called after her. She ran into her bedroom and slammed her door shut, locking it. She clung to the photo of her and Jughead together and mourned the loss of her friend and her father.

\-----

FP closed Jughead's door behind him, leaving Jellybean asleep inside the room. It was a rough night for all of them, but especially the Jones family. When Alice told FP she was going to send Betty to get the footage, he knew it was a necessary evil. Having Kevin send it out to the masses, a necessary evil as well. But seeing it had hurt. Watching Jug get shot had been painful, but it didn't even hold a light to having him die in his arms. FP obsesses over it. He thinks about it constantly. He can still feel the weight in his arms. He can still hear Jughead's shallow breathing. It would never leave him. He would never stop thinking about it. His son. It cripples him.

When he walked into the living room Gladys was sitting on the couch, taking a shot. FP snarled at her as he sat beside her. "Haven't you had enough?"

"It's still in my head, so no, not nearly enough." She poured another. She paused, holding the shot in her hand. "Keith doesn't understand." She swallowed the liquor.

"Yeah, well, you picked him." FP leaned back into the couch. "You had better options, I'm sure."

"Who?" She laughed, turning a little to look at him. "You?" She laughed harder. "You're a damn mess, FP. Look at this place. Still living in the same trailer, hanging out with the same losers, drinking the same store brand alcohol. You'll never change."

"If it ain't broken, don't fix it."

"Oh, you're plenty broken, FP. Your life needs a good fixing. Word is you ended up in jail and Jug was with a foster family or something?" She took another shot. Her last. She pushed the small glass away.

"Yeah. I did it to protect him from Clifford Blossom. Turns out a lot of parents have wanted to kill my kid." FP rubbed his hands over his face. He feels so tired. Mentally, not the kind you sleep off.

Gladys was quiet. His words ran through her mind on repeat. "You're a better parent than I am."

FP huffed. "Yeah, but that really doesn't say anything."

Gladys leaned back, sitting right next to FP. It was quiet between them for awhile. A couple of minutes at least. "When I found out I was pregnant with Jughead, I was going to have an abortion." And she didn't even have to look at him to know his reaction. She slowly felt him tense beside her. His fist started to clench. She could see his head jerk towards her and she knew, without a doubt, that he was angry. "You had just gotten that job with Andrews, fresh out of the military. Things weren't looking good for us financially or as a couple. I wanted to divorce you and make a run for it but then this kid came. Suddenly I had this ball and chain growing inside me that said you can't run. I knew that if I did, and I gave the kid to someone, you would find out and you would kill me. And I knew if I had him and I left him here with you that there would be a day he would find me. I knew the moment that I found out I was pregnant my life was over. It felt like all of my hopes and dreams had died. And then Mary got pregnant and she told everyone and she glowed and held her stomach even though she was barely even pregnant and I thought that's not me. I'm not happy. I can get rid of it. No one knew. You didn't know. It was early enough, yet. But then I got this vision of me and you and Juggy all together in a white picket fenced house. I was a business woman and you were a business man and our beautiful son was in a private school and we were happy, so happy." 

She wiped a tear from her cheek. "And then I told you and I knew at that point I was having this kid whether I wanted to or not. And no, I was never Mary Andrews. No I never had a glow and I never held my belly as I walked around like I was on cloud nine, but I loved my son. The first time I held that baby in my arms I knew I would die for him. I would lay down my life for him in a second. I adored that kid but... it was hard to love you. And God, FP, I saw so much of you in him. Sometimes I could barely tell the two of you apart. He was your son through and through. I could never reach him, ya know? It was always dad this and dad that. He would follow you around all day. And he just idolized you. I resented him for it. I thought, hey, I had to carry you around for 9 months and I had to destroy my body for you and ruin my life for you and you follow this jerk around? Bullshit."

She sighed. "Then Jellybean came and she wasn't a mistake like Jughead had been. We planned on her and when I was pregnant with her I felt that glow. I wanted this one. And wanting her paid off, because it wasn't just about you. Jellybean loved the both of us. She loved me. So when you lost your job and we were on food stamps and we would go months without electricity and enough was just becoming enough, I took her with me because I knew she would want to be with me. Jug? He would have come back for you. And when I looked at Jughead I would get angry because he just reminded me so much of you. And your drinking and fighting and... your bullshit. I hated you. And hating you made me resent him. Now that's something I will have to live with until I die. And I hope it hurts every day. I deserve it for abandoning my son. The person I tried so hard not to become, my dad, I'm him."

As her confession ended, they sat in silence, again. Neither were sure where to go from there, but FP knew he had to say something. "You're wrong. About Jug. You're wrong. He adored you too, Gladys. He would wait outside on the front steps for you to come home. I had to tell him you weren't. He blamed me. He ran away. He lived at the old theater, then at the school. You're wrong. He didn't idolize me. He expected more from me. He wasn't adoring me, he was just waiting for me to man up. Waiting to see if I would. But you? He would look at you with those big eyes and they were always just so full of love. He was a mama's boy."

"Yeah?" Gladys was crying.

"Yeah."

"Did he know... did he know I really loved him?"

FP didn't believe Jughead did know that. "Yeah, he knew."

It was a rare moment in the Jones household. Gladys sobbing and FP pulling her to him, holding her tight while she cried. Meanwhile he tried his hardest to keep his own tears at bay. They were a shattered family. They would never be what Jughead had deserved.

\-----

Veronica had arrived home in tears. It took Hiram and Hermione nearly an hour to get Veronica to tell them what had happened. FP Jones had gone after his daughter. He had showed the video. He officially accused him of murder. FP has officially declared war.

Hiram left a sobbing Veronica with her mother, to her preference. He went back to his study and gently closed the door before he began pacing in front of the fireplace. They threatened his daughter. They threatened him. They threatened his wife.

War was starting and Hiram couldn't do it alone. He needs reinforcements. He took a seat at his desk and dialed the all too familiar number. "Johnny. It's Hiram. Things are getting pretty bad in Riverdale right now. I need some of your men here. Name the price and it's yours."

While Hiram created his army, a couple of blocks away a hearse pulled up to Riverdale funeral home. The funeral director opened the back of the hearse and removed the body bag onto a gurney. When he closed the doors, a figure stepped out from the shadows. The director jumped and aimed his flashlight at the figure.

"Son? What are you doing here?"

The boy stared at the body bag beside the director. A hidden sorrow appeared on his face before their eyes locked again. "My name's Sweet Pea. I'm going to hang out here for awhile. Make sure nothing happens."

The director frowned at the boy. "We have amazing security. If Mr. Jones is worried-"

"He doesn't know I'm here. I just need to be here, okay? No Serpent left behind." Sweet Pea took a seat by the entrance of the funeral home. "You won't even know I'm here."

The director sighed, but nodded, and took the body into the funeral home to prepare. When the door closed, Sweet Pea let out a breath. He would do what he didn't do that night. No one's going to mess with Jughead.


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone attends a funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you guys so much for all of the kind comments! I really, really appreciate it!  
> 2\. I didn't read through this before posting it because tbh I am feeling really lazy right now and I really wanted to just post it. I plan on rereading it Sunday to see if I screwed anything up. I probably did.

Lately, the nights and the mornings were becoming the hardest for FP. There was something so harsh about the sun setting and rising. Another day here, another day gone. Another day without his son. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, sit straight up in bed, and just cry. Sob, really. It was hard to put his pride aside but it was easy to let the tears fall. He finds that drinking keeps him out all night. Jughead was the only one who really cared about his sobriety anyway. 

Gladys woke up when her cell phone started to play Fat Bottom Girls. Barely even opening her eyes, she reached for her phone. "Hello?" Her voice was heavy with sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up on her elbow. Where the hell is she? She groaned when she realized. FP's. His couch. His trailer.

"Hey baby. I was concerned when you didn't come back to the hotel last night. Everything okay?" Keith sounded worried. Keith is a good guy. He has his life in order and he has a good job and he doesn't want to push her into doing what he wants her to do. He gives her space, lets her breathe, but still loves her. He's good for her. He's good for Jellybean. He would have been good for Jughead. She should've let him come to Toledo when he had called that one night. She should have picked him up herself. She never should have left him here.

"I was drinking a lot last night. I passed out on FP's couch."

"Oh." It wasn't an accusatory 'oh', but more of an interesting, curious 'oh'. He trusts her. Probably more than he should.

"Baby, I'll be at the hotel in an hour. Let me just get Jellybean up and going then I'll come back."

"Okay, take your time. Love you."

"Love you too." Gladys kissed into the phone before hanging up. He could be exhausting but he's such an upgrade from her ex husband. Speaking of, where is the bastard? Gladys pushed herself up off the couch and dragged herself to FP's room. She opened the door. Nothing, just a messy bed and a messy room. She closed the door behind her and went to the bathroom, knocking. Nothing. She opened it. Nothing. Where the hell is he? And then, as if answering her own question, she could smell smoke. She closed the bathroom door and walked over to the front door. She opened it and there he was. FP Jones sitting on the little porch to the trailer, smoking. She closed the door behind her and took a seat beside him. 

"Watching the sun rise?" But he didn't say anything in return, he just stared forward, smoking cigarette between his fingers. She watched him for a minute before nudging him with her elbow. He just blinked. "You alright?"

FP shook his head. "No."

The honesty in his answer took Gladys by surprise. FP hides his pain. He always has. She remembers when his father would come home pissed off, drunk, and looking for a fight. Why? Because he couldn't handle his own pain. Same thing with FP's mother. His brother. The whole damn family. So to hear him speak so honestly caught her off guard. She didn't even really know how to reply to him. What does she say? It'll be okay? It wouldn't be.

"I miss him, Gladys. They say time heals all wounds but I think every day is ripping mine open more." He handed her the cigarette. 

"Well." Glady hadn't smoked since she went to Toledo, but damn it felt good to do it again. "I think they mean more like, months and years, not days. But losing a child is different. It's a pain unlike any other." She suddenly didn't want to smoke anymore. She put the cigarette out on the steps then flicked it away. "It's different when you have a child. You create this being, this wonderful little person. For 9 months you wait and wait for this baby to come and when it does and you hold it the first time it's instant love. You raise it, care for it, love it, teach it. You put your hopes and dreams in that being. You create a future for them and you make their world better than yours had been. Or, at least, you try. You make these memories with it that are just pure happiness and joy and you remember them and you smile because only that special little person you created can make you smile that way. You prepare it for the real world, for surviving without you. But somewhere along the way you forget how to survive without your little baby. You don't know when you lost that skill. You don't remember when exactly they became your entire life and you don't really care either because parents don't bury their children. Until they do. And then you realize you're nothing without them. You realize you spent all this time preparing them for a future they'll never have. Now we're just stuck here with no idea what to do next. How do we go on? How do we learn to live again when we've been living for our kid for 16 years? Jellybean is extra love, but our lives stopped when Jughead was born. How do we go back to living them?"

"I never realized you were so philosophical." There was no humor behind FP's words, though. Just a sadness that cut him to the core.

"Me neither. Grief makes you feel things, ya know? We take people for granted. Even our kids. We think they have a lifetime guarantee but they don't." Gladys sighed. FP sniffed and looked away from the sunrise. He was about to say something when Gladys stood up. "Well, I'm going to leave. You can take care of Jellybean right? I mean... you can, can't you?"

And the bitch was back. FP glared at her a little and nodded. "I can take care of my daughter, Gladys."

"She wants her hair braided."

"Toni already agreed to come by and braid her hair for her."

"I don't like that Serpent girl. She's a bad influence. She's mouthy. A know it all."

FP huffed. "Toni or you?" He glanced at her. "Look, Toni cared for your son and she cares for me and she cares for Jellybean. She's a good kid. She's going to do her hair. Why don't you run off to Keith?"

"Good idea. He's much easier to talk to." Gladys stepped off the porch towards Keith's car. "Try and behave yourself tonight, please?" She gave him a knowing look and got into the car, speeding away. FP flipped the car off as it sped away.

\-----

Veronica had found it difficult to move to a new town. Even worse when her father had gone to prison and she was known around town for that. It was, after all, all over the news. But none of that compared to how she felt right now. There was something so drastically painful yet so powerfully numbing about realizing your father murdered one of your friends in cold blood. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she cried this much, lying in bed at 10am on a Friday. Everyone else was off to school but she couldn't get out of bed. School was a joke this week anyway. With the murder, they kept having half days.

Murder.

She choked on another sob, just thinking about the word. Her current situation is pathetic. Veronica Lodge never gets depressed. She never holds her head down. She never lies in bed for over 12 hours and sobs continuously. That's not Veronica Lodge. At least it wasn't until Jughead died.

Murder.

The worst part, for her, was the way she had to pay for what her father did. Not because people are mean to her, but because people honestly think she's capable of being an accomplice to that. Especially over Jughead. Sure, she wasn't his Betty, or his Archie, or his Toni even. She's just Veronica. But they were friends. There were times when they would hang out at Pop's for an hour before the others would arrive. They would joke and tease each other. It was always fun and so relaxing, being his friend. She enjoyed it. She took it for granted. She wishes she had spent more time with him now.

Murder.

She imagined how scared Jughead must have been. The boy was always braver than any of them gave him credit for, but being chained up and having an adult shoot you? That's scary. His final moments were full of terror and pain. She would never forgive herself for that. No, she would never forgive her father for that. Her father. What does a father even really mean anymore? If they stop acting the role, can you just disown them? Yes, and she has.

Murder.

When she had come home last night, barely able to breathe and shaking like a leaf, her parents had confronted her about what was clearly wrong with her. She turned to her father, venom in her eyes. 'You killed him!' she had screamed. He played dumb, but she kept at it. She kept screaming it over and over. She expected her father to deny it or to grab her and apologize and say it was all a mistake. She expected her father to hold her and make it all better, like he always did. Instead he went into his study, never denying it, and called his friends. Her mother meanwhile stayed behind, trying to convince Veronica that her father was innocent. And that's when she realized, her mother was involved too.

Murder.

Her parents are murderers. What does that make her? A murderer in waiting? A genetic killer? Sure, she knew her mom had nothing to do with the act herself. She saw the video. Her father had been alone. But her mother often pushed her father to succeed and Veronica wouldn't be surprised if the idea were hers. She wouldn't be surprised at all. But how does she live with this? Is she safe? Are any of them safe? What happens to the next person to stand in her father's way? What if it's her?

Murder.

Veronica sat up in bed and stared across her bed at the mirror on her vanity. She couldn't even recognize herself. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen. Her face was pale and her nose was scratched from drying it all night. Her hair was everywhere, a twisted mess. She's a mess. She didn't even really care. Screw it. Nothing really matters anymore. She grabbed her phone and turned it on. No messages. Her friends hate her now, how could she forget? How could she blame them?

Murder.

The viewing is tonight at 6. Betty and Archie would inevitably end up walking to the funeral home together. It's a private viewing. From what she hears it's going to be mostly Serpents, with a few exceptions. Family, of course. She wasn't invited. In fact, when the date was announced, Betty sent a text and told her not only was she not invited but she's banned. Because of her father, of course.

Murder.

But screw that. She's going to go. Whether they liked it or not she and Jughead were friends. She has every right to go to his viewing. He would have wanted her there. So she gathered up her strength and got herself out of bed. First thing's first. A shower.

\-----

It was customary for the family to arrive to the viewing first. So when FP, Gladys, and Jellybean arrived the place was empty. There was a main room, where you entered. Couches, chairs, and tissues were everywhere. Then when you turned to your left there were double doors. They opened to the viewing room. While FP shook the funeral director's hand and spoke niceties with Gladys, Jellybean traced her finger over the closed double doors. Her brother is in there. Only, not really?

Her parents had fought over whether or not to let her come. Her mother argued that it would be too much for her, that she's too young to experience death. Her father argued back that losing Jug is experiencing death and who are they to take away her final goodbye. He said it's something she will live with for the rest of her life, not them. Her mother wasn't convinced, so they asked her. And here she is. Terrified, to say the least. What does a dead body look like? She's never seen one. Would he look like he's sleeping? Like her mom told her? Or would he look sad? Like he did when he died? She was afraid to find out. This is something she will live with for the rest of her life. She has to be strong. Jughead always told her that when she's scared to just think about the after. Yes, it's scary now, but there will be an after. 5 days from now she won't be afraid anymore. He always told her that fear goes away, you just have to be patient in the meantime. She can do that.

She looked to her parents. Gladys, dressed in an elegant black dress with a small black veil over a little bit of her face, was constantly dabbing her eyes. Jellybean had heard her tell Keith that she couldn't bare seeing her son dead. She told him she couldn't bare not talking to him, hugging him, listening to him ramble on about his books. She told him she misses him. Then she cried. And her father, dressed in a jet black suit, had been silent while they were getting ready. Toni Topaz had come over to braid her hair to the side for her. They talked about Jughead. The whole time her father just sat there, seemingly lost in another world. She knew he tried to be strong but he was losing. They were a messy family, but this would be the last time all four of them would ever be in a room again. This would be their last time together forever. Their messy family has gotten messier. It's more broken than it ever has been. 

"Jellybean." Jellybean's eyes went to her mother. She gestured for her to come to them. "Stand with us, Sweetheart." Jellybean went over to her mother, who in return put an arm around her daughter's shoulders. Just the three of them. 

Shortly after, guests started to arrive. The first to arrive were her cousins and uncle. Despite his differences with FP, he showed up. Her mother's family also made it. Then, the Andrews family. Mary had flown in, so the three of them came in like the perfect family they were. After, the Coopers came in. Alice, Betty, and Polly. Hal noticeably missing. Alice hugged her father for a long time. He hugged back so tight, Jellybean was sure he was hurting her. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath, pulling himself together. Gladys noticed. A couple of families from the North came. The McCoy family. The Keller family. Keith showed up shortly after the Keller family. He hugged Gladys tight. The viewing was by invitation only, for the North anyway. After they arrived, the South came. Families she couldn't remember came in, clinging to FP and Gladys, tears in their eyes. Then the Serpents came. Toni, Cheryl, Sweet Pea, Fangs. Older Serpents. All in black, with their familiar black jackets on. They were louder, grabbing her parents in big bear hugs. They would grab FP by the shoulders and just shake their heads, and say loud enough for everyone to hear, that they were going to kill this guy. This Hiram guy. They all pat her head. Even in this big room, the North and South were divided. The North stood by the wall, while the South took the couches. 

The funeral director came out and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "The viewing will begin now. We will open these doors. There are plenty of seats available. The ceremony itself will start in 30 minutes." With a sad smile he bowed his head, then opened the doors.

The viewing room was huge. In the center of the room were dozens upon dozens upon dozen of chairs. In the front row was a couch, for the family. In the very front of the room was a casket. A dark brown Mahogany casket, with flowers of various different colors all around it. Most had a note. Donations. On the left side of the room were boards with pictures of Jughead. Some from when he was very small, just a baby or a toddler. Some as a child. Some recent. They picked them up from the memorial and some were handed in. On the other side was a small stereo, playing sad classical music. Low enough that it didn't drown out conversation, but loud enough you could hear it. The floors were a dark hard wood, the walls painted a deep gold. The ceiling had a beautiful painting of angels and cherubs that covered the entire room. 

But despite the beautiful painting, and the charming flowers, and the modern decor, every set of eyes landed only one place. That wooden box in the front, holding their son, brother, friend, cousin, schoolmate, nephew, boyfriend. Jughead's in there. The funeral director walked to the front and unfastened two locks, before he opened the top of the casket only. 

It was funny, in a humorless way. The way emotion can be more than just felt. It can be heard, it can be seen. As soon as the casket opened and that familiar beanie appeared, as soon as Jughead's resting face could be seen, in his suit with his hands resting gently over his stomach, something happened. It was almost like time slowed down. Hearts stopped beating, for just a split second. Then you could heard the small gasps from people, like Archie. The whimper from people, like Betty. And then there was the literal, heartbreaking sob from people like Gladys, who fell to her knees before Keith could catch her. That was her moment. That's when it became real. Jughead's not just gone, he's _gone_.

\-----

**Archie**

It took him 3 hours to get ready to go. Not because he was trying to look good, but because he couldn't get out of bed. That was becoming his normal. He was getting good at it. Archie's depressed, his father would say when he thought he wasn't listening. Of course he is, his mother would respond, he just lost his best friend. But it was more than that. It wasn't just the depression and the grief. It was the guilt that was eating him alive.

He played the past few months over and over in his mind. Was there a clue? Was there a sign or a conversation that indicated Hiram would do this? Was he not paying attention? Did he miss something? He would sit in bed, in the dark, all night and think about it. He would think about the poker game and Veronica's confirmation. Did he know Hiram was capable of this? Was he not careful with his best friend's life? And when the questions shut off, and he closed his eyes to go to sleep, Jughead would appear. He would remember all of the times Jughead said Hiram was bad, a murderer even. He remembered how Jughead would look at him, eyes searching his for understanding, for respect, for trust. Jughead had been angry that Archie was allowing himself to be manipulated by Hiram. Archie knew that Jughead thought they were close enough that he could get through to him before Hiram did. But Hiram won. He remembers the look on his face. Disappointment and sadness all mixed together. And when he sees that? His eyes open again.

But he's okay during the day. During the day he goes to school and pretends he's part of life. When he gets home he goes up to his room and he sleeps. He sleeps until he can't sleep anymore. And even then he stares at his ceiling until he sleeps again because sleeping is easy during the day. But when night comes and he can't sleep anymore his demons come out to play. The questions and accusations come back and Jughead's always there, disappointed and sad. It makes him cry. He's always crying lately. He doesn't eat much anymore. He doesn't play his guitar anymore. He doesn't play video games or go to Pop's anymore. His cell phone has many unanswered texts. His punishment. His punishment for what he did.

"Archie's depressed, Mary."

"He'll be okay after the funeral."

Archie wasn't so sure he would ever be okay again. It was like something broke inside him. He couldn't function anymore. He couldn't really breathe anymore. He didn't really want to anymore. But he won't ask for help. He deserves this. He deserves to be punished. 

"Honey, are you ready?" Mary knocked on Archie's door. Archie stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself in his black suit. Is he? Is he ready? "Honey?" another knock.

"I'm ready. I'll be right down, mom." Archie waited until he heard his mother's footsteps go down the stairs before he closed his eyes again. Tonight isn't about him. Tonight is about Jughead. He would honor his friend in death since he couldn't in life.

The car ride to the funeral home was silent, but a comfortable silent. No one needed to speak. They all sat in their own thoughts. Mary and Fred sitting there thankful that they still had their son, not being able to imagine losing him. Archie in the back seat wishing he could go back in time. He would have taken that bullet instead. They got to the funeral home seemingly early. It was really just the Jones family and them. Mary pulled Gladys into a hug and Fred grabbed FP before he could even say anything and hugged him tight. Archie wondered if FP was his father's Jughead. His father never would have let this happen to FP when they were growing up. He would have been better. He's not a failure. Archie said hello to Jellybean, then FP and Gladys when his parents were finished. Mary was gushing over Jellybean, already crying. 

After greeting the family, they stood in the corner. Shortly afterwards the Cooper family came. When Betty walked over to him, their each took each other in a big bear hug. Her shoulders shook a little and he knew she was crying. He hugged tighter. His own eyes began to burn that familiar sting. But he wouldn't cry. He would be strong. He doesn't get to be upset. He did this. When he and Betty part, he rubbed her back, standing beside her while she dried her eyes. A lot of other people came, most he didn't know. A lot of Serpents. Thirty or more, if he had to guess.

Suddenly the funeral director was talking and everything after was a blur. He opened the doors, they walked in like cattle being herded, and then there was the casket. The casket is a symbol, as far as Archie's concerned. It's a slap in the face. It's reality telling them this is happening, whether they want it to or not. You can't pretend everything is okay when you see that box. You can't hide or forget or deny anymore. Then it opened.

Archie gasped, sucking in a deep breath. He felt Betty's hand squeeze his. Glady's scream rang in his ears. Mary rushed forward, grabbing her and pulling her from the floor into her arms. Maybe the casket hadn't been a slap in the face after all, because this was. This was the stuff he had nightmares about. And then he saw Jughead's sad, disappointed face. It choked him. But he kept it together. Stay strong, he kept telling himself. You don't get to break down. You did this. This is on you. So instead of crying, he stood with his parents and held Betty's hand while she cried. He envied her. She was clear of blame and she could cry openly. God, he wishes he could do that. He wishes he weren't responsible. 

Archie looked around. The Serpents were all bowing their head, their hands on each other's shoulders. In unity, there is strength. Cheryl had her arms around Toni, hugging her. Toni's eyes were closed, but she was hugging her back. They were swaying just a little back and forth. Sweet Pea crossed his arms and bowed his head, Fangs moving to stand beside him, hand going to Sweet Pea's back. Alice was with FP, who looked like he wasn't far from death himself. He was pale, eyes bloodshot. Jellybean stood behind her parents, eyes not really looking towards the casket yet. Archie was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice people lining up to see Jughead one last time. 

"Betty?" His voice was so quiet, he wasn't sure she heard him, but her big wet blue eyes met his. "Do you want to...?" he looked at the group gathering to see Jughead. She shook her head and choked on a sob, turning and running out of the room. Alice slid her hand off FP's back and went after her daughter. Archie sighed and waited his turn. He can do this. He can be strong. He can do it.

Except when it was finally his turn, he couldn't. He couldn't be strong.

Jughead laid on what looked like a plush white satin bed, inside a box. He wore his usual black suit, the only one he owned. His hands were lying over his stomach. His eyes scanned up to his face. He looked like he was sleeping. His face was pale, lips a light pink. His hair was nicely combed and his beanie rest on the top of his head. He looked so damn peaceful. Archie could almost forget Jughead wasn't just sleeping. Almost.

Then his eyes went back to his hands, resting on his stomach. He had heard that Jughead had been shot in the stomach. His eyes scanned the room, making sure no one was close to him, before he placed his hands over Jughead's. His hands were so cold that Archie pulled back for a second, before placing his hand back. When he looked at their hands together, he realized his were shaking. No, be strong.

"I am so sorry. If I had known... I never... I wouldn't have..." Be strong. "I am always on your side, Jug. I'm sorry I didn't get to show you that. But I will. I promise you I will." He wasn't being strong. "You're my best friend, man. You're my brother. I loved you. I hope you knew that. God." He rolled his eyes up, trying to stop any tears from falling. "I hate this." He choked. Keep it together. "I hate seeing you like this, man. This isn't the way things were supposed to go. We were supposed to go to New York together." He choked again, this time a tear fell. His hand squeezed Jughead's. It was so cold. So stiff. Just a stark reminder that Jughead isn't here. Not really. He can't hear him. He's gone. "I love you man. I'm sorry." He wiped his tears. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Betty. Her eyes were only on him, not looking at Jughead. He nodded at her, letting her take his spot to go sit with his parents.

Fred's hand went around his shoulders and he kissed the side of Archie's head. He was talking to him, but Archie was lost in his thoughts. Lost in his memories.

_Two kids, one brunette and one red headed, ran around outside of the Andrews house. The summer sun was blaring down on them, threatening to ruin their day, but the kids wouldn't have it. Their laughter carried down the block, making the adults who mowed their lawns grin and laugh at the pair. Two kids, each holding a water gun, spraying each other as they ran around._

_"Gotcha good!" Jughead yelled at Archie as he crouched behind a tree. Archie laughed and sprayed near the tree. Jughead ducked in time then ran out, spraying Archie again, but this time Archie got him back. While running, Jughead slipped on the wet grass and landed on his butt._

_Archie threw his head back, laughing, but ran over and offered a hand out to Jughead. Jughead, chuckling at himself, took it and let Archie help him up. "Ah man, I'm out of water." Jughead turned his gun upside down, a few drops coming our of the barrel._

_Archie did the same. "Me too. Call it even?" he held his hand out again._

_Jughead smiled, one middle tooth missing and took it, shaking his best friend's hand. "Evens."_

_"Race ya to the kitchen!" Archie took off. Jughead ran after him._

The laughter echoed in Archie's mind as he came back to the present, eyes finding Jughead's profile lying in his casket. Archie felt sick. How could those kids become this? How could this happen to them?

\-----

**Betty**

Betty stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a classic black dress, blonde hair hanging loose tonight. But she didn't look like herself. She felt like a completely different person. Someone else, entirely. Downstairs Alice was gushing over Polly and the twins. Chic was off who knows where doing who knows what. Who cares what or where. Her father would watch the twins during the funeral.

Funeral.

She couldn't believe it.

How could someone shoot Jughead? How could someone look at his face and want to kill him? How could someone know him and want to kill him? He was such a tender person, such a gentle, loving soul. Her boyfriend. The love of her life. Living without him is harder than she ever imagined it would be. Sometimes when she's in bed at night she'll wrap her arms around herself and close her eyes, pretend it's him. When she would walk past his locker she would close her eyes, reopen them and pretend he was there, smiling at her, waiting for his kiss. Sometimes when she went to Pop's she wouldn't look towards their usual booth. If she didn't acknowledge that he wasn't there, she could pretend maybe he was?

It's hard. So damn hard, to exist when your other half no longer does. She's lost a lot this past week. Jughead, Veronica, innocence, security, love, and happiness. It seems like it's all gone and she's just a shell. Her mom tries so hard to help her but unless she can bring her boyfriend back, there's really nothing to do. 

She can remember the first time they met.

_"Betty, this is my best friend, Jughead Jones. Jug, this is my neighbor, Betty."_

_Betty had just moved into this house and immediately struck up a friendship with Archie Andrews. He's cute. "Nice to meet you, uh, Jughead?"_

_"If you prefer you can call me Forsythe Pendelton Jones the third?"_

_"Jughead it is." And they smiled at each other. The rest was history. A trio was born that day._

Betty felt something drip down her palm and realized she was digging her nails into her hands again. She opened both fists, both bloody. "Damnit." She went to the bathroom and wrapped her hands in tissues. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and closed her eyes, remembering that fresh 12 year old face. If she had only known their time together would be so short, she would have spent more time with him then. If only she had known.

"Betty! We need to leave!"

After cleaning out her cuts, Betty drove with her mother and Polly to the funeral home. Getting out of the car felt like running a marathon to her. It took all of her strength to get out and walk into the funeral home. But when she did, she immediately went over to Archie. They took each other into an embrace. She noticed he was losing weight. She closed her eyes as they hugged and finally let herself cry. Jughead Jones. What a loss. When the hug ended she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to ask him why he was so skinny now? How he's holding up? But Archie was gone. His hand was on her back, rubbing, but he was miles away, losing in his own sad mind. Instead she just dried her eyes, watching as other came in.

By the time the funeral director let them in, she thought she was ready for it. She can do this. She's strong. But when that casket opened and her beautiful, gentle, compassionate, loving boyfriend was lying there dead, she knew she couldn't. It hurt. It hurt more than she thought it would. She whimpered and reached for the only strength she could, Archie's hand. She couldn't stop the tears from coming now, even if she wanted to.

"Betty?" She looked at him. "Do you want to...?" No. NO. She felt her chest tighten. She let go of Archie's hand and ran towards the bathroom. She threw the first stall open and threw up into the toilet. It wasn't much, since she hadn't eaten all day. Every time she saw that casket open in her mind she threw up again. Eventually she just dry heaved. Her mother was at her side a minute later, holding her hair back and rubbing between her shoulders.

"Oh, Betty." Alice whispered between them. "I am so sorry, Betty." And that made her sob, head hitting the side of the stall. Alice pulled Betty to her, both of them sitting on the bathroom floor. "If you want to go home, we can." Alice said, once Betty calmed down. But that wasn't right and Betty knew it. She needs to give Jughead that last goodbye. 

"No. I need to see him." Alice stood up then helped Betty up. Alice fixed up her face, washing away the mascara streaks. Betty took her mother's hand and let her lead her back into the room. Betty's eyes found Polly, talking to Kevin. But then they landed on the familiar red hair up front. She let go of her mother's hand and moved towards the front. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She put her hand on Archie's back. She didn't dare look at Jughead, not yet. Their eyes met and she could read the pain in his clear as day. Her Archie is struggling. He nodded though, took his hand from Jughead's and went to sit with his parents, leaving her alone with her boyfriend. 

When Betty finally looked at Jughead's face it was world changing. This was not the Jughead she remembers. The one who would wrap his arms around her and kiss her cheek. The one who would focus so intently on something that his eyes would narrow, lost in thought. This isn't even the Jughead she has watched sleep before, slowly breathing as he dreamed of a better place, before she woke him. This Jughead is dead. As nice as the funeral home made him look, to Betty, he looks dead. Pale, frigid, so damn cold. Dead. "Oh, Juggy. This isn't you." She gently put a hand on his face. It is, technically, him. His cheek still fit her hand perfectly and his lips were still the same shape she always remembered. His beanie fit perfectly on his head and his dark hair swooped over his forehead like it always had. But it's not him. Sure, she loved his face, his body. But not as much as she loved his soul. And his soul was so far gone she couldn't reach it if she tried. "Juggy, I love you. I love every single part of you and I don't think I'll ever stop." Tears fell freely. "We had a future together. Marriage, kids. The white house with the picket fence. That belonged to us, Juggy. That was supposed to be ours. This? This wasn't supposed to happen." She wiped her tears with her free hand. "I love you. I love you more than I love myself. I will never forget you and I will never stop loving you." But she got nothing in return. 

Taking her hand from his face, she sniffled and wiped her eyes again. "I love you, Juggy. I hope, wherever you are, you can hear that." She walked away and took her seat next to her mother and Polly. 

\-----

**FP**

When the director opened that casket, it was hard for him, sure. But he had already gone to the hospital to see his son. He already stared death in the face, so it wasn't a huge surprise for him. But as much strife as they had for each other, his heart went out to Gladys when she collapsed at the first sight. Been there. He was going to step forward but Mary beat him to it.

FP took a deep breath and accepted all of the condolences that were once again offered to him. People went up to see his son then came back and hugged him, tears in most of their eyes. He was on auto pilot as the words were repeated over and over to him.

"I'm so sorry."  
"So young."  
"He was a good boy."  
"How could this happen..."  
"Lodge will pay."  
"Sorry for your loss."  
"Just a boy."

The words kept coming and coming and he couldn't stop them from coming even if he wanted to. People were surrounding him, crowding him, condolences everywhere. Alice had been here a second ago, whispering in his ear, before taking off after her daughter. People were everywhere. Everyone had seemingly said their goodbyes, give or take a few, when FP went up. His fingers gripped the edge of the casket as he leaned over it, staring down at his son.

_"Look at him, Freddie. Look at my boy!" FP turned from his friends to the glass between them and the room full of babies. His friend chuckled and looked in at the group of babies. There, in the middle, was Forsythe Pendelton Jones the Third. He wasn't crying like the two other babies in the room. He was sleeping soundly, as if the outside world didn't bother him one bit._

_"Beautiful baby, FP." Fred clapped him on the back._

_"Healthy too. We thought since he was born premature and it was such a bad pregnancy..." he let the words die between them. "He's health though. My boy is all good!" He couldn't contain his smile. "I'm gonna be a good dad, Fred."_

_"The best."_

_"I'm serious."_

_"So am I."_

_FP was still grinning. "I'm going to be a better father than mine ever was, ya know? I'm gonna set this kid right. He's gonna have opportunities and dreams and goals and a life we could only dream of. He's going to have it all. I'm giving this kid everything." Fred looked at his friend and grinned right back, clapping him on the back again. FP looked back at his son, sighing, content. "My boy."_

"My boy..." FP whispered, fixing Jughead's tie a little. He sniffled and rest his hand over Jughead's for a moment before putting it on his chest. There was no heartbeat. No movement. No breathing. Gone. His hands went back to gripping the edge of the casket, knuckles white. "I don't know how to say goodbye to you. I don't know what I'm doing right now." He let out a breath. "I just know that I love you. I'm sorry I didn't give you that life you deserved." He choked on the last word, squeezing the casket edge harder to stop himself from falling apart. He leaned down and kissed his son's cold forehead. "I love you." He walked away before he lost it. He stopped when he saw Jellybean walking towards the front. She shook her head at him, so he sat down on the couch in the front. 

He's not a praying man. But he prayed.

\-----

**Gladys**

When you go into the hospital, they ask you where your pain is on a scale of 1 to 10. Gladys remembers when she was going into labor the first time and they asked. She told them a 15. It had been terrible, the pain. She thought nothing would ever be worse.

This? There's not even a scale big enough for this pain. This is worse. Seeing your son lying there dead, is the absolute worst. It's a literal nightmare. So when she saw Jughead lying in the box she and her ex picked out, her legs gave out beneath her. She hit the ground, hard, but didn't feel a thing. Nothing would hurt as much as this. Nothing would ever hurt as much as this. 

Jughead isn't the only thing being buried in that casket. So is her life. Her dreams. Her sanity. 

Everything was numb and she wasn't even really aware of who was talking to her. She heard people speaking but it was almost like she was under water. She couldn't focus on anything but the pain. The physical and emotional pain.

_"Hi, Mom. Hey, guess what? I got a bus ticket to Toledo."_

She couldn't breathe. 

_"Yeah, I thought I'd come see you and Jellybean for awhile."_

Her heart was beating so fast.

_No I... No, I understand. Look, uh, forget I said anything okay?"_

"Gladys you have to breathe." Gladys looked up through tear filled eyes and saw Mary, holding onto her, looking down at her. Mary was crying too. A mother's pain could be felt by all. "You have to breathe, Sweetheart. For Jellybean. Please..." Yes. She still has one child she can not abandon. "Do you want to see him?" Mary asked. Gladys nodded, but didn't say anything.

Mary helped her up to the front. And there he was, her only son. Her first born. Dead. Mary wiped her own tears away and squeezed Jughead's hand, saying a silent prayer for him, before leaving Gladys. Gladys stared down at her son. He was nearly unrecognizable. His warmth and charm and intelligence was gone. She can't remember a time when Jughead didn't have something to say. 

"Baby." Gladys gripped his suit. "Baby I am so sorry I turned you away. I'm sorry I was so selfish and cold to you. You made my life brighter, not darker. I'm sorry I left you here. I'm sorry I wasn't here with you. I'm sorry that I wasn't the mother you deserved. I'm just more sorry than you could ever imagine." She sucked in a shaky breath, wiping some of her tears away. "You were such a good son. You were everything I ever could have wanted in a child. I love you to the ends of this earth, Jughead. She held his face in her hands and kissed his forehead, before putting hers to his. "I love you so much, baby."

She began sobbing again. Mary moved forward and helped Gladys to her seat by FP, who stared forward. 

\-----

**Jellybean**

She had been forgotten in the group. Everyone was rushing around, offering condolences and crying. She waited until her father sat before she started to make her way up, but then Mary brought her mother up first. That's fine. So she waited. She took a seat on one of the chairs on the side of the room and people watched. She and Jug used to do that a lot. 

When her mother sat down, Jellybean went up and stood behind a group of Serpents. They didn't notice her. Toni, who helped braid her hair, was whispering to her brother while a red haired pretty girl rubbed her back. "You were a good friend, Jughead. I wish we had more time together." Toni sniffled. 

"Save a spot for me in Heaven, man." The boy on the other side of her said, patting Jughead gently on the chest. His name is Fangs, she remembers. She had heard Toni call him so during the memorial. And the other boy was Sweet Pea. Weird name. 

"I wish we could have become better friends, Jones. I'm sorry for blaming you for Jason. It had nothing to do with you. Rest easy, Jughead." And then the red head put a small brooch into the casket with him. Toni and the red head walked away with Fangs. The red head rubbed Toni's shoulder, half hugging her. 

The other boy, with the weird name, continue to stand there. Jellybean was about to say excuse me, since he had been standing there for awhile not saying anything, when the boy cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, man. I should've been there. I should've been there to help you. I'll miss your annoying ass." Then he pat Jughead's hand, tightened his shoulders, and walked away like nothing happened.

That left Jellybean alone with her brother. Finally.

She walked up to her brother and looked at him. He looked like he was resting. He looked like he was just taking a nap. It made her feel better. She isn't sure what she was expecting a dead body to look like, but he looked like he was at peace, and that eased her mind a little. She's seen him sleep before. Suddenly she remembered jumping on him while he slept on Christmas.

_"He came, he came!" Jellybean flew into her brother's room and jumped on his bed. He just groaned. She picked up one of his pillows. "Wake up! It's Christmas! Santa came!" She kept hitting her brother until he agreed to get up._

_"Wake up, wake up, wake up! Now!" she hit him again then ran before he could catch her. He always got up, grinning, joining her to open gifts. Christmas was always the best time for the Jones family._

"Wake up." Jellybean hadn't realized she was crying as she stared at her brother's face. "Wake up, Juggy." She put her hand on his chest, pushing just a little. She rest her chin on the edge of the casket and watched him, sniffling.

There would never be another Christmas.

She kept her hand on his chest, cheek still resting on the edge of the casket, and watched him. He wasn't going to wake up. She isn't sure what she expected. 

"I miss you. I wish you would wake up. I want to go to the library again. I want to talk again. I miss you, so much." She let the tears roll onto the wood. "I love you." Her dad's hand suddenly went to the back of her head. She looked up at him. He grinned a little and led her away. "He's never coming back."

"No, Jellybelly." FP sat down on the couch beside her. "He isn't."

\-----

"Now that everyone has said their goodbyes, I'd like to ask at this time if anyone would be interested in giving a eulogy?" The funeral director stood in front of the crowd. "If so, now would be the time to do it." He looked out into the crowd. At first, no one stood up. The director was about to nod and leave the room to grieve, but then Betty stood up.

"I would."

"Okay miss, please come to the front."

Betty moved through the crowd and stepped up to the front. She looked out at the crowd, a little nervous. She sighed and stood a little straighter. "Hi. My name is Betty Cooper. Jughead," she glanced at him. "Jughead was my boyfriend. We've been dating for about a year now. And um," she rubbed the back of her neck. She's never done one of these before. She bit her lip, then took a breath. Get it together, Cooper. You can do this.

"I loved Jughead, wholeheartedly. With all of the love I could ever muster inside me, I loved him. He was such a kind, compassionate, loving, generous person. He had this way of always making me feel special. Like no matter how many prettier girls were around, or smarter girls, or whatever girls... he always made me feel like I was it. I never felt insecure with him or like I wasn't good enough. But it wasn't just me. That's the thing about Jughead. He just had a way about him. He cared so deeply for the people he loved. We were a smaller group, sure, but he gave all of us everything. He was just, so damn kind. So damn loving. He was really something special. I don't know if I'll ever love someone as much as I loved him. I knew it, in my bones, that he was the one. We were going to get married, and have kids, and..." She chuckled through her tears, before looking over at Jughead. 

"How anyone could look at him and not see what I see is beyond me. How someone could look at him and hate him enough to end his life is a mystery to me. How do people not see what I see? How do people not look at that face and just want to hold it? How do people not want to hold him and love him and be loved by him? I don't get it. He was the best thing that ever happened to me and losing him was the worst. I love Jughead Jones and... I will miss him tremendously." She wiped her tears as she walked back to her seat. 

Before the director could ask if anyone else had something to say, Archie stood up. He moved to where Betty had been standing. He looked out into the crowd and suddenly felt very aware of himself. Did they blame him too?

"Jughead's my best friend. We've been friends since we were babies, practically. When I think back on my whole life, he's such a big part of it. Like, everything that has ever happened to me, Jughead has been there. And every thing that ever happened to him, I was there. We were inseparable and it's hard for me to imagine that it's not going to be like that anymore. It's hard to think that one day I'll get married and he won't be my best man, or the godfather to my children, or when I get my driver's license he won't be in the passenger seat. I won't graduate with him or get our tuxes together for prom or move to New York and go to college together. That's all gone. That's all gone." He couldn't be strong anymore. Saying the words out loud brought a new meaning to them. It finalized them. It was another harsh reality.

"I wasn't as good of a friend as I could have been, these past couple of months. And that's something I will live with until I'm the one lying in this room. I regret it. I lost sight of a lot of things. But I don't think anyone in this room knows just how much I loved, Jughead. He was my chosen brother. Not one I got stuck with. I chose him and he chose me. Being an only child, I didn't take that lightly, ya know? I hated being an only child and I thought how lucky am I to be able to find someone I could call my brother? How lucky am I? Very. Because Jughead was special. He faced a lot of hate. A lot of people picked on him, bullied him, shoved him around, left him. But he still found it in himself to love. And when he loved you, whether it was like a brother or a friend or a girlfriend, he loved all of you. I could never even try and be as good of a friend as he was naturally."

Archie didn't bother to stop the tears at this point. He looked to his side, at Jughead. His best friend. The face he always sought out in the crowd. The face he always went to when things were bad at home, or with Veronica, or at school. When he was sad, or angry, or happy, he looked for that face. His best fucking friend. Dead at 16. They only had 16 years to be friends. It wasn't enough.

Archie choked on a laugh, still staring at his best friend. "Jug was funny. Maybe a lot of you don't know that or maybe you do. I don't know. But he had this sharp sarcastic humor that once you got to know him was so funny. It wasn't like, knee slapping funny, but it was one of those kinds of humors where you smirk and shake your head. He was funny and he was really smart. He was acing like all of his classes. He would tutor me sometimes. I'm not too good at math."

He looked back at the crowd now. "That's my best friend. That's my brother. None of us deserved him and he didn't deserve this. He deserved so much more than his life gave him. So much more." He looked back at Jughead, sobbing now. "I'm sorry, Jug." Suddenly his father was at his side, pulling him into a hug and walking him back to his chair. Mary stood up and they both helped Archie sit. Mary held her son to her as he cried, thankful he was finally getting it out. She didn't know he was letting it out every day.

The next person to stand was Toni. She moved to the front of the room and grinned at everyone. "Hi." She did a small wave. "My name is Toni Topaz. I am a, newer, friend of Jughead's. I always knew who he was and I'd hung out with him here and there during the summer at the trailer park, but we didn't really become friends until he came to my school, the same school he was trying to save when he died. Anyway, um." Toni looked at Cheryl, who grinned and nodded encouragement at her. "Jug was a cool guy, ya know? He had a lot of things he was passionate about. He told me that he had always wanted a place where he belonged and aside from Archie, Betty, and Veronica, the North side wasn't it. He fit in with us, with the Serpents. He called us his home and he was going to protect his home. No matter what." She glanced at Jughead and sighed. 

"I've seen a lot of death in my life. My mom, my grandparents, my uncle, for starters. But I've never seen someone I knew who was so young die. Jug had a lot to offer the world, ya know? When he first came in a couple of the Serpents weren't sure about him. Actually, most. They said he was only in because of FP. He was a Serpent by blood, not by heart. I didn't agree with them. I saw something in Jug. I believed that he could bring us all together. I saw more than the Whyte Wyrm in our future from him. I saw a movement. I saw justice and integrity for all of us, in him. I knew he was going to change the Serpents in a way we've always wanted but couldn't quite figure out how to do. I had so much hope in. I would have honestly supported him to jail, if I had to. I was his biggest supporter and I will continue to be. I want to try and pick up where he got cut off. I want to save the South side. I want to make the Serpents something it isn't. I want us to be better. Jug didn't want people to look at us and think, oh, thugs. He wanted people to look at us and say family. He wanted people to wish they could be a Serpent. I want that too. So, what I'm saying is. Jughead was my friend and losing him hurts. It hurts me, his friends, his family, the Serpents. But I will honor him the only way I know how. Rest easy, Jug. I'll miss you."

Toni sat down next to Cheryl again. "You did great, love." Cheryl kissed her cheek and held her hand. Toni grinned a little and leaned into her girlfriend. That was harder than she thought it would be. Way harder, to be honest. 

Gladys was the next one to stand up. She was shaking as she stood where the others had before. "My baby was everything good in this world." She could barely get the words out before she started to sob. "I made mistakes but I loved him." She fell to her knees again. Mary was up in an instant, helping Gladys back to her seat, where she sobbed. Mary handed her more tissues and rubbed her back, giving her a small hug.

Jellybean stood up and took her mother's place. This finally got FP's attention. Jellybean did a small wave. "Jughead is my big brother. He's the best big brother I ever could have asked for. Some of my friends in Toledo, their older brother or sister picks on them a lot. Jug was never mean to me. He was always nice and he was always interested in everything I had to say. When I was scared he was always there for me and when I was sad he would always hug me. He treated me like his friend. When we separated, it was hard." Gladys started crying again. "But we text each other all the time. We never lost touch we just couldn't be around each other as much as we wanted. Still, I love my brother. I wouldn't trade him in for anyone or anything. I'm going to miss him, a lot." She paused. "I'm just a kid and everyone keeps a lot from me but I heard that someone shot my brother and I don't know why? Jughead was always nice to everyone. I can't figure out what he could have done to make someone so mad that they would hurt him."

The crowd was crying. Mostly the parents. "It's not fair that there are bad brothers out there and my good one had to be taken away. It's not fair that I'll never get to see my brother again. None of this is fair. I know life isn't fair, but this? This is cruel. I miss him a lot. Being home isn't home anymore." She looked at Jughead. "Love you, Juggy." And with that she sat down. 

FP had his eyes closed, because he knew he should go up. As Jughead's father, he should go up and speak for his son. But he didn't want to cry tonight. He didn't want to lose it and to be completely honest, he wasn't far from it. But he should do it. He should honor his son. So he opened his eyes and stood up, taking Jellybean's spot. He swallowed, staring out into the crowd.

"I'm not good at this speech thing, but I feel an obligation to say something about my son because he's worth talking about." But he didn't say anything for a moment after that, he just looked at all of them. Most of them, his family, either by blood or love. He sighed. "I never thought I wanted to be a father. Mine was such an asshole. He was mean to the core and I always thought I would be the same. But when Jug was born, man, that was the happiest damn day of my life. Scariest too. Cause one day you're this guy that only has to look out for himself and the next you have this baby and his well being depends on you and it was a lot of pressure. I remember changing that damn car seat like 100 times when we brought him home. And the first night he was home? If the damn wind blew I was up and running into his room like it was a damn emergency. The kid scared me because he was fragile and he relied on me and shit, I couldn't even rely on me. But I wasn't going to repeat the Jones fatherhood curse. I wasn't going to treat him the way my father treat me and my grandfather treat him. Jug was going to be the end of that cycle."

"I tried so hard to be good for that kid, but I don't know if I did right by him. I mean, I guess I didn't or we wouldn't all be here, right?" He chuckled, no one else did. He cleared his throat. "I wanted my son to feel lucky that he had a great dad. I wanted him to look at me and admire me and tell all of his friends, that's my dad right there. I wanted him to be proud of me. But I think at the end, it was reversed. I was so proud of Jug. I was proud to call him my son. When he was being a smartass, or rallying for some cause, or giving people hell I would stand there and grin and say damn, that's my boy. That's MY kid. I raised that little smartass."

FP looked at Jughead and moved to his casket, putting his hand on top of the closed half. "Look at this kid. I love him, man. I love this kid. I couldn't be more proud or more happy to call him my son. When Gladys was pregnant and I would think about what I wanted my kid to grow up like, how I wanted him to be, this is it. Jughead was everything to me. He was my reason for keeping on. When Gladys left, took my daughter with her, I could have just let it all go. I could have drank myself to death. And yeah, sure, it was bad between us for awhile with the drinking and Jug moving out but... but this kid was why I got up in the morning. And now that he's not here?" He paused, looking down for a second before looking at the crowd. 

"The point is... I love my son and that doesn't change because he's not here. Losing Jug is a pain unlike any other and to be honest I don't think there will be any moving on or getting over it. My life has changed for the worst now. Holding your son in your arms while he dies is something I wouldn't even wish on Hiram Lodge. It's..." He took a calming breath. "It's not right. It's not the way the world is supposed to work because you see parents don't bury their kids. Parents don't hold their kids while they die. That's not the way it's supposed to go. It's supposed to be me, 80, dying of liver failure with my son holding my hand in the hospital with my grandkids behind him. It's not supposed to be him, 16, chained up and dying in my arms on the cold pavement outside a high school. There's a way of life and that's not it. This isn't right."

FP went to Jughead and bent over him, pressing a kiss to his cold forehead, letting it linger for one last time before he pulled back. He looked down at him. "This is my son and I love him." As he was looking down at Jughead he saw a tear roll down Jughead's cheek. Quickly wiping his eyes, he sniffled. Fred, taking the role Mary had earlier, stood up and went to his friend. "I'm okay." FP's voice broke. 

Fred nodded. "I know." And he threw his arm over FP's shoulders, leading him to the couch.

The funeral director stood and cleared his throat. "Anyone else have something to say?"

"I do." Everyone else in the room turned around as Veronica Lodge began walking to the front of the room. Sweet Pea was immediately moving towards her but Toni grabbed him. Veronica didn't look at any of them, but stepped forward, moving towards Jughead. FP stood up and Veronica paused, but he didn't move towards her, so she continued to Jughead. She looked down at her fallen friend with sadness. She put her hand over his and closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer for him. When she opened her eyes she squeezed his hand, waiting for a moment before turning to address the crowd.

"I understand I am not wanted here. That's fine. I don't plan on staying long. Despite what most of you believe, Jughead was my friend and I wanted to pay respects to him. Jughead and I had a lot more in common than any of you are aware of and I'm not just talking about our fathers going to jail. He was always kind to me. He was funny and so sweet. He had these endearing eyes that I always loved. Like, when he looked at you, you knew he was really looking at you. I appreciated that. I appreciated his honesty and his passion. I appreciated him. There were a lot of times when Jughead and I would hang out at Pop's with our significant others. We would order a milkshake and just shoot the breeze, as they say. He would tell me about all of these documentaries he saw and I would tell him about all of the wild things I've seen in New York. It was innocent. It was fun. I will miss having those chats with him and I will miss him, dearly. I wasn't in love with him like Betty nor did I consider him blood like Archie, but Jughead was important to me in our own little way. Losing Jughead is a tragic loss to all of us. May he rest in peace."

She took a breath. "That said. It has come to my understanding, rather harshly-" she eyed Betty and Archie. "-that my father may be responsible for this heinous crime. So I am here to say goodbye to my friend but I am also here to state in front of all of you and in front of the victim himself, that I, Veronica Lodge, will not stand by my father if he committed this crime. I plead not guilty to any involvement and should my father be found guilty I will not intervene when his punishment is handed to him. And if he did it, which I have reason to believe he did, I want to apologize." Veronica looked at FP, Gladys, and Jellybean. "If my father took your son, your brother, away from you... I want to apologize on behalf of my family. I know it means nothing and I know he's going to be punished. But for me, from me, I need you to know that I am sorry. If I had any idea that he was going to do that I would have been at that school standing in front of Jughead. He wouldn't have shot me, I hope. I don't know anymore. But the point is, I'm sorry that my coming to this town caused you pain. I'm sorry I share the last name with someone who would do something. But most importantly..." Veronica stepped up to Jughead. "I'm sorry I allowed this to happen. I had no idea. I never would have let him. I am so sorry." She put her hand over his again, before turning towards the crowd. 

FP, who was still standing, crossed his arms. "Don't get in our way."

"You have my word." Veronica nodded. "You do what you need to do."

And FP nodded. "You were never our enemy."

"No." Veronica agreed. "I was always just his friend. I don't know why none of you could see that." She gave FP a sad look before walking away, refusing to look at Betty and Archie as she left. They watched her though.

"Well if no one else has anything to say, the room will remain open for another hour." With that the funeral director stood in the corner, waiting until he was needed. The rest of the time everyone just mingled. They talked about Jughead, the family, the eulogies, Hiram. But in the back were the Serpents, all together.

"Word is Lodge called in for reinforcements. They arrived tonight. 10 guys. Big guys." Fangs told the others.

"Eh, screw em. We can take those fake gangsters." Another Serpent chimed in.

"Tomorrow we bury Juggy. I want it to be peaceful until then. I promised myself and my son that he would have the week. But-" FP looked at Sweet Pea. "-that doesn't mean we can't start messing with them. Sweet Pea, how would you like to go brighten up Hiram's day? Since Hiram liked to spill blood so much, maybe paint his door red?"

Sweet Pea grinned and nodded. "I would be honored."

"Good. Take 5 others with you, just in case."

Sweet Pea nodded at Fang and Toni. Three of the older Serpents agreed to go as well. FP watched them leave before he looked around at everyone still there. After tomorrow, war would start.

\-----

"How could you be so reckless, Veronica!?" Hiram grabbed his daughter's arm. She pulled away and shoved her coat at him.

"I have every right to go to my friend's funeral."

"Now when his low life father has a hit out on me."

"Well, we get what we give. Don't we, Daddy?"

Hiram stopped and narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Veronica put her hands on her hips. "You killed Jughead."

"Veronica that is enough!" Hermione stomped over to them. "Apologize to your father."

"No. You were probably in on it too, weren't you? You were always weak. A husband's lapdog-"

Hermione slapped Veronica. Veronica, shocked, brought her hand to her face. "How dare you speak to your mother that way? You're becoming a little brat, Veronica. You need to start being more grateful towards us."

"Oh yes, I am so grateful to the murderers." Veronica huffed. "I hate the both of you." She stormed into her room and slammed the door shut.

Hiram glared at his wife. "So much for deescalating the situation, Hermione. You didn't have to hit her."

"Well I didn't see you manning up, did I? As usua-"

There was a boom from outside. Hiram told Hermione to stay and looked out the window. Their garbage can was on fire. Hiram cursed and put his jacket on to go take care of it. As soon as he opened his door, Hermione behind him, pig's blood was thrown in their faces. Hermione screamed, Hiram gasped. 

"Might as well gets used to being covered in blood, Pigs." Sweet Pea threw the bucket at Hiram and took off. Hiram was fuming while Hermione cried, disgusted. 

There was another boom outside. Hiram walked back over to the window. His car was on fire. Beside it were 6 Serpents. Two teen boys, three adult males, and the girl with colored hair. The one that threw the blood at them flipped them off. Written in the streets around their penthouse were the words 'murderer' 'pig' 'killer' 'guily' and lastly 'Jughead'.

Fuming, Hiram slammed the door shut. Little punkasses. He took a deep breath while Hermione cried in the bathroom. How did that punk get in here to begin with?

"Oh dear. Is everything okay, Daddy?" Hiram looked to the side where his daughter stood in her doorway. She grinned at him before closing the door. 

Not only did they throw pig's blood at him, and light his car on fire, and light his garbage can on fire, and taint his streets, but they turned his daughter against him.

"Alright, FP. I see your move. Game on."

\-----

Back at Sunnyside trailer park, everything was dark as the clock hit 1 am. Everyone was asleep or at least getting ready for sleep. But in one trailer there was light. FP sat on the couch with a bottle of vodka. Eyes red from crying, he brought the bottle to his mouth, chugging. Jellybean was staying with Gladys and Keith tonight. The TV played in front of him.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Jughead! Happy birthday to you!"

On the screen a 6 year old Jughead blew out all of his candles in one breath. FP and Gladys, in the shot started to clap. Archie stood beside him, clapping and smiling as well, Fred behind him. Mary was recording for them. 

"What'd you wish for, Juggy?" FP asked, smiling at his son. 

Jughead laughed. "Daaadd! I can't tell you or it won't come true!"

"Aw come on, not even for your old man?" Jughead shook his head. Gladys and FP laughed. Gladys rubbed Jughead's head affectionately, smiling down at him. "Well, how about a present?"

Jughead's eyes lit up. "For me?"

"Who else's birthday is it, Kiddo?" FP handed Jughead a big toy truck. It was the exact kind FP had. Jughead loved driving in the back of it. They would go down dirt roads, slowly of course, and Jughead would sit in the back with his arms in the air like he could fly. 

Jughead's eyes lit up. "It's the truck!" he hugged it. The adults all aww'd at him. "Thanks Dad!" He lept out of his chair and wrapped his arms around FP's neck. FP hugged him back.

"Anything for you, son." He kissed Jughead's cheek. "I love you, Juggy."

"I love you too Daddy."

FP dropped the bottle, leaning forward, hands over his face. He screamed. He let it all out, screaming as loud as he could. He kept screaming and screaming until his screams turned into sobs. Finally alone to feel, he let everything come to the surface. Falling to his knees off the couch, he laid on the ground, crying so hard he couldn't breathe. 

On the screen Jughead drove the truck across the table. FP now had the camera and could be heard laughing off the screen. Jughead turned his head, looking directly into the camera. A big smile spread across his face. "I want to drive this truck when I get older, Daddy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I want to be just like you!"

FP screamed again, throat raw. "Jug..." he cried painfully. He continued to lay on the floor for the rest of the night, drunk and sobbing, until he fell asleep. The TV turned itself off once the video stopped playing and inside Jughead's room, sitting on his desk was that old toy truck that he would never learn to drive.


	6. To Dust You Shall Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loved one is laid to rest. War officially begins.

In Riverdale it wasn't unusual for it to be cold in March, but today it felt bitter. One of those cold days where if you took too deep of a breath your lungs might freeze. So it was hard for Alice to turn her car off and step outside of it, but she did it because she's on a mission. She had, maybe, been eavesdropping on Betty earlier and heard on of her friends say she couldn't find FP. Toni, Alice believes her name is. Alice wasn't surprised. FP hits a limit and then he locks himself away. She was sure after the funeral last night his limit had far been reached. 

"FP?" Alice knocked on the trailer door before rubbing her hands together. It's freezing. "FP?" She knocked again. The funeral was in 2 hours, so Alice thought it was best to come in her black dress, black heels. She regret it already. Unable to wait anymore, she opened the door. The first thing she smelt was alcohol. A lot of it. It reminded her of her childhood home when her father would spend all night at the bar, cheating on her mother. Pushing aside the memories, she closed the door behind her, happy for the warmth.

"FP?" she was careful as she stepped over bottles and cans. The TV was still on but was static. The sound was low. She went over to it and looked at the tapes stacked beside it. Jughead's birthday. Christmas. His birth. "Oh, FP. Why did you do this to yourself?" She whispered, closing her eyes for a second. She moved around the kitchen and went to the bathroom. Empty. Her eyes found an unfamiliar door. One she hadn't been in. On the door was a sticker of a yellow crown. Jughead. She was cautious as she walked over to it and even more cautious as she opened the door. "FP?" 

There wasn't much to say about Jughead's bedroom. It wasn't like Betty's, with posters on the wall and decorative pillows everywhere. It was plain. The headboard was a plain wooden color, the comforter a blue plaid flannel. There was a window above the bed with the blinds half open. In one corner was a desk. The chair was pulled back and Jughead's backpack was on it, open, papers sticking out. On the desk was a homework assignment that was half done, never to be completed. Textbooks and novels were stacked on the corner of the desk and on the other side of the desk was a folder labeled HIRAM LODGE. Above the desk was a corkboard with newspaper clippings, articles, and two photos. One photo was him and Jellybean. Another was him and his dad. And finally there was a photo of him, Betty, Archie, and Veronica all at Pops. Sticking out of one of the desk drawers was a brochure for NYU. He had dreams. On the other side of the room was a bookshelf. One row was completely filled with library books that Alice could safely assume were all past due. The rest of the shelves were knick knacks. The shelves were a mess, nothing organized. Next to the shelf was a small dresser, clothes sticking out. On top of the dresser was a jar with 'CAR' written across it. He was, if nothing else, a regular teenage boy. A teenage boy with a brochure to go to NYU. A teenage boy with half done homework. A teenage boy saving up for a car when he gets his license. A teenage boy who had wanted a future. 

A teenage boy who didn't know he was going to die.

There was something so stark about seeing Jughead's room. It made Alice sick to her stomach. She always saw Jughead as FP's kid or Betty's boyfriend but at the end of the day he had his own life and that life was taken. Seeing his personal items just made it more real to her. But she ignored those feelings because sitting on the bed was FP Jones, holding a toy truck. She looked him up and down to get an idea of what state he was in. He seemed sober. He was dressed in his black suit. He had showered. It shouldn't be that hard to get him going.

Sighing, Alice took a seat on the bed beside FP. She looked at the toy truck in his hands, as he turned it over repeatedly. She could see a child's handwriting on the bottom of the truck. It said 'JUG'. Alice sighed, again, and leaned towards FP. She put her hand over his. "FP."

"I wanted to keep this truck for him, ya know. I was gonna fix it up and give it to him when he got his license. I'm not like you Northies. I can't just buy my kid a god damn car for his birthday. But he loved that truck." FP's grip on the truck tightened. "I lost it in a bet when I was drunk and playing poker. Kid was crushed. I told him 'life ain't fair, Jug'. I told him that sometimes bad things happen and you just have to pick up and move on." He paused, then looked at Alice. "I need you to tell me. Tell me that."

Alice shook her head. "No. This isn't losing your truck, FP."

"I need you to do it, Alice."

"No. I won't lie to you. Find someone else to do your dirty work."

FP was suddenly up, throwing the small toy truck at the wall. Alice jumped. She wasn't afraid of FP, but the act did startle her. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed the jar. He turned it upside down, bills and change falling out. "Least I can do is take his money. Gotta pay off that fancy funeral somehow." He started counting the bills.

Alice stood up and walked up behind him. She slowly slid her arms around him from behind, resting her cheek on his back. He stopped moving. "Life ain't fair, FP. Sometimes bad things happen that you don't get to move on from. Instead you make things right and you learn to live with it. You lean on the people who love you, who want to be there for you. You let go of the old life and try as hard as you can to make a new one. A lesser version, but a life none the less."

FP put both hands on the edge of the dresser and bowed his head. He gathered his strength, whatever he had left. Alice slowly let him go and he turned around, their eyes meeting. The distance between them was small. Small enough that he could put his hand on her back and pull her close. Close enough to kiss her. The kiss was tender, at first. Almost like they'd never done it before. But as seconds passed the old flame between them began to burn again. Hot and heavy, FP pushed Alice against the wall, kissing her, kissing along her jaw line, kissing her neck. 

Alice was loving every second of it, eyes closed, letting the familiar feeling overwhelm her. But when she opened her eyes she saw a picture of Jughead with his father over his desk. His eyes stared at hers. "Wait." She kept staring into Jughead's eyes, smiling back at her. "FP wait." She put her hands on his chest.

"What?" He was a little breathless.

"Not now. This isn't how we're going to reconnect. We're going to get you through today. Then we're going to get rid of Hiram Lodge. Then you're going to grieve. And then, only then, will we continue this. But mark my words-" She leaned in, kissing him softly. eyes closing. When she pulled back she opened her eyes and grinned. "-we will continue this."

FP, reluctantly, backed up and nod. "You're right. You're right." He sniffled and rubbed the back of his neck, looking around the bedroom. He sighed. "I don't know how to stop being his dad, Alice."

Alice took his hand, kissing his knuckles. "You don't. Just because Jughead isn't here doesn't mean he doesn't exist. You will always be his father. He'll always live on in your heart, in Jellybean's, in his friends." She pat his chest. "As long as you love him he will never die."

FP bit his lip and nodded, before smirking at her. "Since when are you so smart?"

"Compared to you? Since birth."

"Ouch." But he grinned at her, giving her a quick kiss just as Gladys walked in.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise. The King and Queen of the Serpents are together again. I gotta say, Alice, you have impeccable timing. Then again you always did like FP when he was a sad lonely loser-"

"What do you want, Gladys?" FP glared.

"I wanted to make sure I didn't have to bury you too. I see you've been drinking. Bye bye sobriety." Gladys then grinned at Alice. "You look good though Alice. Dead children really make you bring out the works, huh?"

Alice had to remind herself that this woman just lost her son. She would lash out too if it were Betty or Polly. "I'll see you at the service." She squeezed FP's hand and walked out, glaring at Gladys as she did.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?"

"Why are you using our son's death to get up Alice's skirt?" He ignored the question and stormed past her into the living room. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag. Gladys followed. "I had an interesting night last night, after the funeral I mean. I got really sick."

FP was picking up the bottles and cans. "Probably from all of the stupid shit that comes out of your mouth."

Gladys crossed her arms, glaring. "No, asshole. I'm pregnant." The moment actually shocked him so much that he dropped the garbage bag. His back to her, he slowly stood up. Pregnant. Not his. Keith's. Shaking, he picked up the garbage bag. Gladys watched him. "I went to the Doctor this morning. I'm actually pretty far along. I thought I was just gaining weight because I've been eating a lot but... I'm 3 months along. The Doctor says it's too early to tell the sex but he believes it's a boy."

FP huffed, grabbing a can with more force than he intended and shoving it in the bag. "Out with the old, in with the new."

Gladys, who had her hand resting on her stomach, stared at the back of FP's head. "What did you just say to me?"

He'd hurt her. He could tell by her voice. But she hurt him too. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because I'm not doing this pregnancy like I did the other two. I'm not gonna ride motorcycles and smoke. I want to do it right this time. It sounds horrible but I'm in a better place and I want better things. So..." She paused, sighing. He would take that the wrong way. "I'm asking you not to cause any drama at this burial. No guns, no fights. Nothing that can hurt-"

"The son you want."

"Screw you, FP. Go to god damn hell!" She shoved him, hard. When he turned around she slapped him right across the face then stormed towards the door. "I wish you had been the one to die!" She slammed the door shut.

"Me too." FP sat on the couch.

\-----

Burials are an odd thing, Archie thought. You were torn between being secretly glad that it's all over and completely and utterly devastated that it's all over. On one hand you can start to heal, but on the other you don't want to heal without them. This is it. No more memorials, no more eulogies, no more preparing, just life without him. Archie wasn't sure where he fell on the spectrum. He was glad to be able to go home and waste away but at the same time Jughead's officially gone. Well, Jughead was already gone. But now his body's gone. The same body that slept on his floor growing up. The same body that hugged him after his dad was shot. That same face he saw when he closed his eyes every night. Disappointment and sadness staring back at him. 

Archie walked up to the place where Jughead would be buried. Everything was already set up. His picture was up, flowers all around it. Of course, the rectangle shaped hole in the ground couldn't go unnoticed. Chairs were lined up on one side of the hole. One for FP, Gladys, and Jellybean. Archie sat in one of the chairs. It was a nice spot, a tree right beside it, giving the area shade. "I think you would have liked this spot." Archie said, to Jughead as if he could hear. "Actually, I don't think you would have really cared either way." He smirked. 

He came early because Betty had wanted to talk to him. She didn't say what about, but he was nervous. Did it have to do with Hiram? Maybe she found out how involved he was. Maybe she was coming to tell him how much of a piece of shit he is. No need. He knows.

"Hey Archie." Betty came up behind him and took a seat beside him. Her eyes were red as she looked around. "He would have liked this."

"Yeah," Archie agreed. "He would have."

It was quiet for a few minutes after that. They had an hour until everyone would get here. In the mean time the quiet was kind of nice. "Kevin is putting together another memorial for Jug. He said he feels bad that he can't do more."

"That's nice of him." Archie didn't want another memorial. He didn't want another reminder of how terrible he is.

"Your mom asked me to talk to you." Betty stared forward, feeling Archie's eyes on her. "She thinks you're depressed."

"Of course I am. My best friend is dead." He huffed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry she put that on you."

"Well, I've been wondering the same thing." Now she met his eyes. "You're losing weight, you're quieter, you stopped singing and playing music. I got up the other night to use the bathroom, at like 3 am, and I saw your light on. You were just sitting on your bed crying. I'm... I'm worried."

Archie imagined this was what it was like to be naked in a crowd, exposed. She had seen him at night. His private time. When he grieved and cried and thought about maybe... ending things. He felt exposed, vulnerable, and a little defensive. "Wasn't aware I had an audience."

"If you're struggling-"

"Of course I'm struggling, Betty."

"I mean, more than normal."

"Normal?" He laughed, though he didn't find it funny. "Tell me, Betty, how does one grieve normally? Hm? I'd love to know how you got your psych degree in your spare time while you were busy playing house with your psychotic brother-"

"Archie-"

"No!" He turned towards her, quick. It made her jump a little. "Let me explain something to you as clearly as I possibly can, okay? Try and understand this from my point of view. I blindly followed a man. I made a blood oath and I turned my back on my own father for him. I got involved in his business and his family and I let him take advantage of me. And the whole time I did all of that, that man was creating a wedge between my best friend and I. Jughead told me more times than I can even remember that Hiram was a bad guy. I thought he was just jealous or bitter because he has money and power and Jughead had decided to join some stupid gang and was just... I don't know. I didn't believe him. I didn't side with him." Archie's hands were shaking. "Now imagine that after siding with that man, over and over and over again, he goes and he _murders_ my best friend. He... he shoots him-god damnit!" He was crying. He wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he calmed down a little, he looked back at Betty. "What was the last thing you had ever said to him?"

Betty closed her eyes for a moment, sighing. She thought about that final moment. "I had laughed at him making a joke. Told him I would see him tomorrow. My last words were I love you."

"That day, I had gone to the school. I went and I told him he couldn't do this. We had a fight, kinda. Those were the last words I ever spoke to him. I should have cut those chains off of him. I should have dragged him to my house. We could have played video games or hashed out our issues or something. Anything. I left him there. I didn't even look back as I biked away." Archie closed his eyes, remembering the fight. He remembered the disappointment and sadness. His eyes opened. "I hate myself, Betty. I wish it were me instead of him. I deserved it, he didn't."

Something inside Betty went off. Alarms, flags, something. "Archie..." She took his hands. "Are you thinking about..."

"Killing myself? No. I just... the guilt is suffocating me. I can't keep my head above water. I'm drowning, Betty. I have to live with this for the rest of my life."

Betty sighed. "Jughead and I talked about this."

"What?"

"He had talked to me about you."

"Tell me everything. The truth. I need it, Betty." Archie's eyes stared into her.

"He was sad that you were being manipulated by Hiram. He felt you looked at him different once he became a Serpent. But Archie..." Her grip on his hands tightened. "Jughead never blamed you for anything. He blamed Hiram. He cared so deeply for you but he had hope. He knew you were going to pull away from Hiram. And Archie, I swear on my life, if he were here right now he would tell you that this isn't your fault. He _never_ blamed you. He always saw you as a victim. He was never afraid of you, Archie. He was afraid _for_ you."

And that was all it took. Knowing that Jughead had loved him still, it broke something in him. It didn't alleviate his guilt, not by a long shot. He was pretty sure nothing ever would. But knowing that Jughead hadn't seen an end to their friendship, that he had had hope for it, before he died made him feel a little better in his own selfish way. He hadn't lost Jughead in all the ways he thought. He'd lost him overall, but they were still friends. He was still Jughead's brother, and Jughead his.

"Come here." Betty pulled Archie to her and let him cry on her shoulder. She cradled his head to her, letting him get it all out. They all carried guilt. She hadn't even known he was chained to the school to begin with. If she had, she would have been there. Maybe she could have done something. There were a lot of what if scenarios for all of them, but there was something heavy on Archie's shoulders that she hadn't understood until now. Jughead wouldn't have blamed him. Not for a second. She hopes he can get a little peace now. 

\-----

The burial took place at 11 am. Archie and Betty had been there early, but it wasn't long before others started to arrive. Archie's parents, Betty's mom and Polly showed up early. People from school. Cheryl. Kevin and his dad. Josie and her mom. Jughead's family that he hadn't met. Finally Gladys and Jellybean arrived. Keith stood behind Gladys the whole time, hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Veronica was the last one to show up. She stepped towards all of them slowly, unsure. No one said or did anything. She swallowed and stood across from Betty and Archie, avoiding eye contact. They all stood around, having quiet conversations among each other. Suddenly the roar of motorcycles were heard in the distance.

There were two motorcycles, followed by two more motorcycles, followed by a hearse, followed by four more motorcycles. Gladys and Jellybean stood as the roar of the engines grew closer. The first four motorcycles were FP, Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea. They pulled up and parked to the side, letting the hearse back up. The funeral director got out of the hearse and opened the back doors. He pulled the casket closer. FP put his hand out and nodded at him. The director stepped aside. FP and Sweet Pea on one side and Toni and Fangs on the other, started to lift the casket out of the back of the hearse. Quickly, Archie rushed to their side, meeting FP's eyes. He nodded and Archie stood behind Sweet Pea. Betty, taking a hunt from Archie, did the same, stepping in line behind Toni. Together, the six of them carried the casket from the hearse to the hole, lying it carefully on top of the straps that would hold it up until it was lowered. 

FP took his seat and the others went back to standing. Toni found Cheryl and stood beside her, their arms across each other's backs. Toni let her head rest on Cheryl's shoulder. Sweet Pea stood right beside them, Fangs beside him. The priest that Gladys picked out, stood up to the casket.

"We are gathered here to say our final farewell to Forsythe Pendelton Jones the Third, or to his friends and family, Jughead Jones." The priest began his prayers, but FP didn't really hear them. He stared at the box in front of him. This is it. This is the last time his son's body will ever be here. He'll never get to hold his hand again, or touch his face, or elbow him when they joke around. Gone forever. His chest started to tighten again, so he closed his eyes. "Now I will ask that those who would like to place a rose, please do so."

One by one, people took a single red rose and laid it on top of the casket. First Gladys, sobbing and holding a tissue to her nose. Then Jellybean, who lingered for just a moment longer than needed. Then Archie, Betty, Toni, Cheryl, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Veronica, and then finally FP stood, holding that rose. He paused as he stood there. Is letting go of this rose the same as letting go of Jughead? He wasn't sure. But he knew he didn't want to let go. Alice was suddenly at his side, hand on his elbow. He turned to look at her and she nodded at him, so he put the rose on top of the others, hand shaking as he did. He took his seat again, Alice now standing beside him, her hand on his shoulder. The priest finished his prayer. In the background, car doors slammed shut.

The priest picked up a handful of dirt from the pile behind him and dropped it on the casket. "From dust you came, to dust you shall return." The funeral director flipped a switch and the casket started to lower down into the ground. 

Panic exploded inside FP and he began breathing heavy. "Wait, wait, wait!" The director hit a button and the casket stopped, a quarter of the way down. Everyone looked at him, except Gladys, who was sobbing into her own hands. "Not yet. Not yet. I just... I need another minute. Please, just give me another minute." The funeral director nodded. They all stood there in silence, while FP shook, rubbing his hands over his knees, breathing heavy. His minute was up and the casket started to lower again. "No! Wait!" But the director didn't stop this time. "No. Wait." But the casket hit the bottom of the hole. FP was wheezing. This was it. He's officially gone. Every piece of him. "Wait."

The funeral director and two other men dressed in suits came forward with shovels. The priest began singing a hymm of some kind, as the men began pouring the dirt on top of Jughead's casket. Betty turned to her sister, hugging her as she sobbed. Fred grabbed Archie, hugging him too. FP felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't even care about his reputation at this point. He fell to his knees, still shaking as he looked down the hole, watching as the top of the casket became completely covered in dirt.

_I love you too, daddy._

He could hear Jughead's voice echoing in his head. He could hear his laughter.

_Yeah! I want to be just like you!_

He could see him holding that toy car.

_I love you, dad..._

He could feel Jughead's body in his arms as he whispered his final words. The casket could no longer be seen under the dirt.

_It's too late, Dad. You can't save me I'm already gone._

He could see Jughead in his nightmares, pale and bleeding, watching him with disappointed eyes, blaming him.

Through the fog he heard gasps and angry cries. He looked up finding Hiram Lodge standing in front of the hole, watching as the men poured more dirt on top of his son. He had 10 men with him and Hermione by his side. His eyes met FP's and he grinned. "Sorry for your loss."

All over again. Jughead's body in his arms, dying. Their eyes meeting. Jughead's bloody lips parting, his voice weak as he told him. _Hiram Lodge shot me._

And there, right before him, watching his son get buried is Hiram Lodge. Here to gloat. Smiling at him. Smiling at a man who just lost everything. Because of him. The rage in the air was practically visible. Archie's fists clenched as Fred stood in front of him, protecting him from the monster before them. Betty was shaking, giving Hiram a look that could kill. Veronica glared at her father and her mother. She seemed surprised though. Sweet Pea pulled his switch blade out, Fangs quick to follow. Toni let go of Cheryl and stepped forward so she was right beside the boys. Chery stood behind Toni, ready to defend if need be. 

Gladys, who was meeting Hiram for the first time, stood up. Her hands shaking, she lowered the tissue from her face. "How could you kill my boy?" she choked on her words. "And you," she looked at Hermione. "A mother. How could you hurt my boy?! He was an angel. He was a good kid. How could you do something so terrible to him?"

Hiram didn't break eye contact with FP. He grinned. "He was problem. I solved it." Gladys gasped, mouth dropping.

But FP? He saw red. With strength he didn't even know he had, he got up off his knees and charged towards Hiram. All he could see was Jughead lying there, dying. His final breath. Going limp in his arms. This man did that. In the back of his mind he heard screaming. He could recognize Gladys screaming for him to stop. He could recognize Sweet Pea's screaming. He felt Fred's familiar hands reaching for him. And someone yelling at him 'not here not now'. It's true. He had promised peace until Jughead was laid to rest. And technically, he had been.

FP had seen red, until he saw black. He felt his back hit the earth and closed his eyes. A second later he opened them and stared up at the gray sky over him. He laid directly beside Jughead's grave. It was starting to rain. A drop hit his forehead, just as he became aware of the screaming. 

"CALL 9-1-1!"

He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus. He turned his head and saw Hiram and Hermione, who had blood on her cheek, being led away with his men. They were really running off. Good. Run. But you can't hide. Even if he has to track the whole world he'll find him. He sat up and looked around, dizzy. Veronica was on her knees, sobbing. Archie was being held back by Fred. He had murder in his eyes, staring at Hiram's back, trying to go after him. Betty was being hugged by Alice. Sweet Pea had a bloody lip and a cut above his eye, which Toni and Cheryl were tending to. Gladys was being held by Keith. Her hand was bloody. She must've been the one to give it to Hermione. FP looked back towards the cars as they flew out of the parking lot.

War has officially begun.


	7. Bad Moon on the Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homes are destroyed.

"We're going to kidnap Veronica Lodge."

FP looked out at the group of Serpents who sat before him, waiting for any sign of disapproval. There wasn't any. "We're not going to hurt her. She's basically going to be a guest here. But Hiram doesn't need to know that. I think he needs to understand what it's like to not have your child." He lit a cigarette. "Let him be scared. Let him cry. Let him wonder. Let that bitch wife of his cry." FP paced a little, thinking. "Then we go after what he owns. We all know that piece of shit loves his flashy rich people shit. We mess with his cars, his home. Then for the grand finale we take out his businesses. We rob him of everything he owns. We end him." FP stopped pacing and looked out at the crowd. "But first, Veronica." His eyes found Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs in the crowd. "Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs. You guys will get Veronica. I don't think she'll put up a fight. Just in case, take an unloaded gun. Unloaded, Sweet Pea. I mean it." Sweet Pea nodded and left with his two friends.

"That's all for now." FP waved the rest of them off and walked over to the bar, putting his cigarette out and drinking his now warm beer. He put the beer down and exhaled slowly, eyes finding the picture at the end of the bar. Jughead's. The one from the funeral. He swallowed down his emotions and ignored his sudden desire to go into the bathroom and cry. "I'm trying for you, kid."

"He would have appreciated it."

FP jumped and turned around on his stool, eyeing the red head. Archie looked terrible. Skinnier, if possible. His eyes looked exhausted, bags suddenly showing up under them. He looked paler than usual and his hair was a mess. He didn't look like the kid that slept over at his place every so often, bringing movies and ice cream. He looked lost. He looked how FP felt. His first instinct was to shove him out. He didn't belong here after all. But instead he felt a connection to Archie. This boy, after all, knew his son better than anyone.

"Sit." FP nodded towards the seat beside him. Archie, without his letterman jacket FP noticed, took the seat. When FP looked at him again, Archie's eyes were on the picture he had been looking at. "Pretty ballsy of you to come here."

Archie shrugged. "I don't really care. No offense."

"None taken. Having a bad day?"

"I haven't had a good day in awhile." A heavy silence fell over them. Archie took his eyes off the picture, finally, and looked at FP. "I want to help you."

FP chuckled. "Fred know you're here?"

Archie shook his head. "He thinks I'm sleeping still."

"I'm not getting his kid wrapped up in this whole thing."

"Mr. Jones-"

"I said no." FP got up. "One dead kid is enough." He clapped Archie on the back and walked off towards the back room for some peace and quiet. When he sat on the couch though, Archie had followed him. "You can't come back here-"

"Jughead is my best friend. Let me help."

"Archie-"

"No!' Archie yelled. It actually took FP by surprise. "No. I am a part of this. I was involved with Hiram. I know it. You know it. Everyone knows it. I want to be on your side now."

"Oh yeah? Is that it?" FP chuckled. "This is how you redeem yourself in the town? Jug is your redemption act?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." 

Archie sighed. "This isn't about redeeming myself with the town. This is about Jug. Look, I don't know anything about religion or heaven or God. But I don't believe that Jughead is just gone. I feel like he's somewhere, watching us. I just want him, and only him, to know where my heart lies. I want him to know, even if it's too late, that I would have been on his side."

There was a long moment of silence. "Do you really think he's here?"

Archie shrugged. "Not as like, a ghost, but he's here somewhere. Maybe just with us, I don't know? All I know is personally I can't ever believe that he's gone forever and that I won't see him again. And when I do I want him to know. I want him to know that he's my brother and Hiram is nothing."

"Fine. You're in. Your dad isn't going to like that I'm doing this."

"Mr. Jones, my dad doesn't like most of the things you choose to do."

\------

"Hello, this is Elsie."

Veronica was quiet as the familiar, though unfortunately not familiar enough, voice came through the phone. She wouldn't call this quitting, no, she would call this giving hope to a hopeless situation. In his study, her father is speaking with ten men. His top guards. They're preparing for a war, or as he calls it 'clearing my reputation, Mija'. He's preparing for the long haul, but Veronica was fairly certain this wasn't going to be a long war between her parents and the Serpents. Her father's protecting his businesses and FP is avenging his son. Her father's going to die.

Veronica's grip tightened on the phone. 

"Hello?"

She shouldn't be upset about this, right? After all her father did murder her friend in cold blood. He has even been downright cruel to her. He's undoubtedly a bad person. A monster, if you will. She shouldn't feel any sympathy or sadness towards the situation. Not on his side, anyway. Yet she did. She felt sadness because of the father she knew. The one who would come home from work and scoop her up in his arms and tell her wonderful stories before bed. The father who let her step on his shoes as they danced at a wedding and the father who bought beautiful pearls for his princess. When everyone looked at him they saw his business, the things he has done since coming to Riverdale. But when she saw him she thought of eating pancakes late at night while mom slept and him kissing her forehead in the morning before going to work and promising to give her the world. She had been naive enough to believe he would. 

She loved her dad.

But then she grew up. He didn't scoop her up in his arms anymore. He didn't tell her wonderful stories or eat pancakes with her late at night. People care about you when you're a kid, but when you get older they care less. And this man she sees now? He's the kind of man she would have ran away from as a child. He's the man little Veronica would have had nightmares about. He's the man that threatened her and killed her friend. He's the man that showed up to the burial of a boy he killed. He's the man who instead of going to the police and owning up to it, is instead plotting to destroy the life of a man who lost his son, because of him, smiling the whole time. Who is Hiram Lodge? She isn't so sure anymore.

Will she cry when he dies? Will she grieve? Or will she grieve what could have been? Will she cry over the dad she already lost years ago?

"Is anyone there?"

"Aunt Elsie? It's me, Veronica."

She has only seen her aunt a handful of times. She's her mother's little sister. They looked like twins. She had been kicked out of the family when Veronica was only 8 because she hates Hiram. Something they now have in common.

"Veronica? Oh my God. It's been... so long. Veronica? Is your mother alright?"

Veronica looked at her closed door. On the other side her mother stood outside the study, making nice with the other wives.

Accomplice.

"She's fine. Look, Aunt Elsie, I um, I was wondering." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I was wondering if I could come stay with you for awhile?"

The other line was completely quiet. Veronica wondered if she crossed a line. Maybe this was too much? It's been a long time. Now she's just asking to crash into her life.

"Is this about your father? Did he do something? Did he kill that boy?"

News must have spread outside of Riverdale. Veronica was surprised and caught off guard, so it took her a second to really think about what her aunt was saying. When she did, she started to cry.

"Yes. Jughead. He was my friend." Then she became hysterical, sobbing into the phone. It felt good to have an outsider to talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge her or accuse her. "He was so nice. Moody, but nice. And he was smart and he was a good guy who just wanted to have a home and a family and he killed him. He killed him because Jughead wouldn't give into him like everyone else would. And now all of my friends hate me. They won't even look at me. People spit at the street when I walk by. They think this is all my fault. Maybe it is."

"It's not."

But it wasn't her aunt that said that. No. It was a familiar voice. She looked to the other side of her bed and met a familiar set of eyes. She let out a breath. Okay, she's lost it. She's officially crazy, because sitting on her bed was Jughead. He looked... good. Wearing his Serpents jacket. His eyes were bright, peaceful, as if nothing could bother him. He watched her, his eyes lingering over her face, before meeting her eyes again.

"It's not your fault. You are not your father, Veronica. You are my friend. You are strong." His hand rest on hers. "You will be okay. I promise."

Veronica's eyes filled with tears again and she quickly blinked to clear her vision. When she did Jughead was gone. His cold hand was off hers. His bright eyes had vanished. Her friend was gone again. She wasn't sure if she was more upset about the fact that she was clearly going insane or because she got to see Jughead again and now he's gone, again.

"Veronica?! Are you alright?"

Veronica blinked herself back to the present, new tears rolling quietly down her cheeks. "Yes. I'm okay. I will be. But I need to get out of here. I will work after school and pay rent. I'll do anything."

"Sweetheart, Marcy and I would be honored to have you stay with us for free. We have missed you more than we could express."

"I missed you guys too." The truth. She had. But her father had forbid her from asking about her family, so she just thought about them from time to time. Especially when she found that photo of all of them at Veronica's 8th birthday party.

"I will send you money to get a bus."

"Thank you. I want to leave by the end of the week. There's just a couple of things I need to do before I go."

"Say goodbye to friends, I can imagine."

"Yeah." Her eyes went to where Jughead had been sitting. "I have to say goodbye." Suddenly her window opened and in came Toni. "Um, I have to go. I will text you tonight. Love you." She hung up.

"Hey." Toni looked around Veronica's room. "Wow. This room is very... you."

"How the hell did you get up here?"

"Down."

"What?"

"I came down here. From the roof."

"Oh, okay. In that case, how the hell did you get down here?!"

"I dabble in comics. Happen to be a fan of Spiderman." Veronica just blinked. "Also Sweet Pea can be pretty useful with rope."

"What do you want Toni?"

Toni sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're here to kidnap you. Well, really I'm here to kidnap you. Fangs and Sweet Pea are here to help me get the hell out of here with you, but... semantics."

Veronica was confused. "This isn't how you kidnap people."

"Trust a Lodge to know." Veronica looked down and Toni felt bad. "Sorry. I don't actually blame you. At first I did, but Jughead never had anything bad to say about you. He always said you were very smart. He liked you. I think you liked him too. I don't think you would let him die."

"No." It was a huge sense of relief to hear someone in this town say that. "Never."

"So lets make this easy on all of us. The Serpents aren't in the business of hurting kids-"

"Jason Blossom?"

Toni pointed at her. "That was a clean up job, not a murder, Smartass. The Serpents don't hurt kids. We're not your family. We won't hurt you. We won't beat you or torture you. We just need you to come with us and stay missing for awhile. You don't have to worry."

Veronica thought about it for a moment, then nodded. It's the least she can do. "Fine. I'll play along. But we're not taking the roof. My dad is in the study and my mom is holed up outside of it. We can take a back entrance. I used to bring Archie in through it." She grabbed her purse. Toni slapped it out of her hands. "Excuse me?!"

"You don't take your purse on a kidnapping." Veronica reached for her phone. "Or your phone!"

"Well, this will be one boring kidnapping." She started out of her room.

"Yes. So hard to be rich. I cry for all of you." Toni followed.

On their way to the Whyte Wyrm, neither Toni, Sweet Pea, nor Fangs really spoke to her. So while they conversed about motors and chains and guns, she thought about Jughead sitting in her room.

_It's not your fault._

_You are not your father, Veronica._

_You are my friend._

_You are strong._

_You will be okay._

_I promise._

Everything she had needed to hear. Had her own mind conjured up ghost Jughead to tell her those things? It had all seemed so real. She wasn't sure, but she did know that she believed it. An hour ago she would have cried walking into the Whyte Wyrm. Now? She held her head high and walked in. She let them know immediately whose side she's on. She's only a Lodge by name now.

_You are not your father, Veronica._

She looked at Jughead's picture sitting on the bar. That one had been used at the funeral.

_You are my friend._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'll be out of here by the end of the week. Never to return. She can do this.

_You will be okay. I promise._

Time to get kidnapped.

\-----

"It's amazing to me that even after I kill the little twerp he still manages to be a major pain in my ass." Hiram's comrades all laughed at him, politely. He was about to go on, when his phone rang. Everyone suddenly tensed. "At ease, boys." He answered on speaker. "Hiram."

"Daddy!"

His entire world tilted off its axis. He felt lightheaded and his blood turned to ice. Every parent knows by their child's tone when they're hurt, happy, sad, or in pain. Veronica's tone was scared, terrified. His little princess. The guard stood up but he put his hand out to keep them sitting.

"Veronica? What is it!?"

"Hey Lodge."

FP. That son of a bitch has his daughter. That piece of- "Jones. I swear to God if you touch her I will resurrect your son and make you watch me kill him again."

FP chuckled. "Now, now. You're a religious man aren't you, Hiram? An eye for an eye is in the bible. I wonder, what does the bible say about a child for a child?" Veronica cried out in the background. 

"You're not a killer, Jones."

"I wasn't. Sometimes loss makes people do things they wouldn't normally do. But don't worry, I won't kill her. I'll bring her to the brink and I'll deliver her to you. You can hold her in your arms while she takes her last breath."

Hiram felt something ignite him. His pride, maybe? He wasn't sure. But that fear suddenly vanished. In it's place was rage. "Did I tell you he begged me?" Hiram waited for a response, when there was none he continued. "I believe it was something along the lines of 'please, please don't'. He said he wouldn't interfere with the school anymore. I remember how good it felt to pull that trigger. I had planned on leaving him there to die. I expected him to try and crawl away so I was going to hang around and just put one in the back of his head when he got far enough." Hiram chuckled. "God, what a pathetic way to go. Chained up, begging-"

A shot went off over the phone and he heard Veronica scream in pain. Hiram pressed his lips together to stop from calling out to her. He eyed his guards in front of him. "You have an hour to surrender yourself, Lodge." All teasing was gone from FP's voice. He sounded like he was a second from giving up. "It's your death or the girl's." He could hear Veronica crying. "What's it gonna be?"

FP would kill him, undoubtedly. But Veronica had a chance. However, that's his little girl. His mija. His baby. His princess. What if he's wrong? What if losing Jughead really stripped FP of all of his humanity? It's really a chance of 50/50. But not for him. If he goes, he's dead. "Mija?" He could hear her crying on the other line. "I love you, Mija. But Daddy's a gambling man. Your odds are greater than mine." The crying stopped. "Do what you feel you have to do, Jones."

And he hung up.

He looked at his guards. "That son of a bitch is busy with Veronica. Now we strike."

\-----

The closer Betty got to Jughead's old place, the heavier her shoulders felt. That trailer held a lot of memories for her. She lost her virginity there. She fell in love with Jughead there. She even lived there for a very small amount of time. 

Now it just reminds her of loss.

She felt like an outsider now. She wasn't involved in what was going on with FP, Archie, Veronica, etc. She didn't really care. Everything reminds her of him. Everything screams Jughead. It makes her physically ill and all she wants to do is run away. But she's under age and she's stuck. Stuck reliving the memories. Stuck crying in the streets. Stuck in life.

She remembers how much she had loved being alive. She remembers the nights with him, sipping milkshakes and holding hands. She remembers his smile and the way he always smelt so clean. She remembers that damn beanie and the mess of beautiful hair underneath. She remembers him.

But she doesn't smile like she used to. She doesn't blush when she thinks about kissing him. She doesn't get goosebumps when she remembers his hands on her. She doesn't laugh when she remembers all of the stupid, corny jokes he would tell her. All of those memories and all of those sensations have turned into nothing but grief and hate. Grief over her loss and hate for the man who took him from her. How someone could hurt Jughead was beyond her. He had such a good soul. He was so pure. Passionate, sometimes too much, but pure in his intentions. 

God, she misses him.

God, she wants to get out of this town so bad.

How do you heal if being home keeps tearing the wound open again?

As she walks she realizes she's crying. Again. Frustrated she wiped her hand over her cheeks. Coming out of her memories it was the first time she noticed that she was close to the trailer. It was also the first time she noticed the smoke. A lot of smoke. And fire.

The first thing she did was call 911. The second was call her mom.

\-----

Veronica had, in her mind, done a very good job at acting out her kidnapping. The screams and the cries were on point. She had her timing down pat. Everything was perfect. 

Until her father signed her over to die in FP's hands to save his own life.

FP hung up and screamed, throwing the phone as hard as he could at the wall. Everyone jumped. He went over to a table and flipped it over, completely raging all over the Whyte Wyrm until he finally went into the back room, slamming the door.

Archie looked at Veronica once FP was gone, and handed her a napkin. "Ronnie, I'm sor-"

"Don't." She took the napkin. "Don't call me Ronnie."

Archie nodded. "I'm still sorry. That was..."

"That was my father." Veronica wiped her tears away. "Now I know though, right? Now I know." She sniffled. "Doesn't make it easy though."

"No, it doesn't." There was a long pause. "I know we're in a bad place right now, but-"

"I'm fine, Archie." 

"I just wanted to-"

"Archie, please. Just... go away. Please."

"Okay."

About 10 minutes of silence passed between them. The Serpents were all pissed off. Sweet Pea was angry pacing. Toni was sad, head bowed, pretending to be on her phone even though Archie could see it was off. Fangs had an arm around her, keeping an eye on Sweet Pea. The others seemed like a mix of angry and sad. 

"I'm leaving town."

Veronica caught Archie by surprise.

"What?"

"At the end of the week I am leaving town. I'm going to live with my aunt in New York. I'm never coming back."

A part of Archie was sad. A big part of him. Veronica was possibly his first love. No, she was definitely his first love. And he hadn't wanted to break up with her. In fact, did he even break up with her? Things had just kind of... happened. He ignored her calls. He sides with Betty. He sided with everyone else. He didn't defend her or talk to her or touch her. So maybe he did, without saying the words, break up with her. It wasn't a nice way to end things and he hadn't intended to be such an ass, but he really didn't care. Not right now.

"I'll miss you." He was telling the truth and Veronica knew it. "I did love you."

FP's phone started to ring.

"Did you, Archie?"

"I did. But things got bad. I never thought you had anything to do with Jug's murder but it was hard to separate and to be honest that would always have been between us. We never would have been the same."

"I guess not."

FP's phone started ringing again.

"I would like to keep into contact with you, if possible."

Veronica shook her head. "I think I need time to myself. Maybe when I'm mentally healthy again, but not before." She chuckled. "I don't know how you get over your dad essentially killing you to save himself, but..." Veronica's eyes found Jughead's photo again. "I saw Jughead today."

Archie stopped fidgeting and frowned. "You went to the grave?"

"No. I saw him. I know. I know what you're thinking. I'm stressed and I'm losing my mind but no, Archie. I saw him. He spoke to me."

"He spoke to you?"

"Yes! He said 'It's not your fault. You are not your father, Veronica. You are my friend. You are strong. You will be okay. I promise'. He put his hand on mine."

Archie gave her the look. The look that meant she shouldn't have said anything. The look that meant she was five seconds from being committed. FP's phone rang again.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Sweet Pea stomped over to the phone on the floor and picked it up. Alice Cooper. "What do you want he's busy-"

"Shut up! FP's trailer is on fire!"

\-----

By the time FP arrived, the entire trailer was completely engulfed in flames. The other Serpents had followed though he paid them no attention. Alice was standing behind the caution line, watching the firefighters try and battle the flames. FP ran past her, fast enough that she couldn't grab him as he passed. He ran right into the trailer, ignoring the screams from the firefighters as they tried to reach for him as well. They weren't fast enough.

The entire trailer was engulfed in smoke and flames. He could barely see in front of him. It was devastating. His home is gone. They wouldn't be able to save this. There wouldn't be any point. He rushed through the flames to Jughead's room. Most of it was on fire, but sitting on the bed was the box he had gone through the other night. All of their photos and videos were in there. Convenient. It was almost like God was on his side. He grabbed it and he grabbed that toy car, the one he had gotten Jughead for his birthday that one year. Finally he grabbed the stuffed bear Jellybean had been sleeping with lately. Just in time.

A firefighter wrapped his arm around FP's midsection and jerked him back hard, pulling him quickly out of the trailer. The first thing he saw when he got outside was Alice's face, frozen with fear. He'd have to apologize for that when he can breathe. He carefully dropped the box of photos and the car and let the firefighter lead him to the medics, telling him how stupid he is the whole time. He didn't care. As soon as he sat down the medics put an oxygen mask over his mouth. Alice ran over to him, but before she could say anything, Toni appeared. She looked scared. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What?" His voice was mostly drowned out by the oxygen mask.

"FP..." she was shaking. "Hiram has Jellybean."

FP's face fell, eyes meeting hers. He pulled the mask off. "What? She's at her moms."

Toni shook her head and pointed to the side of the trailer, the side that was less engulfed. "FP. He left a message."

FP was up in an instant, ignoring the medic as he moved towards the other side of the trailer. His heart was racing. His hands were shaking. Not his daughter too. He can't take his daughter too. He can't take everything.

There, on the side of the trailer, were three dead snakes with a giant nail right through their heads. Beside them was a picture of Jellybean and Jughead. A giant nail was in Jughead's face, just like the other dead snakes. Next to Jellybean was a note, written on the trailer, in what they hoped was snake blood. 'WE HAVE THE GIRL'. FP's hands shook and he dropped the bear, falling to his knees beside it. Alice's hands reached for him. He screamed so loud it echoed. He remembered Jughead in his arms as he died. Now he thinks about Jellybean in his arms as she dies. His chest seized and he couldn't breathe. The panic attack set in just as the trailer collapsed in flames. His home. His son. And now his daughter.

Gone.

Gone.

_Gone._


	8. He Won, Dad

News spread fast. The streets were on fire and people were screaming at each other left and right. Fists flew in every direction and objects soared until they hit someone. It was chaos. It was mayhem.

The Serpents have had enough.

The Jones family has Serpent blood in their veins. When they bleed, the Serpents bleed. Losing Jughead hurt. Possibly losing Jellybean was too much. It made them angry and it made them reckless. 

Veronica stood among it all, just watching. This town isn't her home, not really. She isn't really sure where her home is but this place had been the closest she had ever felt to having one. She remembers the careless girl who stepped foot into Pop's for the first time. That girl was full of hope and dreams and possibilities. Now, standing in the rain, drenched, she's hopeless. Her father left her to die. Her mother stood by him. This town rejected her. Her new found friends abandoned her. She'd come here thinking she was at her lowest and things would only get better. Now she knows what low is. Now she knows what it feels like to fall.

You can't trust anyone and new beginnings don't mean anything. Nothing lasts forever and love certainly doesn't stand for shit. Not family, not romantic, and certainly not platonic. You're alone, forever and ever on your own. You can't rely on anyone. They were hard lessons to learn but she learned them. She could physically feel the old Veronica die, melt away into nothingness. After all, her specialty really is ice.

Blinking the rain drops off her eyelashes, she found Betty down the street, looking horrified as she stood by Archie. Old Veronica would have ran to her, comforted her, stood beside her. She would have forgiven her and let bygones be bygones. But Betty hurt her. And she's hurt her before. And she would do it again. So fuck her. Let her be the girl next door. Let her act like she's better than everyone. By the end of the week Betty Cooper will be nothing but a bad memory. 

And Archie? Poor, delusional Archie. He wasn't going to come back from this. Archie holds himself to impossible standards and this one really knocked him down. The Archie she knew and loved was gone. He just didn't realize it yet. She could still see that hope in his bloodshot eyes. Maybe things will get better. She didn't have the heart or the care to tell him they won't. 

Paying them no more mind, Veronica headed home for the last time.

\-----

Betty gasped and clung to Archie's arm as a trash can flew right past them. "This is insane! They're destroying our town because of one person!"

Archie shook his head. "It's not about that Betty. They're making sure this was all for nothing. Hiram Lodge will never run a successful business in this town. People will remember this-" He quickly grabbed Betty and pulled her out of the way as a chair flew by. "We shouldn't be out here. The Serpents won't stop until Hiram is dead."

"We should go back to my pla-" Betty stopped when she saw someone familiar. "Mom!?"

Walking down the street with a bat was Alice Cooper. The familiar leather jacked hung over her shoulders, a Serpent on her back. Her eyes found Betty's and anger was clear in them. "Elizabeth Cooper you go home right this instant! You know I hate it when you get involved in these situations!" Alice took the clearly confused Betty by the arm and pulled her away. "You and Archie go home this instant-" Alice stopped when she noticed Archie.

Archie was also wearing a Serpent jacket.

"Oh, you stupid, stupid boy."

Archie realized what she was looking at and shook his head. "Only until this thing is over. It's not official. Toni gave it to me for protection."

"Oh? Well how sweet of her. You, your jacket, and Betty need to go home right now before-"

Motorcycle engines roared as they came down the street slowly, as if leading a funeral procession. They might as well be, because behind them was FP, walking like he was about to kill them all. Archie couldn't help but think that today would be the day Hiram Lodge dies.

\-----

Veronica slammed the front door with all her might when she walked into her home. Let them hear it. Let them hear her rage before she lays it on them. Drenched, hair soaking wet and makeup running, she walked right into the living.

"Mija!" Hiram stood and rushed to his daughter, but as soon as he got close enough she slapped him so hard she lost feeling in her hand for a moment. The slap echoed throughout their home and Hermione cringed. She has another hand ready for her too.

"Don't you ever call me that again." Her voice was dangerously monotone. She started to walk past him towards her room.

"I never would have let them hurt you-"

Veronica spun around and rushed forward, grabbing him by the shirt. "You left me TO DIE!" She shoved him back and hit his chest once, choking now on her own emotions. "It's all a FUCKING game to you-"

"Veronica enough!"

"Oh go to hell, Mom!" Veronica waved her off. Hermione stood up but Veronica really didn't pay her much attention.

"They could have killed me."

"But they didn't." Hiram crossed his arms. 

"But they could have."

"They never would have. Serpents don't kill kids."

"No. But you do. So maybe you're the terrorist I need to get away from here."

Hiram sighed and looked at Hermione. "Veronica, we love you, if we honestly thought-"

"Save it." Veronica held her hand up. "I'm leaving at the end of the week to go live with Aunt Elsie. Thought you should know." And Veronica knew how much her father hates her Aunt. She felt a lot of satisfaction at the look of hurt on his face. That would bruise his ego a lot. She was about to open her mouth and pour more salt in the wound when she noticed something odd. "Where are all of your guards?" And as soon as her father's shoulder tensed and he and Hermione looked at each other she realized what was going on here. 

"They didn't know..."

Low grade mobsters, such as her father and his friends, didn't believe in killing children. Did they know what Hiram did when they came to help him? Did they know about Jellybean? Did they figure it all out and back off?

"Oh." Veronica laughed, though there was no humor behind it. "That's... you're dead."

"Veronica-"

Veronica noticed the bags packed near the door. None of hers. They were going to leave her to die. "You're dead. The both of you."

"When my guards found out what my plans are and what had transpired, they felt they didn't need to support me. They will pay for the betrayal at a later date. For right now, we are all leaving."

Veronica chuckled again. "You're so delusional, Daddy. FP is on his way here right now. You murdered his son and you kidnapped his daughter and you think you're leaving this town alive? And you know what, speaking of, where is Jellybean?" A sick feeling filled her from head to toe. "Did you kill her?"

"No. She's in your room. We were going to use her as leverage until we could all leave."

"You're not leaving. FP will follow you all around the world if he has to. The only way to live is to kill him and I don't know if you've looked outside lately but there are Serpents everywhere and they're trying to get in here as we speak." 

Hiram paled and went over to Hermione. Veronica ignored them and stalked off into her room. She slammed the door shut again and sat on her bed, screaming into one of her pillows.

"Can you help me?"

Veronica lowered the pillow and saw Jughead standing in front of her. No, not Jughead. Too young, too short, too feminine, no beanie. Not Jug. Jellybean. God, she looked so much like him. Especially the eyes. And the way she stood like she was ready for action. There was a fire inside this girl, just like there was in Jughead. Veronica silently hoped the fire died before she suffers the same fate her brother did.

Veronica had meant to take her hand and lead her to the door to safety, but she just grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes. Jughead's eyes. "I'm so sorry." She said softly. "I'm sorry my family did this to yours. I am so, so sorry you lost your brother."

Jellybean nodded. "I accept your apology. I really do. But please help me. I need to get back to my Mom and Dad."

Veronica nodded. "Yes. Of course." She took Jellybean's hand and walked her too the door, opening it to find her father waiting on the other side. His face was stoic but cold. He looked at her like she was a stranger. 

"Give me the girl, Veronica."

"She has a name-"

Hiram slammed Veronica back so hard it nearly knocked the wind out of her. Her back hit the wall and her legs gave out. She found herself sitting on the floor. Her father put his hands on her. He hurt her. Son of a bitch. Hiram jerked Jellybean forward by her wrist, making her cry out. "Lets go!" He yelled at her, pulling her towards the door. Hermione had their suitcases, two, in her hands. Hiram reached towards the table and grabbed his gun. Jellybean, who had been struggling, stopped. "This is the gun I killed your brother with." Jellybean swallowed, looking at it. "If you don't do exactly as I say, you're going to go with him. Hear me-"

Veronica lunged, jumping on her father's back and hitting him as much as she could. She hates him. _She hates him._ Hiram slammed his back into the wall, effectively knocking her off of him. He got in her face, breathing heavy, ready to hit her but he refrained. "You're a monster. You're evil." She hissed at him. "You're the devil." And then she spit right in his face. 

Hiram wiped the spit off his face and smirked. "Yes, maybe. But you always were Daddy's little girl, right?" And with that he grabbed her pearl necklace and ripped it off her neck. "We should have gotten rid of you when we had the chance, _Mija_." He grabbed Jellybean and walked out the door.

"Mom?" Veronica watched her mother. Hermione sighed and watched Veronica for a moment, before following her father. Veronica screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

Jughead's words played in her mind. You are not your father, Veronica.

Then she cried, and she cried, and she cried.

\-----

When Hiram opened the doors to step outside, he froze. In front of him were 100 Serpents. Some he had never even seen before. They all stood there, facing him. Garbage cans and mailboxes and bushes were on fire. The place was burning to the ground. His car was on the side, completely engulfed in flames. His get away.

Right in front of him stood FP Jones. Beside him, Gladys, and on the other side of him stood Alice. Keith stood behind Gladys protectively, though he seemed terrified. Beside Alice stood Archie and Betty. Beside Gladys stood Toni, Cheryl, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. They all stared at him with so much hatred that he could physically feel it weighing down on him. He didn't care though. He just needs to get himself out of here. Hopefully Hermione too, but she can stay if it means he's safe. His grip on Jellybean tightened as he held her in front of him.

"Dad!"

FP's hate filled eyes went from Hiram's face to his little girl. "Did he hurt you, Bean?"

"No. But he said he was going to shoot me with the same gun he killed Juggy with."

FP's eyes met Hiram's again. "Give me my daughter."

"Let me leave first."

FP shook his head. "No. You're a dead man. Give me my daughter back."

"Let me leave first."

"You're not listening to me, Lodge. Nothing you can say or do is going to save you-"

"Fine." Gladys called out. "You can go. Give me my daughter."

FP shot a look at her. "Shut up, Gladys."

"No. You're not getting both of our children murdered."

Alice's hand gripped FP's arm before he could lash out at her. "Not the time. Focus." She whispered in his ear. Betty noticed. 

FP nodded. "Fine. Give us Jellybean and you can go."

Hiram laughed. "Oh no. I'm taking her with me and I'll leave her on the side of the road."

"How do we know you won't take her with you?"

"What would I need her for? Trailer trash is of no use to me. That's why I was trying to get rid of all of you. That's why I got rid of your son."

FP clenched his teeth. He would find Hiram. He would find him even if it took him the rest of his life. But Hiram has a gun. And he can't lose Jellybean too. So even though it was the hardest thing he had ever done, he let Hiram go. "Go."

Hiram laughed. "Oh, I will." But little did any of them know, Veronica had stopped crying upstairs and she had come down to see what was going on. None of them paid any mind to her on the side, until she shoved her father hard enough to get him to lose his grip on Jellybean. Jellybean took off. Gladys, crying, opened her arms to her and Jellybean ran right into them. Hiram aimed his gun at Jellybean but FP had his on Hiram already. 

"Drop it." Hiram paused. "I said drop it!" So he did. He's a dead man.

"Get on your knees, Lodge-"

They were all interrupted by sirens. A police car flew towards them, stopping right before it hit them. Sheriff Keller stepped out, his gun aimed at FP. "FP! Stand back now!" They all looked confused until they saw Hermione standing there with her phone. She called the police. She saved their lives. Two more police cars showed up, taking their guns out and aiming them at FP. "FP drop your gun!"

FP felt hopeless all of a sudden. This was it. This was his time to avenge his son and Keller just shows up and takes it away from him. He shook his head. "No."

"Dad please!" Jellybean's scared voice cried out from the crowd.

He couldn't though. He couldn't. That image of Jughead lying there, dying. He couldn't. Even if they shot him, he couldn't do it. He couldn't let Hiram live.

"Dad!" Jellybean escaped Gladys' grasp and ran to her father, wrapping her arms around him. "Please!" Her eyes were filled with tears and terror. Just like Jughead's had been. Those same eyes.

"I know what you want to do, FP. I can't imagine if it were Kevin. But I'm telling you not to do this. For your little girl. She needs you, FP. She lost him too. Don't make her lose two people."

And the third most painful thing he ever had to do was lower that gun. But he did. He did it for Jellybean. The police swooped in and threw Hiram and Hermione to the ground, telling them they were under arrest for kidnapping. 

FP, defeated, collapsed to his knees. Alice collapsed beside him and wrapped her arms around him as he cried. She held his head to her heart and gripped his jacket, trying to push her strength into him. Hiram laughed all the way to the police car. He could hear Sweet Pea screaming somewhere beside him. Betty crying. Archie holding it in, breathing hitched. He could hear Cheryl whispering to Toni and Toni telling her that it's not over, it can't be. Fangs was behind him, somewhere, telling him they would still get him. None of it mattered. 

FP wrapped his arms around Alice, holding her like a lifeline. "I failed him. I failed him."

And as he cried he remembered some of his son's last words. 

_He won, Dad. Hiram won._

Yes, he did.


	9. Devil May Cry

A lot has happened in a week, Veronica thought as she finishing packing the last of her clothes. Her mother and father had both been arrested. Both for murdering a minor. Veronica wasn't too sure about the exact details, but she knew her father would be getting life if convicted. Her mother would be charged as an accomplice and would likely get out at a very old age. Her mother was held without bail, but her father had connections and he was getting out today. The arrest had been kept quiet, which Veronica thought was odd, and the trial remained even quieter. Didn't America live for injustices? Wasn't this the kind of thing the news would jump on right away? Book deals and TV deals would be offered to everyone who wanted one, usually. This was different. Something unusual was going on.

But Veronica didn't question it because she's out of here tomorrow. Headed straight for the airport and on her way to New York to live with her aunt. She would be out of this shit town by 10am. Half of her was happy to get out and get a fresh start. The fresh start Riverdale was supposed to be. The other half of her was sad. She was leaving behind a lot of bad, sure, but there was good too. There were all those hours she spent at Pop's with her friends, there's Archie and Betty and Jughead, there's Cheryl and the Pussycats. There's a lot of good mixed in with all the bad. The only problem is the bad is really bad. After all, she came into this town as a convict's daughter and now she would leave the same way. Although, her relationship with her father is nonexistent now. He's a dead man. Whether he gets out of jail now or later, he's dead. She spent all week grieving her parents. Time to move on. Her family was a lie anyway.

She finished packing her box of items she wanted to keep. Most of her things would stay and be sold with the penthouse. She didn't need all of the fancy stuff in New York. Just the essentials. Photos, important keepsakes, letters, etc. Just as she was putting the lid on the box, she noticed a photo on the floor. She leaned down and picked it up, frowning at it. It was the four of them at Pop's with their milkshakes. Betty was leaning back into Jughead smiling while she was leaning into Archie, his arms around her. They were all smiling, cheeks red from the winter chill. She remembers how invincible they had been in that moment. It felt like the world would never get to them. They would be forever young and forever in love and forever friends. They were just kids.

Veronica's eyes scanned the photo, resting on Jughead's grinning face. They had felt invincible. Jughead was murdered 4 months later. But this moment meant the world to her. She cherished it. They were all so happy and so in love with each other. As friends and as lovers. 

As if they knew what she was doing, she suddenly got a message from Betty.

_Veronica_

_I heard you are leaving tomorrow. Archie and I would like to go to Pop's one last time. I am sorry for the way things ended. I hope we can meet before you leave. How's 12?_

_Betty_

She looked at the clock. 11am. She could do 12. She's pretty much done as it is. She looked down at the photo again. One last time at Pop's. One last milkshake. How could she pass that up? She responded a simple 'I'll be there'.

\----

She was the last one to arrive. It was likely that Betty and Archie had walked here together. She saw them at their usual booth. Betty's back was to her, but Archie's eyes found her right away. Veronica took a breath and walked over to the booth, taking her usual seat beside Archie, across from Betty. Betty looked horrible. Then again so did Archie. Then again, so did she. They were three miserable teenagers sitting together in awkward silence with a ton of history between them. 

"So." Betty cleared her throat, eyes finally meeting Veronica's. "I heard you're leaving. Tomorrow?"

"Yes." Veronica nodded. "I'm moving to New York with my aunt."

"Well, I will miss you."

"Really?" Veronica questioned. "Hasn't felt that way lately."

Betty nodded. Veronica looked her over. Hair looked dirty, eyes sunken in and red, hands covered in nail marks, pale. She was suffering. A part of Veronica softened towards her. Maybe she was being cruel, but she felt hurt. Yes, Betty lost her boyfriend. The guy she loved. But didn't she love Veronica? Platonic, of course. But didn't she love her enough to believe her? To not group her with a bunch of murderers? Apparently not. So yes, Veronica was hurt. But did it matter anymore? She already has one foot out the door. Maybe she should just let it go.

"I apologize for that, Veronica. I was hurt and I took it out on you. What I did was inexcusable. All I can say is I'm sorry and hope you can forgive me. I don't want you to leave with bad blood between us. I don't want to lose you too."

"Me neither." Archie cut in before Veronica could say anything. "I acted like an idiot, Ronnie." He turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for the way things ended. On all accounts. I just feel a lot of sorrow for how all of this played out. I want you to know that I love you. I love you, Ronnie. I'm just not good enough for you."

There wasn't a dry eye at the table. Each of them sniffled and wiped at their eyes and took shaky breaths. They were all sorry. There was so much sorrow at that table. So much loss. So much hurt. Too much hurt. Veronica thought of those four kids in the photo. What happened to them?

"I will forgive the both of you." A tear slid down her cheek as she took both Archie and Betty's hand. "If you forgive me. Forgive me for not understand. Forgive me for not seeing what was going on right in my own home. We all need forgiveness from each other."

They all nodded in agreement just as Pop's approached the table. He set down four milkshakes. "Oh." Betty turned towards Pop's. "There's um, there's only three of us Pops."

Pops shook his head and pushed one of the milkshakes towards the empty spot beside Betty, where Jughead always sat. "They're only gone if you forget that they were once here." He said, meeting each of their eyes, one after the other, with a knowing smile. "I'll miss all of your laughter." And with that he walked away.

The three of them sat there, each with a milkshake in front of them, and one where Jughead would have been. Once again they each reached for each other, holding each other's hands. What passed between them couldn't be described. It was understanding, love, hurt, and sorrow. Maybe what was broken could be mended?

\-----

While three kids held each other in a booth in Riverdale, three towns over a killer was regaining his freedom. Temporarily, of course. Hiram put his watch back on and glanced at the clock on the wall. 12:27pm. Due to the danger in Riverdale, he had been discreetly transported to a different jail to serve the week. Luckily, due to his connections, he was able to get bail. He would be leaving the country by the end of the night. He thought about seeing Veronica one more time but he heard she would be moving in with her traitor aunt. Forget it. Elsie can have her. She was always her mother's child.

"Mr. Lodge. We set up safe police transport for you to the next state. Then you will have to report to the local police station so we know you arrived safely."

"Thank you for your help, Office Henderson. I will remember this." He nodded at the young cop before following him out to the police car. Henderson opened the door and let him in the back, closing it behind him. Another office got into the front seat and started the car.

"Don't worry Mr. Lodge. We'll have you in a hotel safe and sound before night." The office pulled out of the police station parking lot.

"Very good." Hiram leaned back into the seat. He watched as the buildings flew by. Hermione would get prison time, undoubtedly. She was always loyal so chances are she wouldn't give up any information on him. Stupid bitch. She was always useful. Never smart. She would probably get 50 years. In other words, she would more than likely die in prison. If she's lucky she'll get a good jury who doesn't give a shit about some welfare child from Riverdale. Then the odds are at least 50/50.

The buildings were gone as they got on the freeway. 

As for him? If he were a regular person he would have gotten life. But because he's important, powerful, and wealthy, he probably won't get any time. And if he does, a couple of years max. He knows people who are more than wiling to help him out.

"Do you mind if I turn the radio on?"

"Go ahead." Hiram was lost in his thoughts anyway.

He had signed over custody of Veronica to Elsie already. The papers had arrived with his lawyer. If Elsie wants her, she can have her. Veronica was more trouble than she was worth. Sure, when she was a child she had been cute and she had idolized him. He had loved her. But as Veronica got older she fell out of line. She was mouthy and disobedient. She wasn't what he needed her to be. If she had played her part the way she was supposed to then Jughead might still be here today. But she couldn't even reel in a trailer park trash boy. What good was she then? No good. Worthless.

But honestly, killing the boy hadn't been so bad. It solved a lot of problems for him and quite frankly for the tax payers who had to pay to feed him. The lower income families had always disgusted Hiram. Hermione had come from a lower class family. He always thought less of her.

The police car slowed and took an exit off the freeway, right into the woods. Hiram was confused. Maybe this was a safer way to get into the next town? His focus left his thoughts behind and he began paying attention to his surroundings. 

"Officer? Why are we driving into the woods?"

The officer didn't respond. He leaned forward towards the cage that separated the front and back seat. The officer still hadn't responded and Hiram realized he had never seen the officer when he got into the car. He had been busy situating himself in the back seat that he hadn't looked at the driver. Now that he did he saw a familiar snake tattoo. His stomach dropped. A serpent. He took a breath and listened to the music the officer had turned on.

_Now and then when I see her face_  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  
Oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain 

He's a dead man. Hiram reached towards the car door, trying to open it, but the cop cars only had doors that opened from outside. He started to beat on the cage between them. It didn't budge. He kicked at the car windows. They didn't break. He sat up in the back, looking around. They were deep in the woods by now. "How much?" The serpent dressed as a police officer laughed. "Let me out here and I will give you a million dollars." He kept laughing. Hiram hit the cage. "I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING!"

But just as he slammed his hand on the cage the car began slowing down. Looking past the officer and out the front windshield, he saw motorcycles and multiple garbage cans on fire. Then there, in the center, FP Jones and his serpent buddies.

Dead. He's dead.

But he wasn't going to just rollover and die. So even as the car stopped in front of them and serpents began surrounding the vehicle, he kicked at the windows and looked for weapons. Even as they dragged him out by his arms, he screamed for help and kicked. He wouldn't just let them kill him. He'd fight until then.

FP watched as Hiram screamed and withered around, being dragged towards him. It didn't give him as much satisfaction as he thought it would. He wasn't here to torture him. He was here to avenge his son. The serpents brought Hiram to his knees in front of FP. To his right was Gladys and to his left was Alice. They'd left Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs at home. This wasn't for kids.

"Hiram." FP breathed. "I won't drag this out-"

"Please." Hiram was ashamed with himself, but if he were to be honest, he'd admit he's terrified. He was shaking in the serpent's grip. This wasn't how he was supposed to die. Not like this.

"Please what?"

Hiram's breathing was erratic as he remembered that night. He remembered pointing that gun at Jughead. Jughead had begged. That had been pointless because Hiram never would have let him go. No matter what had happened, Jughead's fate had been decided before he even approached him. Maybe this was the same?

"Please."

FP pulled a gun out. "I said... please what?"

"Please don't." He remembered Jughead's face. His words. "You don't have to do this."

"Is that what he said? My son?"

"Yes." Hiram nodded.

FP nodded too, eyes red. "He begged you, right? That's what you kept telling me." He took the safety off the gun. Gladys spit in Hiram's face. "Do you know what it's life for us? I think of my son every day. I have to relive this pain every morning because when I wake up sometimes I forget. I forget for a split second and then he dies all over again. I know what you thought of him. You thought he was a piece of shit. Trash. But he wasn't." FP shook his head. "Jughead was loved. He was cherished. Maybe he wasn't popular. But he mattered. He mattered and he was loved. He had purpose. He was smart. He had a future. You hurt so many people. And I know if I let you go that some day another kid will get in your way and another parent will his to feel this way. So I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for Jug and for all of the people who would become your victims if I let you live."

He raised the gun. Hiram started to cry, shaking harder. Alice took a breath but stood her ground and showed her support. Gladys nodded, whispering a 'do it' towards FP. The other serpents waited. Then the shot went off. The shot rang through the cold dark night. The sounds of owls and leaves blowing in the wind faded away as the echo of that one shot vibrated through the woods.

It was a cold dark night when Jughead's body hit the hard steps at South Side High. The sky was orange, night approaching when Hiram's body hit the dirt. He'd had mercy on Hiram. He made it a kill shot. Hiram wouldn't bleed out into the ground like his son had. He wouldn't fade away. He was just here one moment, gone the next. 

They all stood around for a minute or two after the kill. A moment of silence for the deed that had been done and for the person it was done for. The serpents began moving forward, removing the body from in front of FP.

FP didn't feel better. He didn't feel good. But he felt like the weights evened out a little. Justice had been served. No, that wouldn't bring his son back, but it was save plenty of others. Maybe that was all he could do to make it up to Jughead.

The monster was gone.

Jughead's murderer was gone.

It was all over.

And FP fell to his knees, hands digging into the dirt.

It was all over.

\-----

Veronica received the news the next morning. Her father never made it to the next location. They found his body in the river. He's dead. Her mother already knew. Veronica had thanked the officer for letting her know and then turned her phone off. She tossed it in her bag and carried her box of items and her suitcase down stairs.

She wanted to care more, but as far as she was concerned her father had already died.

She called an uber and put her suitcase and box inside it. "I need to go to the post office and then the airport, but I need to stop at the cemetery first."

When she got there, Betty and Archie were already there. She walked up to Jughead's tombstone. They had just put it up yesterday. It was a simple tombstone. Very Jughead appropriate.

Archie was crying, wiping his eyes every couple of seconds. Seeing Jughead's tombstone had been like cutting the wound back open. Here lies his best friend in the whole world. The guilt was still eating him alive and his depression was as strong as ever. But this? This was just devastating. He imagined Jughead's body lying beneath their feet. It wasn't supposed to be like this. If only he had saved him. If only.

Betty had her hand on his back but she was using a tissue to wipe her own eyes. When she saw Veronica she pulled her into the group. The three of them stood there, shoulder to shoulder, each crying, each drowning in regret. 

There were already flowers and cards in front of the tombstone. Veronica crouched down in front of the tombstone and placed her fingers over his name. "I'm so sorry." Her voice shook. "I just wanted to say goodbye. Goodbye and I'm sorry. And thank you for your kind words when I was fighting with my dad. They made me strong. They saved me." She placed a copy of the photo of the four of them by the flowers on his tombstone. She stood up. 

Betty was next, crouching down to kiss the tombstone. "I love you Jug. You were too good for this world. I will miss you every day. I love you forever." She kissed the cold stone again before going to stand beside Veronica. 

Archie put his hand on top of the stone and just cried. "I'm sorry man. You're my brother. I'm sorry. If you can hear me, know I was always on your side. Always."

After they had all said their final goodbyes, they hugged each other and said they goodbyes among each other. They kept telling Veronica to keep in touch. She kept telling them she would miss them. They hugged and clung to each other for as long as possible before Veronica knew she had to leave. They cried as they went separate ways. At Jughead's tombstone, the picture of the four of them sat. Smiling faces gleamed in the sun. A moment of happiness pressed against the worst time of their lives. And just like that, the four were gone.

\-----

"Are you leaving?" 

Alice walked up to the hotel room that FP had been staying at for the past week. He had a bag on the back of his motorcycle. She crossed her arms and stood behind it, watching as he put his leather jacket on.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. I was gonna stop by the house and say goodbye."

Alice couldn't keep the disappointment off her face. "Well, are you coming back?"

FP put his helmet on and met her eyes. "Yes. I will be back. For you."

"Oh." She couldn't stop the blush. "That's good."

"Gladys took Jellybean. She won't let her stay here and honestly, who could blame her? She says she'll be back when she's legal. But me? Alice I need time. I need..." he sighed. "I need time."

"I get it." Maybe not personally, but she did understand. "You need to heal."

"I need to learn to live with this. I can't do that right here. Right now. I need to go."

They stood in silence. "When will you be back?"

He moved forward and took her face in his hands and he kissed her. He kissed her like she was his lifeline to this planet. Like she was the one keeping him from driving off a bridge. Hell, maybe she is. When he pulled back, he met her eyes again. "Thank you for saving me, Alice. Thank you for being there. I love you."

"I love you." Alice whispered. She smiled at him. "I'll wait for you."

"I'll be back for you." He kissed her again. He broke it and quickly moved back to his bike. He had to go and kissing Alice made him want to stay. He sat on his motorcycle and started it. He backed it up and grinned at her, before taking off. She watched him. She would wait. He was worth waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be two more chapters. The next one will be shorter. Then the last chapter will be a flash forward 40 years. Thanks for all of the sweet comments!


End file.
